


Txt

by brangelina_of_the_gallaghers



Series: Mr G [1]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Extended Metaphors, Homophobic Language, M/M, Misunderstandings, OOC, Oral Sex, Out of Character, Physical Abuse, Police, Sexting, Slurs, Student!Mickey, Teacher!Ian, Teacher-Student Relationship, Texting, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-11 21:21:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 46
Words: 42,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3333272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brangelina_of_the_gallaghers/pseuds/brangelina_of_the_gallaghers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey texts Ian by accident. Sexting becomes something more.</p><p>Ian's a teacher and Mickey's 17 so you can guess what'll happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Mistake

**Author's Note:**

> Screen shotting all of these messages was hell. Mostly because I was sending the messages to myself so had to do a lot of cropping out of duplicates.  
> I just let autocorrect do its thing to make it all more realistic.
> 
> I'm going to update as quickly as possible. Which I hope is really quickly because I don't like things unfinished.

 

**Unknown Number, 1812  
Hey asshole. thought you should know that in a fit of rage i deleted your number. got it back from Mandy tho**

**Unknown Number, 1813  
I want you to know im going to try to forgive you. but I can't make any promises**

 

Ian looked down as his phone vibrated.  **Unknown Number.** He decided to respond anyway.

 

_What are you trying to forgive?_

**Unknown Number, 1816  
You know exactly what asshole. You fucking cheated on me and then begged for forgiveness**

**Unknown Number, 1816  
Im willing to try**

_Don't._

**Unknown Number, 1818  
** **Youve changed your tune**

_You deserve better than someone who'd cheat on you._

**Unknown Number, 1820  
Thats what I said. I want someone whos not an asshole**

_Then get someone who's not an asshole._

Now his advice was out the way, it was time to confess. 

_Oh, by the way, this isn't 'asshole'. Mandy must have given you the wrong number._

_I just wanted to talk some sense into you. Never forgive someone who'd cheat on you._

**Unknown Number, 1823**  
Oh shit! Who is this?  
  
 _The name's Ian._

**Unknown Number, 1824  
Hi. Im really sorry for that. Youre right though. Thanks**

_My advice: move on ASAP. Go have some sex._

_Providing your'e of legal age._

**Unknown Number, 1826  
17\. Legal. My options are fairly limited. Closeted gay in a homophobic neiborhood**

_Problematic. I can't believe I'm about to say this but... do you have a fake ID?  
_

**Unknown Number, 1828  
No. Why?**

_You could do to a gay bar_ _to pick someone_ up.  
  
 **I don't think I look old enough even with id as proof.**

_No harm in trying. Go stand outside one and wait for some old guy to take pity on you and invite you in with him. Always worked for me._

**Really?**

_Yeah. Some old guys are pretty awesome in bed too._

**Gross. I'm not a fan of grey pubes tvm**

_tvm?_

**THanks very much! Jeez, grandpa. How old ARE you?**

_24._

**Anyway, why screw the old guy? Once youre inside you might as well find someone young in there.**

_Sometimes they're really nice. Plus, the REALLY try ;)_

_Buy you shit too. To keep you around._

**Might have to try that sometime.**

_It's Friday night. Try it tonight. The sooner you have sex after someone cheats on you, the better._

**You gunna suggest which club?**

_Depends where you live._

**Chicago**

_You close to Boystown?_

**I'll check it out.**

**Let you know how it goes ;)**

_Good luck. ;)_

* * *

* * *

 

 

SATURDAY

**Unknown Number, 1034  
** **You were right. It really helped. And Ned (I think that was his name) gives the best bjs ever. Much better than assholes. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you!**

_You're welcome :)_

**I'm going to do this every weekend!**

_Not going back into a relationship then?_

**Nope. This is much better!**

_I wouldn't be so sure about that. It'll get boring eventually._

**We'll see ;)**

_Closeted in Chicago. I'm experienced so if you need any help..._

**Thanks man.**

_My pleasure._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know nothing about Chicago so "are you close to Boystown?" might have been a bit of a stupid thing to say because it might be close to everywhere idk.  
> Hope this was a satisfactory first chapter. I'd like to think it gets better.


	2. The Reminiscing

SUNDAY

**Unknown Number, 0922  
The Ned guy bought me a watch. Real expensive one too. I think I'll let you make all my decisions in future because this is already the best idea of my life. **

Ian smiled when he received the text from this boy that he still didn't know the name of. Fond memories of being 16 came rushing back to him.

_He your sugar daddy? ;)_

**Fuck off.  
I don't give a shit about the fact im pimping myself out if it means i get a cool new watch the day after I screw him. The great sex helps too. **

_I understand. I'm just messing with you._

_I had a regular thing going with this guy, Lloyd, who had sex with me, bought me stuff and tutored me in maths once we were done._

**You have sex with your tutor?**

_He wasn't actually my tutor. He was just smart and maths was the onle subject I was failing._

**Did you pass?**

_With flying colors.  
Bought me LOTS of cool shit, too._

**So why are you telling me I need a relationship?**

_I'm not telling you you need one. I just found I was a lot happier when I was in one._

**You're not anymore?**

_Nah. Broke the latest one off a few months ago. Cheated on me. :(_

**Ah. Snap ;)**

**You over it?**

 

_Yup. Went and did someone else. Alone again now though._

**So youre unhappy?**

_No. I'm fine actually. Find other things to take your mind off sex and stuff._

**LIke what?**

_My job take up a lot of my time. I have a big family and lots of friends._

**I don't have many friends. Got a great sister though.**

**FOr now I'm gunna get as much out of Ned as possible. I dont got a lot of cash**

_*haven't got a lot_

These tenancies to correct people came from his stupid job. Well, actually, he jo wasn't stupid. He loved his job. But it had broken his expectations of people outside the room.

_Really sorry! I can't stop myself._

_I correct people's spellings and grammar for a living._

_But, yeah, get as much as you can out of this guy. How old is he?_

**50s I guess**

_Gone grey yet?_

**Yup**

_sexy_

He grinned, assuming he'd made the boy on the other end of the phone feel awkward and not expecting a response. 


	3. The 'Yes, Sir'

****_Ian, 1503_

_It’s just dawned on me that I don’t even know your name._

 

**Dya mind if I give you a fake one? I don’t actually know you….**

 

_Yeah, okay._

 

**Noel.**

 

_O_ _kay then. I’m guessing that if you’re not willing to tell me your name, you’re not going to tell me anything about yourself either._

 

**Spot on. I don’t want it to get person….**

 

_Alright. I’m here if you need me ;)_

 

**Thanks. :)**

 

**TUESDAY**

**Noel, 1015**

**Hey. Do you have time to talk?**

 

_Not unless it’s urgent._

 

**It’s not urgent.**

 

_My lunch break starts at 1300._

 

_Ian, 1314_

_Alright. I have about 40 minutes. What’s up?_

 

**Asshole came crawling back.**

 

_What happened?_

 

**He begged me to forgive him. I told him I’d moved on. He got mad when I slept with someone else.**

**I wanted to ask if you thought I should have told him.**

 

_Yeah, there’s no problem telling him. If you’ve really moved on, you shouldn’t mind if he’s mad at you._

 

**I kinda feel bad about it.**

 

_Don’t. Just remember he cheated on you._

_And gives shitty bjs. ;)_

 

**That’s true. Thanks :)**

 

_Need anything else?_

 

**Sex. But I might have to wait until after school for that**

 

_You don’t say. Give Ned a call. ;)_

 

**You could always help me out? Old guy’s hurt his back.**

 

_That’s not going to happen.. Sorry ;)_

 

**Spoil sport ;)**

 

_It’s a school night. You’re gunna have to wait until the weekend ;))_

 

**Yes, sir -.-**

 

 

**Noel, 1704**

**I’m not sure I can wait that long. Like seriously, I don’t believe your ways of forgetting about sex.**

 

_You got some Saturday night, right?_

 

**Right.**

 

_It’s been like 48hrs. You really can’t wait any longer?_

 

**Perks of a relationship. Getting it on the daily.**

 

_Maybe you need learn to live without it?_

 

**How about no?**

**Stupid injury. Stupid Ned.**

**I could go find someone else?**

 

_Shouldn’t you be doing homework or something?_

 

**Yes sir -.-**

 

And there he goes again with the _sir._ That’s something that REALLY shouldn’t do it for Ian. He gets called sir every day at school but all of a sudden. “Noel” says ‘yes, sir’ and Ian’d dick is interested. _Fuck._

 


	4. The Sext

LATER THAT DAY

* * *

* * *

A WHILE LATER (STILL TUESDAY)

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> last chapter for today. Next up after school tomorrow.  
> Thanks for reading. <3


	5. The Kink

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really short chapter. Might add a little to it. This'll probably be the last chapter that's all texts though. There'll actually be progression of a story from now on.

                                                             WEDNESDAY   

* * *

 

                                                               

                                                            A WHILE LATER

 

* * *

* * *

 

                                                             THURSDAY

* * *

* * *

* * *

                                                                 FRIDAY 

 

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for continuing to read.  
> You know the drill: kudos and comments appreciated but not compulsory. Ditto with checking me out on tumblr [here](http://brangelina-of-the-gallaghers.tumblr.com/)  
> 


	6. The Pictures

                                                            SATURDAY

* * *

* * *

                                                               

                                                                 SUNDAY

* * *

 

                                                                       STILL SUNDAY

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter with be predominantly story, not texts.  
> By now I'm guessing you've worked out the direction this is going in...
> 
> and, yeah, you know the drill: [my tumblr](http://brangelina-of-the-gallaghers.tumblr.com/)  
> 


	7. The Revelation

MONDAY

Ian's stood at the front of class giving a talk about Keats' love life as inspiration for  _The Eve of St Agnes_ and his idea of love being a religion when one of the girls in the class blurted out "That's a load of rubbish. Love can be brilliant but using religious vocabulary to describe love doesn't work."

"Thats the great thing about English. There's no right or wrong answer. It's open to your own interpretation."

"How do you interpret it?"

"From experience, I'd say that when love is really powerful you can be blinded by it and this ardent young love the Keats puts across could be described as religious."

"So, you're sat at home, on the sofa, you look across and see your wife and have all these religious thoughts, do you?"

"I don't have a wife so..."

"You're not married? How old are you?"

"24."

"Girlfriend then." She asked. Ian hesitated. "Ex-girlfriend?" She continued.

Ian huffed out a laugh. "More like ex-boyfriend."

The classroom was filled with gasps and 'wow's and 'awww's and Mickey smirked. 

So the teacher he'd been crushing on for so long actually batted for his team... Wait... A gay, 24 year old English teacher in Chicago... That's too specific to be a coincidence...

Mickey pulled out his phone and texted a quick: 

 

"Mr Milkovich." Ian approached. "Who said you could text during my lesson?"

At that moment Ian's phone vibrated in his pocket. He quickly pulled it out and checked it. 

 

"Oh shit." He muttered.

To keep up appearances he's confiscated Mickey's phone with a simple "you can collect this after class" and managed to continue with the lesson. 

As soon as the lesson was over Mickey walked over to Ian's desk.

"So, um, Mr Gallagher, Mandy seems to have given me your number by mistake..."

"Yes. I'd appreciate it if you'd delete me from your contacts and text thread."

"What happened to your whole 'I'm here if you need me' knight in shining armour crap. I still need you." Mickey sounded genuinely hurt.

"You don't need me for advice anymore. Sexting isn't appropriate between a teacher and a student." Ian said in a hushed tone.

"I was kinda falling for you. You're gunna take that away from me?"

"It's wrong. I'd lose my job as well as probably going to jail."

"Please."

"Fine. But you're only allowed to text me when you actually need me. No sexting. No casual chats. If you Ex comes back or you're at a club and get drugged you can call or text me. But other than that you can't. Got it?"

"Yes, Mr Gallagher."


	8. The Adam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't a brilliant chapter - not that I'm calling the others brilliant! - but it was a it rushed because I've been ill. Hope you enjoy anyway.

                                    TUESDAY

_If only_ Ian thought.

* * *

* * *

WEDNESDAY

Ever since he found out it was Mickey he'd been sexting with he found the boy very attractive (not that he hadn't already realised he was quite cute). He'd always known student-teacher relationships were prohibited and he was never bothered it... until now. Now, all he wanted to do was grab Mickey and fuck him on his desk. That really isn't something you want to think of whenever you're in the same room.

He remained seated behind his desk when he taught now so the pupils wouldn't be able to see if he popped an unfortunate boner. He also avoided making eye contact with Mickey - or looking at him at all - because he knew the consequences would never be good. 

The lesson ended and the class filed out. He was tidying his desk when he looked up and saw just two students left in the room. Mickey and Adam stood pretty close together, whispering. 

"Can I help you, boys?"

"No." Mickey just shrugged his teacher off. 

"Shouldn't you be getting to your next class?"

"Hey sir." Adam muttered, placing a hand on Mickey's lower back and leading him out of the room. 

What Ian wouldn't give to be the one touching Mickey like that.  _Damn it_. 

 

* * *

Later that day, Ian was walking down the corridor and saw Mickey and Adam leaning up against a locker, both laughing. Mickey caught a glimpse of Ian and frowned before turning back to Adam and shuffling a little closer. 

Ian pulled out his phone once he'd reached the end of the corridor. 

_I could change that_. Ian thought.

* * *

* * *

 

 

 


	9. The Relapse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No texting in this one.
> 
> And I've changed the rating soooo....

For the next few days Ian sat back and watched Mickey and Adam flirt. For the next few days Ian grew increasingly jealous of Adam. For the next few days Ian had more and more fantasies about sex with Mickey, playing out the things they'd texted about. For the next few days, Ian remained seated during lesson to hide the boners that **did**  occur when he looked at - or even thought about - Mickey. 

* * *

* * *

 

               SATURDAY

Saturday night hit and Ian decided he needed sex. He didn't even care if the guy didn't want a relationship. He could come away from it without a boyfriend and he wouldn't even care. He just needed sex. 

He headed for Boystown.

He headed straight for that bar that he knew all too well; the bar where he met Lloyd; the bar where he made the money to put him through college.

Of course he knew the barkeeper by name. "Hey, Paul."

"Well if it isn't Ian "Curtis" Gallgher. Long time no see."

"Been busy at work and with a guy who doesn't like me going to strip clubs whilst dating him. That's over now though. So here I am."

"Beer?"

"Please." He turned to face the dancers, sipping on his beer.

"Well hey there, Red. It's been a while." The voice crept up from behind him."

"Lloyd. Didn't think you'd still be coming here. It's been, what, 8 years?"

"jeez, Red, way to make me feel old." he smiled. "So what are you doing here? Thought you had a boyfriend or something."

"Broke that off a while back. I'm here to take my mind off someone else."

"Meaningless sex is my forte. And with the best fuck of my life, I'd be all up for helping take your mind off this other guy."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah."

"I'd love to do that with you."

"Great. I'll go tell my friends I'm leaving. I'll meet you by my car? White Audi R8."

"Okay. I'll see you very soon." Ian headed for the door.

On his way, his path was intercepted by none other than Mickey Milkovich. 

"Looking good, Mr Gallagher. Better in skinny jeans than your usual work clothes. Really makes your package stand out."

"That's highly inappropriate, Mickey."

"Relax, Ian. I'm just waiting for someone."

"Ah, Ned. Have fun. I'm off to go fuck an old guy too."

"Maybe it's the same one. I'm all up for a threesome."

"Once again, inappropriate."

"Once again, relax."

"Bye, Mickey. No speaking about this to anyone on Monday."

"I'd Out myself if people found out I knew you were at a gay club. Duh. Bye, sir."

And the 'sir' shot to Ian's dick once again. He hurried off to find Lloyd.

They reached Lloyd's apartment after breaking all the speed limits. 

As as soon as they entered Ian pushed him against the wall and began kissing him hard on the lips.

"Oh God I've missed that." Lloyd panted once they'd broke apart. "I've missed your dick too."

"We can fix that." Ian pulled him to what he assumed was the bedroom. He pushed him against the wall again once they were in there, this time grinding up against Lloyds own crotch. "Fuck." He exhaled, reaching for their jeans. 

He pulled Lloyd's cock out first, tugging on it a few times before pulling him over to the bed and sucking him into his mouth. He bobbed up and down for a few minutes before pulling off and ridding himself of all his clothes as Lloyd did the same.

Lloyd pulled out some lube and a condom. Ian slicked up three fingers before slipping the first one inside the older man. Lloyd was loose, obviously still getting a lot in his old age. _Impressive_  Ian thought.

He slipped another finger in and scissored a few times before slipping the third in. When he was satisfied that Lloyd was loose enough, he slid the condom on, slicked himself up a little and prodded his dick against Lloyd's hole.

He slid in and slowly bottomed out, triggering a loud groan from the older man. He kept thrusting in and out at different angles until Lloyd let out the noise that let him know he hit the right spot. The repetition of hitting that spot had Lloyd spilling out in under ten minutes, Ian reaching climax a few minutes later. 

He collapsed on top of Lloyd, who kissed his shoulder, "will you be staying here tonight?" 

"I've not shared a bed with anyone in ages. I'd love to."

"Can we cuddle?" Lloyd asked.

"Yeah, I'd like that." Ian said, but it felt so forced.

* * *

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so it's reasonably late GMT and I'm quite sleep deprived. This hasn't been proof read and autocorrect probably got me a few times. I'll check it in the morning.  
> I think you can guess what will happen next. ;)  
> I hope you're enjoying it. Thanks for the kudos! <3
> 
>  
> 
> I checked it this morning. There were lots of typos. I'm sorry. I think everything's been rectified now though.


	10. The Eve of St Agnes/The Proposition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, this is probably littered with typos and autocorrect mistakes. I'll check first thing in the morning and rectify any mistakes. I also intend to upload a new chapter at some point tomorrow.
> 
> UPDATE: I checked it and it was, indeed, riddled with mistakes. I've now rectified them as well as adding a little more dialogue near the end. I think it's better now so I hope you enjoy (or at least don't hate it).

* * *

                                      SUNDAY

 

 

Once again,  _if only_ Ian thought. He happily screwed Lloyd anyway, old guy sex was better than no sex. And so what if Lloyd was a bit stiff and had a bad back? He still let Ian kiss him; he still let Ian be as passionate or as violent as he wanted. 

* * *

Mickey was sad. Ned hadn't shown up and he hadn't heard from him and he failed to pick up anyone else so he headed home and got himself off instead. Of course the face he was picturing was a certain redhead's when he came. He NEEDED Ian. For some reason he couldn't get his teacher out of his mind. That red hair and those freckles were all his dreamed about and that voice was what carried him through his orgasms. 

* * *

                         MONDAY

Mickey spent a lot of the lesson biting his lip and trying to make eye contact with Mr Gallagher. He knew he'd gotten to him from the fact Ian was trying to look anywhere but towards him. The aim was still to get in his teacher's pants. 

Of course he wasn't going to wait around for that to happen. He'd try and tempt Mr G into bed as well as fucking Adam and Ned in the meantime. 

* * *

 

                          FRIDAY

Mickey was sat in lesson, occasionally pulling out his phone and sending a text to Adam. who was in the same room. Ian walked over, not very successfully hiding his slight woody. "Mr Milkovich, what do you think?"

"About what?"

"The significance of the Beadsman in the opening stanza."

"He's obviously representing the fact the poor have to do all the work whilst the rich aren't aware of the suffering. They're paying him to do the shit they don't want to done cause they believe praying will send them to heaven but they feel they don't need to do it themselves because they're too up their own butts to realise the world doesn't revolve around them. And I'm guessing his death represents the death of the morals of the well-off people at the party. He also helps age contrast with youth as well as rich contrasted with poor. And in the beginning it's all cold and he's outside and, what was that word, numb? Yeah, he's numb which doesn't just represent the fact he's cold, it represents the fact he's dying inside."

Ian stood in stunned silence, as did the rest of the class.

"Alright. Good analysis. But you're still not allowed to text during my lesson. Would you care to share with the class what you've been texting about?"

"Not really." Ian snatched the phone out of Mickey's hands anyway. He pressed the home button and looked at the screen.

 "Collect this at the end of the lesson."

Mickey waited out the lesson and quickly got up and went to the front as soon as the bell went. Ian held the phone out "we're not talking about those. Go and make up some clever excuse to tell Adam and I'll forget you've been texting about me."

"Don't be so confident that it was about you."

"Is there some other redhead you're flirting with? Only 1-2% of the world's population is ginger. I'm assuming you don't know that many."

"Okay, so maybe I was texting about you. I can't help that I'm attracted to you, Sir."

"Yes, you can. You need to. Student-teacher relationships are prohibited."

"What if I don't want a relationship? What if I just want sex?"

"Sex is prohibited too. And I want a relationship so-"

"-with me?" Mickey interrupted.

"With SOMEONE. But it can't be you."

"But, Sir-"

"-please go to your next lesson, Mr Milkovich."

* * *

                                                       Still Friday

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *gasps* What's going to happen at the club?  
> Find out this evening GMT. <3
> 
> I hope you're enjoying. Feel free to complain if not. I could do with some constructive criticism. <3


	11. The Coincidence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been ill so this is up later than I intended but I hope it's worth the wait.

FRIDAY NIGHT

Ian had no idea what had provoked him to send that text to Mickey. He also had no idea what he was going to say to Mickey when they met. All he knew was there was something about the 17 year old thug that attracted Ian. And fuck if he was going to let it get to him.

He headed for the bar when he first arrived. He might not have known what he was going to say but he knew that he needed alcohol in him before he did it. 

He greeted the bartender and asked for a beer before sitting back and looking for Mickey. He caught a glimpse of what he assumed was his student, sat close to one of the dancers. He headed over. 

"Mr G, what a coincidence seeing you here." Mickey deadpanned.

"I wasn't sure you'd show up."

"Got nowhere better to be."

"Thought you'd be out with Adam."

"Then why bother asking me to come?"

"I was hopeful."

"Of what? Me showing up so you could warn me once again about student-teacher relationships?"

"I don't know what I wanted to be perfectly honest." 

"So you asked me here to say what exactly?

Ian stood there, looking at the floor, brain processing things faster than it ever had before. He opened his mouth to talk as a familiar voice appeared from in front of him. 

"Red! Back so soon! You here for a repeat of last weekend?"

"Ah, no. Best fuck of your life has some business to take care of tonight. Sorry." He laughed

"I'm okay with you inviting you frie-" Lloyd cut himself off as he looked at he younger boy "-Mickey?"

"HE gets your real name? seriously? I sit and text you relationship advice and you give me a fake one but you go out and get screwed by a stranger and give him your real one? What the fuck, _Noel_?"

"Who gives a shit? You don't want to screw me anyway! Why should I give a fuck about what you think?"

Ian turned to Lloyd. "You're going by Ned now?" He smirked.

"Yeah. Decided it was best to just admit who I am. Not hiding behind the fake name anymore."

"That's great." Ian smiled.

"So why don't you want to fuck Mickey?"

"He's my student."

"And you're at a gay club together?"

"Not really _together_. We just met here. We need to talk."

"About?"

"I'd rather not discuss it with you. My job is at stake."

"Sounds kinky, Red." Lloyd smirked. "Come find me when you're ready to fuck. I'll be waiting." LloydNed walked off After running his hand through Ian's hair.

"So did he get better with age?Mickey spoke up, breaking the ice.

Ian huffed out laugh. "Not really. I did all he work."

"So he's a switch?"

"Guess so. Having a wife must have taught him how to fuck like a dude."

"I don't know which question to ask first."

"I'll answer however many you have. Shoot."

"Okay, one, he has a fucking WIFE?"

"Not anymore evidently. He did when I was first messing around with him though."

"FIRST? You fucking him again?"

"Thinking about it. Last week was pretty good. He's a brilliant big spoon as well."

"You spooned with the geriatric viagroid?"

"Yeah. It was nice. I'm normally the big one but I like to switch it up a bit."

"Fucking creepy."

"Okay. Next question." Ian prompted.

"Are you saying bottoms don't fuck like dudes? because I'll have you know I'm a fucking awesome power bottom."

"Some bottoms don't fuck like dudes."

"Guess I'm not experienced in that. I'm used to having it stuck in me. And liking what I like don't make me a bitch."

"Never said it did. You gunna prove to me that not all bottoms are useless then?"

"You serous" mickeys face lit up. 

"Yeah. I give in. Let's fuck."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kay so that happened...


	12. The Sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this is good enough for their first sex scene.

They left the club separately so they wouldn't be seen together. Ian told Mickey his address before they parted and he headed for his car.

* * *

 

Mickey was buzzing, bouncing on his heels as he waited for a cab. The teacher he'd dreamed of fucking had just said they're going to fuck. It was going to be glorious. Had he imagined Ned calling him the best fuck of his life? He didn't think so but maybe that was just wishful thinking. 

Knowing Ian was a top made him happy. Hopefully that meant it'd be a good fuck. God knows he needed one of those. Daydreams and wet dreams and wishes were coming true and he was feeling on top of the world. That  _something's about to go wrong_ thought crept forward from the back of his mind. His mission was about to be complete. His greatest aim was waiting for him at Ian's apartment. He shut off that thought and pulled out his phone. 

* * *

_Wrong. Wrong. Wrong. Wrong. Wrong. Wrong._ It was going around Ian's head on repeat. He was about to fuck a student. It was against the law. He would lose his job and go to jail. He was essentially a pedophile.  _But Mickey's over 16. It's okay. It's okay. It's okay._

He just needed to stop thinking about it. He turned on the radio. When [Shut up and Drive](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=up7pvPqNkuU) followed by [Lets Get it On](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BKPoHgKcqag) came on, he relaxed and took the advice of Rihanna and Marvin Gaye and keep driving. He was going to fuck he student whether the law liked it or not.

* * *

 

Ian parked his car and headed for his apartment. Mickey was stood by the door. "How'd you get here so fast?"

"Fast driver. Ran up the stairs too. I'm very eager."

"I can tell. Now get the fuck in before someone sees you."

"Yes, Sir."

"Mickey!" Ian warned. 

"Yeah. Yeah. Now which way's the bedroom."

"Follow me." Ian headed through the kitchen and into his bedroom.

"So no foreplay. What's your take on kissing?" Mickey asked.

"Normally, yes. Now, no."

"Good. I don't kiss."

"Even with your ex?"

"Nope."

"That's kinda weird. Didn't you wan-"

"You wanna chit-chat some more or do you wanna get on me?" Mickey pulled off his shirt. "I assume you've got stuff."

"Of course." Ian pulled his shirt off too before grabbing the lube and condoms from the drawer. "So, face to face or...?"

"Just bend me over your bed and fuck me." Mickey growled impatiently. 

"Fine."

Mickey undid his jeans and slipped them down his legs, taking he boxers with them. Ian stared at his students butt for a while before realising how weird it was and pulling his own off. 

He slicked up his fingers and slipped the first one into Mickey, who had his elbows on Ian's bed and his butt stuck up in the air. Pushing the first one in up to the knuckle, he ripped the condom open with his teeth. He pulled his finger out and slipped two in. Mickey let out a little groan. 

Scissoring his fingers he drew out moan after moan from the younger man as he found his prostate. He slid a third in and Mickey immediately snapped. 

"Okay. I'm ready. Get in me already." He pushed Ian's hand away and signaled for him to put the condom on. "You gunna do this or what?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah.


	13. The Climax

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Laughs* You think I'd leave it like that?

Ian grabbed the lube again and slicked himself up. He massaged Mickey's butt cheeks a little before realising that was a little too intimate. He lined himself up and slid inside. Slowly, he pushed in deeper, trying not to hurt his student. Hands firmly placed on Mickey's hips, he began to thrust harder.

The dimly lit room allowed him to ignore the fact he was breaking the law. The dimly lit room let him picture it was Justin Timberlake he was ramming - yes, by this point he was ramming - into. Gaining speed, he was getting out of breath. Mickey chuckled as his irregular breathing. "You okay back there-" he groaned as Ian hit his prostate "-grandpa?"

"Shut up." 

Mickey began thrusting backwards, meeting Ian's pace, hitting his prostate with more force. "Fuck." He exhaled. 

Ian's thrusts became more erratic. "You said you wanted to prove not all bottoms fucked like girls. You want to do that any time soon?"

"You struggling back there?"

"Mick." Ian warned. 

"Yeah, yeah. Get on the bed." 

Ian pulled out on Mickey's command and moved to lay on his back.

Mickey perched just above his dick before slowly guiding it inside himself. One hand on Ian's waist, one on his shoulder, he began to thrust. 

Ian let out a deep groan. A groan that Mickey would be masturbating to the memory of for the foreseeable future. "Fuck. Ok **ay**. You're g **oo** **d**." He made a strangled sound as Mickey moved faster. 

Mickey grabbed his own dick and started jerking off. "Nope." Ian batted his hand away. 

"What?" Mickey groaned.

"You're coming unto **uch** ed. Get off me."

Mickey pulled off of Ian. He was pushed face down into the mattress. As Ian positioned himself behind him, Mickey pushed his butt into the air. 

Ian slid back in and began to thrust hard. He dick felt just right surrounded by Mickey's ass cheeks. That's a thought he'd push out of his mind as soon as he finished because that's not something you're allowed to think about when it comes to your student. 

Mickey's repeated groans turned Ian on even more and he didn't know that was possible. He knew he was close and that distinct smell in the room let Ian know Mickey was ready too. They'd only been going at it for somewhere between 15 and 20 minutes. By Ian's standards that wasn't very long at all. He knew some guy could get it up and be over with in less than that but he'd never been able to.

Until now. His orgasm came sooner than he thought. "Ah, fuck." He pulled out of Mickey before realising his student hadn't tipped over the edge yet. He pushed Mickey onto his back and quickly latched his lips onto his dick.

"I've had **so** many  **fan** tasies a **bout** this."  

Ian pulled off momentarily. "What did I say about talking?"

"Fine." Mickey said so Ian would continue. 

Ian was still tired out from the thrusting and the orgasm, Mickey could tell. His movements were weak and his pace was irregular. 

"Lay down." Mickey pushed Ian off. Although he had no idea why, Ian put his head on the pillow and laid on his back. 

Mickey moved over and straddled Ian's chest before making eye contact and moving closer to his face. "You okay with this?" His voice softened.

"Um. Yeah. Sure."

Mickey straddled Ian's face and moved so his dick slid into Ian's mouth. And God if that wasn't the best blow job of his life. Ian knew exactly where to put his tongue and how tight his lips should be and he could take Mickey in all the way as well. "Fuck." Mickey groaned as he unloaded into Ian's mouth. 

He dismounted so Ian could move and spit out but Ian just propped himself up on his elbows and swallowed. The bit of come that had remained on Ian's cheek was promptly wiped off my Ian's finger and moved to Mickey's mouth. He had no idea why but he opened up and let Ian make him lick his own spunk off of his fingers and he didn't think it was weird. Why? He had no idea. It's something he should have found weird but Ian made it seem sexy instead. 

"I should go, right?" Mickey said once he'd recovered. 

"Unless you want to stay for another round?"

"I could do that." Mickey beamed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This hasn't been proof read so go easy on me. I'm supposed to be doing school work and instead I'm writing porn. 
> 
> I need to have this over and done with by Sunday and have no idea what my next chapter is going to be... This should be fun...
> 
> Check me out on [tumblr](http://brangelina-of-the-gallaghers.tumblr.com/)  
> for my troubles? Maybe? If you want...


	14. The Ribs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda fluff. I don't know. But yeah, here's the next update.

"I need to go now." Mickey said, wiping himself up.

"It's pretty late. Want me to drive you home?"

"People might see. It's fine. I don't live too far away." He pulled on all his clothes as Ian lay in bed staring at his body. "I'll see you Monday, Mr G."

And with that Mickey left. Ian lay there, weighing up whether he should be proud or disappointed in himself for breaking the law. Mickey seemed to enjoy it and he knew he himself enjoyed it. So not harm, right? Wrong. He could go to jail for that. Wrong. Wrong. Wrong. But so, so, _so_ right. He groaned and buried his head in his pillow.  

* * *

Mickey did a slow walk home. He had no reason to feel guilty, right? Ian wanted that. He could lose his job for it but he wanted it. It was Ian who prepositioned him. He'd wanted that for so long. Fantasised about his hot English teacher; doing all his homework to stay on said hot teacher's good side. So why did he feel guilty? He definitely felt elated. Not for one second could he say he would have even considered saying no when Ian asked him to fuck. So, yeah, all in all, he was happy. 

* * *

 

                                     SATURDAY

* * *

                                     MONDAY

The lesson was coming to a close and Ian had once again been ignoring Mickey for the whole time. It was so wrong that he had the 'hots' for one of his students. But it's not like he'd been daydreaming about sex with Mickey since Friday night... definitely not. 

Mickey was sat with a smug grin on his face. Ian just wanted to go over to him and kiss it off.  _Wait a minute... when did fuck turn into kiss?_ _  
_

He was fucked.

"Right. Can I have your homework from over the weekend?" He walked around the room as his students handed him bits of paper. "Mr Milkovich. Where is your work?"

"I was a bit  _preoccupied_ this weekend." 

Ian sighed. "I want it by the end of tomorrow." He turned to move to his next student before stepping backwards. "And see me at the end of class."

Mickey's smirk grew. "Yes,  _Mr G_."

And fuck if that didn't go straight to Ian's dick again.

* * *

 Mickey waited for everyone to file out before going to the front of the room. 

"Mickey, I only occupied a few hours of your time this weekend."

"You think you were the only guy I fucked?"

"I just assumed." Ian said with a sigh.  _What the fuck? Why did he want Mickey to himself?_ "It still doesn't give you the right to not do the homework I set."

"I could make it up to you." Mickey winked, drawing his attention to Ian's crotch and licking his lips.

"No. No. No!"

"Fine. I'll have it done by tomorrow... probably..."

"There will be no probably about it."

"Look, I'm having problems at home so I've been struggling to get around to doing homework. Before we fucked I only did it for your subject. The other teachers all hate me for skipping."

"What sort of problems?" Ian perched on the edge of his desk.

"Stupid stuff. It's fine. I'll get it done."

"Mick-"

"-It's fine, Sir."

"Tell me what's going on."

"It's just my dad. He's drunk and violent and he takes a lot of looking after."

"Violent? Has he hit you?"

Mickey laughed and shook his head. "Hit, no. Punched, kicked, whipped, yes."

"Fuck." Ian exhaled. "How bad is it?"

Mickey lift up the hem of his shirt, exposing his torso. There was a large bruise around his left ribs.

"How come I didn't see that on Friday?"

"He did it Friday night."

"What provoked him?"

"I was late home. That's all."

"My fault?" Ian sighed.

"Fuck no." Mickey half smiled, dropping his shirt back down over his exposed flesh. "He's unpredictable. There's always something I've done wrong according to him. It's just got worse recently."

"Fuck. Okay, I know this isn't allowed but if you ever need to get out of your house, you know where I live. And if you need extensions, I'm sure it can be arranged."

"Thanks, sir." Mickey smiled. 

"And new rule: I'm only  _sir_ if I call you Mr Milkovich. If I'm calling you  _Mick_ you're allowed to call me Ian."

"Thanks, Ian." Mickey sighed, turning his back and leaving the room.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next update probably later today. 
> 
> Hope you're enjoying <3
> 
>  
> 
> [tumblr](http://brangelina-of-the-gallaghers.tumblr.com/)  
> 


	15. The Visit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just clicked 'add new chapter' and have no idea what to write. Improv here we go.

        TUESDAY 

Ian didn't have a lesson with Mickey on Tuesday so Mickey came to find him at the end of the day to hand in his homework. "Hey, Mr G."

"Mr Milkovich, have you done it?"

"Yeah. Maybe not to the best standard but I did it."

"I suppose something not done to the best of yours abilities is better than nothing at all."

"Um, thanks?" Mickey smiled weakly.

"I expect your next piece to be at a higher standard than this one."

"Yes, sir."

"I'll see you tomorrow."

"Sure. Bye." Mickey began slowly, reluctantly leaving the room.

"Mick." Ian called. "What's up?"

"I'm in no rush to get home. Thats all."

"I thought your dad didn't like it if you were home late."

"As I said, he's unpredictable. Sometimes he cares, sometimes he doesn't. I just want to leave it as late as possible to find out."

"You know where I am." Was all Ian needed to say.

* * *

There was a thumping on Ian's door later that night. He'd just got out of the shower and rushed from the bathroom, towel around his waist.

He opened the door and before him was one Mickey Milkovich with tears in his eyes. 

"Shit. What happened?" Ian asked.

"I just needed to get out of there."

"Sure. Come in."

Mickey walked in and leaned against the arm of the couch. "The beatings I can take. But when he starts yelling, the verbal abuse breaks me." He finally said. 

Ian placed a hand on Mickey's shoulder. "It's not your fault." 

"Yeah. It is."

"Tell me what you did."

"I'm alive." He choked out a laugh.

"That's not your fault. It's his." Ian responded, receiving a smile in return.

"He doesn't see it that way. I remind him too much of my mum."

"I'm guessing she's out of the picture."

"Yeah." He sighed. "I don't really want to talk about it. I was just hoping you'd give me a place to crash. You're the only one I've told about any of this shit."

"Of course. Take a seat. I'll go and get dressed." Ian retreated to his bedroom.

When he returned, Mickey was sat in the corner of his sofa, head leaned back, staring at the ceiling. 

"Have you eaten?" Ian asked.

"Nah. I don't often eat at night."

"Are you hungry?"

"Extremely."

"I could order us a pizza."

Mickey's head shot up. "Yes!"

Ian chuckled as he grabbed his phone.

* * *

They sat watching  _Avengers Assemble_ and _Guardians of the Galaxy_ , eating pizza. Ian even gave his student a beer.

He glanced across towards the end of the film and saw Mickey asleep by his shoulder. He smiled fondly before slowly getting up and grabbing a blanket. As he placed the blanket over the sleeping boy, Mickey woke up and sat up straight. 

"Hey! Calm down."

"Sorry. I'm used to sleeping light... just in case."

"Your dad's beaten you in your sleep?" Ian said in horror.

"No. I just don't trust him not to."

Ian sighed. "Now you're awake, do you want to take my bed?"

"No. I'm fine here. It's your house."

"If you're sure." Ian said goodnight and left the room.

* * *

When Mickey woke up the following morning, Ian was already awake and sat reading at the kitchen table. 

"I assumed you were into books and poetry and shit, being an English teacher and all, but isn't it a bit to early to be reading?"

"It's never too early to read. I hate poetry though."

"You teach something you hate?"

"I love books. Always have. My brother was always the smart one, the one that could do math, but I was the one with all the books. Poetry is just the shitty part of my job. You seem to be pretty good at it though."

"I only learned that shit so you'd like me."

Ian laughed. "There's cereal in the top right cupboard."

"Thanks."

"No problem."

* * *

WEDNESDAY

Going to school was weird. Ian had to be there earlier that the students so he gave Mickey his key to lock up.

Mickey arrived to English early so he could return it. He actually concentrated through the lesson and at not point tried flirting with his teacher at all

Part way into the lesson, Ian decided to set another assignment and told his students to partner up.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not entirely sure where this is going but the very next part is going to be one of two things.  
> 1) Mickey and Adam work together  
> 2) There's an odd number so Mickey works with his teacher.
> 
> EDIT: I decided to write both so the next 2 chapters don't both happen. You pick whichever you like the most. They both make sense separately.  
> Hope that's understandable^ :L


	16. The First Situation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is what would have happened if Mickey had paired up with Ian.

                STILL WEDNESDAY

Mickey looked around the room. Everyone was stood with someone else.  _An odd number. Great_. He thought.

At that moment he made eye contact with his teacher.  _Great_ he thought, not sarcastically this time. 

"Mr Milkovich. You seem to be the odd one out."

"It would seem so, yes."

"Guess that means you pulled the short straw and you're stuck with me."

Mickey sauntered up to the front of the room. "I'm not sure that's the short straw." He smirked.

"Wipe that smile off your face and go and sit over there." He said, pointing to the corner. "Mickey." Ian warned.

"Does Mickey count as Mick or is does it fit with Mr Milkovich?"

"I'm Mr Gallagher or sir if I call you Mickey."

"Okay. Just needed confirmation."

"Now go and sit. I'll be over in a minute." And he definitely didn't watch Mickey's butt as he walked away.

* * *

They'd made more progress than anyone else by the end of the lesson - Ian knew the most, after all. So whilst everyone else was planning on meeting up to work, Ian and Mickey didn't need to. 

"Think you can do the last bit by yourself?" He asked his student.

"I guess." Mickey grinned, feeling more confident than he let on. 

"But if you can't," Ian raised an eyebrow. "you know where I live."

"Bye, Mr G."

"Bye, Mr Milkovich

* * *

Ian received the knock on the door he was expecting that night.

"Hi, Mr Gallagher. I was... struggling. Thought you could help."

"Mhm." A smile grew on Ian's face. "I made you a sandwich." He pushed Mickey towards the kitchen.

"Am I that predictable?"

"Yup."

"Guess you know what I'm thinking then."

"You're wondering if you should ask if sex would make me do it instead of you."

Mickey just blushed. "Would it?"

"No. No, it wouldn't. I told you that was a one time thing."

Mickey smiled. "I know. I just want your help."

"Sure."

They settled down to work. 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This leads straight to chapter 18. Chapter 17 is just an additional one. You don't have to read it but it leads into 18 like this one does. I suggest reading it though.


	17. The Second Situation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What would have happened if Mickey worked with Adam.

                STILL WEDNESDAY

Adam approached Mickey as soon as they were told to pair up. "Hey there."

"Hi."

"Is it cool if we pair up? I think we work pretty well together."

"Fine." Was all Mickey said before he heard the legs of the chair scrape along the floor.

Making eye contact with Ian, they exchanged an awkward smile. 

* * *

What he and Mickey had was purely platonic now. That sexual tension seemed to have ceased since Mickey opened up to him. What was it about Mickey pairing up with Adam that frustrated him?

He watched from afar as Adam obviously tried to flirt with Mickey and Mickey smiled every so often at what he was saying. Ian knew Mickey didn't like relationships but he'd had first hand experience to show that flirting was something Mickey did naturally and with great success.  

He watched, getting more and more jealous, as Mickey's little smiles turned into big ones and there's full on flirting going on. Gentle touched to the arm, laughing a lot and intense eye contact showed Mickey was into it. 

* * *

Mickey noticed Ian glancing over at him. Of course he did. He loved making Mr Gallagher jealous. The sex had been the best of his life and he needed more. However, that wasn't his main motivation. He just needed more Ian in his life. He just liked him like he liked his friends, right? He just wanted to hang out, eat pizza and drink beer with the man. That's not weird, right? Ian was a great listener, he made Mickey smile, he was basically the polar opposite of his dad and that's someone Mickey needed in his life.

Mickey was broken out of his thoughts when Adam said "Hey, what'cha thinking about?"

"Sex." He laughed.

"Really?" He raised an eyebrow. "We going to  _work_ tonight then?" He said  _work_ with a wink.

Mickey subtly glanced at Ian.  _Bad sex is better than no sex_ he recalled telling him. "Ask me again at the end of class." _  
_

* * *

Ian received the knock on the door he was expecting that night.

"Hi, Mr Gallagher. I was... struggling. Thought you could help."

"Guessing things didn't go well with Adam?"

"Don't wanna talk about it."

"Fine. Want me to make you a sandwich.

"Am I that predictable?"

"Yup."

"Guess you know what I'm thinking then."

"You're wondering if you should ask if sex would make me do it instead of you."

Mickey just blushed. "Would it?"

"No. No, it wouldn't. I told you that was a one time thing."

Mickey smiled. "I know. I just want your help."

"Sure."

They settled down to work. 

* * *

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just like the last chapter, this leads straight to chapter 18. You probably guessed that from the ending being exactly the same. 
> 
> I haven't written 18 yet but I'll make it work.
> 
> Hope you're enjoying. <3


	18. The Challenge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little smut and a little fluff  
> This was a bit rushed because I have more important things to be doing but needed a quick break. Sorry.

THURSDAY

Mickey crashed on Ian's couch again on Wednesday night. They were working until quite late despite not having a lot to do.  _FRIENDS_ on the TV did them no favours. The atmosphere was so relaxed and everything, from the way they were sat next to each other to the way they laughed, was just so natural. Eventually, they decided to go to sleep. Mickey once again refused to sleep in Ian's bed, opting to let his teacher have his own bed and sleeping on the sofa.

* * *

 

When Mickey woke up on Thursday morning, Ian wasn't in the kitchen yet. He felt really awkward. After looking around for a minute or two he decided to get up and make some coffee. Uneasily navigating around the kitchen, trying not to be loud and wake Ian, he found everything he needed. 

Going to the bathroom seemed like the obvious next step whilst his coffee cooled so he decided to go and freshen up and use the toilet. He pushed the door open and stopped with a half-smirk-half-grimace look on his face at the sight of his teacher beating one out in front of the mirror. He stood, opening and closing his mouth like a goldfish, undecided on whether he should talk or leave when he and Ian made eye contact. 

"Um, Mick." Ian hissed awkwardly, pulling his trousers up. Ian then had that same goldfish look on his face. "Can we just pretend this didn't happen, please?"

Mickey finally snapped out of it. "Or we could not and I could finish you off properly." Before Ian knew what was going on, Mickey pulled down Ian's sweatpants and took his dick into his mouth.

"Ah,  **fuck**." Ian groaned. His hands reached for the back of Mickey's head, forcing him to pick up the pace. " **shit**." Mickey's tongue moved fluently over all the sensitive spots and Ian lost control. It didn't take long for Ian to spill into Mickey's mouth - having been already beating it out before Mickey walked in - his student's name on his lips. He slouched against the bath as Mickey stood up and spat into the sink.

"Aw, you not going to swallow? You think I'm that cheap?" Ian laughed. 

"I'm not good with the whole swallowing thing. Guess I've not had enough experience."

"I was joking." Ian ruffled Mickey's hair. "Thanks."

"Welcome." Was all Mickey said, straightening his hair out again.

"Need me to..." Ian trailed off.

Mickey laughed. "Nah, man. I'm good."

"This was a bad idea, you know."

"You don't seem too broken up about it."

"I've got to sit and teach you later today and I'll just be picturing my dick in your mouth."

"Sounds fun. I challenge you to go the whole lesson without popping a woody."

"That's not going to happen when you're in the room, Mick."

"Oh, yeah? I really have the effect on you, huh?" Mickey raised his eyebrows. 

"Not normally but you will now you shithead."

"Mission accomplished."

Ian put his hand on Mickey's shoulder as he left the room.

"I made coffee!" Mickey called after him before shutting the bathroom door and grabbing hold of his own dick.

* * *

 Later that day, in his English lesson, Mickey was doing all he could to turn Ian on without the class realising. Biting and licking his lips; sucking on his pen; creating intense eye contact. Anything he though may have an effect on Ian's dick. Of course it worked. Ian stayed sat down behind his desk, obviously he had something to hide.

English was the their last lesson of the day so they could be as slow as they wanted leaving. Everyone seemed to rush out, eager to get home, except for Ian, Mickey and Adam.

"So, do you want to come over tonight? I got the place to myself." He winked at Mickey.

"Nah, sorry, man. I've got some shit to do."

"You sure I can't tempt you?"

"Certain. See you tomorrow."

Adam huffed and stormed out of the room.

"You're turning down sex? Wow." Ian laughed when they were alone. 

"Guess I'm not really in the mood. I gotta get back to my dad."

"Good luck." Ian laughed.

"I'm going to need it." Mickey began to leave.

"Don't do anything stupid." Ian called after him.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope that was okay and the thing about both chapter 16 and 17 going straight to 18 made sense?  
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Changed my tumblr URL btw: [kinda-magnetic](http://kinda-magnetic.tumblr.com)  
> 


	19. The Embrace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a little deeper but still a bit fluffy.

There was a knock on Ian's door at around 21:00. He knew who it was going to be. "Hey, Mick."

"Hi. Can I come in?" His voice was quiet.

"Of course." Ian ushered him onto the couch and sat down next to him. "What happened?"

"I don't want to talk about it. Just needed to get away."

"Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine. Let's change the subject."

"Okay." Ian said, unconvincingly. "So, I'm pretty mad at you, you little shit."

"Why?"

"That  _'stunt'_ you pulled earlier."

"Don't know what you're talking about."

"Yeah, you do. Suggestively sucking on your pen. We were practically eye fucking at one point." Ian laughed.

"Completely unintentional. Got you hard though."

"Of course it did."

"Yeah, me too."

Ian made a swing to playfully hit Mickey on the arm. Mickey flinched faster than Ian had ever seen anyone move and the look on his face was a look you'd expect someone who'd just seen the Grim Reaper to possess. 

"Mick."

"Sorry."

"What the fuck are you apologising for?"

"I looked a bit weak just then... I'm guessing."

"You don't have to apologise for looking weak. You need to feel comfortable around me. I wouldn't hurt you. You know that, right?"

"I know. It's a permanent thing. I've beaten so many people up and had so many detentions because I've thought someone was about to hurt me. Well, not even thought they would. It's more like a reflex. I can't stop it."

"What did your dad to this time?" Ian sighed.

Mickey stood up and pulled his shirt over his head, displaying the magnificent bruise pooling at his lower back. Ian reached out to touch the bruise and Mickey cried out in pain. There were actually tears in the boy's eyes when his gaze met Ian's. 

"Shit, Mick." Ian stood up and pulled Mickey into a hug, feeling Mickey's tears against his chest. "Do you want to go and take a shower or something?"

"Yes please." 

"Spare towels are under the sink."

"Thanks." Mickey left Ian's embrace.

* * *

Ian was sat in front of the TV with 2 beers on the table when Mickey came out. "How are you feeling?"

"Like my dad punched me in the back. OH WAIT!" Mickey groaned sarcasrically. 

"Should we report him or something?"

"I'll just get put into the system. I don't want to deal with that. I'll put up with a beating evey so often. Some verbal abuse sometimes. But I get to stay out of homes and foster families and shit."

"You're eighteen soon. You won't have no go into the system."

"Just a few weeks. I'll survive."

"Good. And you've got a place to crash here if you need it."

"Thanks."

"Speaking of crashing, you're having my bed tonight."

"Why?"

"Have you seen you're back?"

"It's fine."

"Mick, that's the biggest bruise I've ever seen. You're not sleeping on my couch."

"Okay. Thanks."

"Now grab a beer and pick a movie."

"I have History homework to do."

"You can work at the kitchen table. I won't be any use."

"Thanks." Mickey took the beer and grabbed the bag he'd left by the door before sitting at the kitchen.

He finished the homework before settling down next to Ian, watching some  _Community_. Mickey fell asleep on Ian's shoulder again and even though Ian wanted him to sleep in the bed he decided just to make him comfortable and fetched the blanket before getting in bed himself. 

* * *

Ian felt his mattress dip in the middle of the night. Timidly, Mickey slid in. "Mick?" Ian croaked.

"Sorry. You were right about the sofa being bad for my back. I was hoping I could slip in without waking you. I can get out again if you wa-"

"Get comfy." Ian shifted closer to the other edge.

"Thanks."

"I don't think you realise how much you've thanked me tonight."

"It's necessary. You've saved me."

"Don't be so dramatic." Ian laughed. 

"This is kinda strange, huh?" Mickey said after a moment of silence. 

"What?"

"You're my teacher and I'm in your bed."

"You need it."

"You're breaking the law."

"You need it." Ian said again.

"I don't want you to go to jail or some shit for it."

"We'll be fine, Mick."

"What if someone sees?"

"If someone sees I'll show them your bruises and the attention will be put on your dad, not me. You're safer here."

"Thanks."

"It is weird though I guess. What even is this?"

"This being..."

"Whatever the fuck your describe our relationship as."

"You're more than just my teacher, I guess you'd be classed as a friend. But we fucked so that'd move you to friends with benefits."

"I don't want to be friends with benefits, Mick. I don't _do_ friends with benefits." 

"We're not. Just friends. In a few weeks I can be out of your hair and you can get a boyfriend back in here."

Ian laughed. "No rush."

Mickey smiled. "You want a little spoon." He giggled.

"Shut up. That can wait as long as you need it to."

"Thanks."

"Stop thanking me."

"If you're going to postpone a relationship so that I can crash here. I need to thank you."

"It's okay."

"So, are you the big spoon because you're too big to be the little spoon or do you feel it comes with being a top or what?"

"I like being protective. I like covering someone and stopping them getting hurt."

"I've noticed."

"Guess I like doing it awake and asleep."

"You're pretty good at it."

"Spooning? How would you know?" Ian lightened the mood.

"Shut up." Mickey laughed, rolling to face away from his teacher. 

"I'd show you how amazing I am but I don't want to hurt your back. Night, Mick."

"Goodnight, Ian." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not been proof-read. My apologies.
> 
> Have some almost-spooning...
> 
> More tomorrow.


	20. The Interruption

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next update.

When he woke up he could feel Mickey's warm breath on his shoulder and hear each of his exhales. He turned and watched the rise and fall of his chest, wondering if this is the most relaxed he'd ever seen the boy. Not wanting to wake his sleeping student, he decided to wait in bed a little longer. He grabbed his book.

"Gatsby?" He heard a weak voice next to him. He'd only read a few pages since he picked the book up, he must have woken Mickey anyway.

"Yeah. The more times I read it, the more I notice."

"It's so lame that you've read it more than once."

"I teach it every year. But I really enjoy it anyway. I love the narrator within a narrator thing Fitzgerald's got going on."

"It's nice to have a gay main character too. Even if he doesn't admit it."

"You've read it?"

"Yeah. You teach it every year. You're forgetting I've wanted you to fuck me for ages. The earlier I read it, the more I could think about it. And the chances of me impressing you were higher."

"You're a pretty impressive guy anyway, Mick."

"Thanks." He blushed. He began to sit up but fell back down in the bed. "I ache like hell though. Ya gotta pull me up."

Ian laughed and jumped out of bed, waking to the other side and grabbing Mickey's hands. Mickey groaned until he was sat up. "Fuck."

"Lean forwards." Ian ordered. He inspected the bruise. "That's horrible."

"Hey! That's my body you're talking about!"

"Mick, you know I think you have a great body but that bruise is tragic."

"I'll be fine." He tried moving again. "Fuck."

"You wanna spend the day in bed?"

"Nah. Gotta go to school, man."

"You must really be feeling bad because I swear you just said you wanted to go to school."

"Shut up." Mickey smiled. "I don't want to. I need to. I've gotta pass if I'm gunna graduate and not be your student anymore."

"You're only going to school so we can legally fuck?"

"Fuck, date, same thing, right?"

"Mick."

"I know. I know. Unrealistic aim."

"I was just going to tell you that I shouldn't be your reason to go to school. Or sex or whatever your twisted motivation is. You should want to pass for yourself. And as for us dating..." He put his fingers to Mickey's chin, angling his head up and placing a kiss on his lips. "I thought Mickey Milkovich didn't kiss."

"Mickey Milkovich can always find exceptions to his rules. I've already had breakfast with you, haven't I?"

Ian gave a hum of approval. "You'll be graduating soon. We'll see."

"Yeah?" Mickey looked hopeful.

"Yeah. Stay here today. One day won't make you fail."

"Fine."

"I'll bring you some toast and the remote for the TV is in that draw." He pointed to the bedside table.

"I might just read Gatsby again." He raised an eyebrow.

"I think that would be a good use of your time." He came back with the toast and pulled on some clothes under Mickey's intense gaze. "Oh. The wifi password is KAZ2Y5221B. I'll just write it down."  

* * *

 

Mickey read a few chapters before deciding to get some sleep. When he woke up he didn't have a clue what time it was. He we opened the draw with the TV controller in it and found that, right next to it, was some lube and condoms. Suddenly, the TV wasn't at the forefront of his mind. He got out his phone and took a photo, sending it to his teacher.

Ian wasn't teaching when he received the text. He was sat at his desk as casually pulled out his phone. 

 

 He smiled to himself but didn't respond.

* * *

He was watching  _How I Met Your Mother_ but he was thinking about the lube. He gave in and stripped off his clothes. He slicked up three fingers and slid the first in up to the knuckle. He thrust a little bit before slipping in a second. He pumped them in and out until his found his prostate. "Fuck." He slid in a third finger and bent them just right, finding his prostate again. He repeated the movement again and again until he was a squirming mess on the bed. Of course that was when he was interrupted. 

"Why's the TV on so loud, Mi-" Ian paused.

"Shit." Mickey jumped, removing his hand and pulling up the covers. "Sorry."

"Don't stop on my account." Ian raised an eyebrow.

"It's just... the lube was by the remote and I was bored an-"

"You don't need to explain. It's sexy,"

"Shut up." Mickey laughed.

"I'm being serious. Keep going."

"Does it for you, huh?"

"Fuck yeah." Ian grabbed himself through his trousers.

Mickey laughed, throwing back the covers and stroking his dick."

"Fucker. Put them back in."

Mickey smiled and grabbed more lube. He slicked up again and put his fingers back in.

Ian stripped off, hand going to dick and he stoked himself as he watched Mickey finger fuck himself. He went and sat down on the other side of the bed, facing Mickey. 

They both played with themselves until the came And then burst out into laughter. 

"I've never done that before."

"Me neither."

"Nice way to come home."

"Nice way to  _come_."

"Yeah."

"Bigger than I remember it." Mickey nodded towards Ian's dick.

"It's not that big..." Ian blushed.

"Dude, you're packing nine inches."

"Maybe eight and a half."

"Still huge. Mine's like a six and a half or seven."

"You're a bottom. It doesn't matter."

"Not great for my ego, man. It's like saying you're already the girl in the relationship, what's remaining of your masculinity doesn't need to be big."

"Mick, seven is still above average. And just because you're a bottom, doesn't make your the girl. You're pretty good in bed. You proved that last weekend." Ian lay down next to where Mickey was slouched.

"Thanks." Mickey moved to lay next to him.

"I need a nap."

"You're warn out that easily, old man?"

"Busy day at school. Need rest." Ian closed his eyes.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope it was okay. I was going to be a bit more graphic with the fingering but I wasn't in the mood for smut.  
> The majority of the next chapter has been written so should be up later or tomorrow.   
> Oh, and in case you can't tell, the picture Mickey sent Ian was of Ian's extra large condoms.
> 
> So I've been rereading my stuff and realised this makes no sense. Surely Ian would already know if Mickey had read it what with it already being the end of the year so they'd have already studied it. Please look past the stupid error.
> 
> I've been having some [tumblr](http://kinda-magnetic.tumblr.com) issues but I think it's okay now.


	21. The Mac & Cheese

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More fluff.  
> Not a long chapter but things keep getting in the way so I'm struggling with the update per day thing.

"What is it we're doing?" Mickey sighed when he woke up.

"What do you mean?"

"You go from being protective teacher to protective parent to flirting to fucking. I don't understand."

"Me neither. Do we need to define it?"

"I suppose not. I'd just to know how to act around you when you keep changing."

"I act how I feel I need to at the time. If you're hurt I'll pull the protective parent. If we're at school I'll pull the protective teacher but if you're okay I'm just going to be casual."

"Okay. Just don't be parental any time when genitals are exposed."

Ian laughed "okay."

"Thanks."

"Welcome." The made eye contact. "How long until graduation?"

"About five weeks."

Ian groaned. "I'm going to go make us some food and then I have some marking to do. Then we're going through what you missed in my class today."

"Thanks, sir."

"Fucker. You're not allowed to do that."

"Could that be some kink or something once I'm not your student anymore?"

Ian just remained silent and left to room to Mickey's laughter.

* * *

Mickey pulled himself out of bed a while later and went to the kitchen. Ian was just in his boxers and his back looked magnificent whilst he was cooking. He took a seat the the table and watched his teacher work.

They sat and ate mac cheese in silence, occasionally exchanging glances. "So how far did you get with Gatsby?" Ian eventually asked.

"Read a few chapters before deciding to go back to sleep."

"What do you think?"

"I have no strong opinion. I hate Nick but as for the book as a whole, I'm neutral."

"Why don't you like Nick?"

"He's up his fucking butt. He's using Jordan as his beard. He thinks Gatsby likes him as much as he likes Gatsby. He doesn't tell Wilson that his wife is having an affair. His love of Gatsby is bordering on obsessive. Would you like me to continue?"

"No. I think I've got it. You're kind of a nerd, you know that right?"

"Only in English."

"Because you wanted sex."

"Yup."

"Being a model student for me wasn't going to make me fuck you."

"Raised the chances."

"No it didn't. What happened between us was wrong and it shouldn't ha-"

"Please don't say that."

"I was just going to tell you that it was wrong, inevitable and would have happened even if you were flunking."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. Your grades had nothing to do with the fact I ask to meet you at the fairytale or let you crash here."

"Oh."

"And you should know that there aren't many circumstances that would get me to sleep with a student."

"So Mandy giving me your number by accident was the best thing that could happen."

"How did your sister get my number in the first place?"

"Not a clue."

"Mick, where is Mandy? Have you left her with your dad or something? Because she could always-"

"She lives with her mum. She my half-sister. Same dad, different mum. She got away from the beast but her step-dad doesn't like me because of my dad so I'm not welcome in their house."

"That sucks."

"Yup. They stood by and watched me get beaten and bruised and refused to do anything."

"Mick." Was all Ian could say.

"But I'm okay so yeah."

"I just want to hug you and never let go in case you break or some shit."

"Mickey Milkovich doesn't cuddle." Mickey laughed.

"He breaks his rules sometimes." Ian raised an eyebrow, standing up and opening his arms.

Mickey huffed out a laugh and stood up too. He walked into Ian's embrace and pressed against his chest, wrapping his arms around his teacher. "Okay, this quite nice. Thanks."

"Welcome." Their hug lasted longer than average but it wasn't awkwardly long. It ended with Ian placing a kiss on the top of the smaller boy's head."Finish eating and then we're going to talk about _The Eve of St Agnes_."  

* * *

"I should probably head home." Mickey said after a few hours.

"You don't have to."

"My dad will wonder where I am. He'll be extra violent tomorrow if he doesn't see me tomorrow. I need to change my clothes anyway."

"Okay. Here if you need me."

"I might see you later then."

"Bye." 

* * *

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope that was okay. Wasn't a very significant chapter; just a filler really.  
> Thanks for reading. <3
> 
> Hit me up on [tumblrrrrr](http://kinda-magnetic.tumblr.com) ...if you want...obviously...


	22. The Beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My internet has been down so I had to break my updating everyday routine but I'm back now.
> 
> I hope this is okay

* * *

TUESDAY 

Ian was teaching yet another lesson on Keats that morning. He kept glancing across to Mickey who was slowly dropping to sleep at his desk. "Mr Milkovich, am I keeping you awake? Am I being that boring?"

"Yes." Mickey grumbled. "We've already done this shit."

"This may be Southside but I don't want you swearing in my lessons."

Mickey muttered something under his breath. "What was that?"

"Nothing."

Ian exaggerated a sigh. "See me at the end of class."

At the end of the lesson the students filed out as Mickey made his way to the front of the room.

"What the hell was that for?"

"Wanted to talk to you. Couldn't be obvious about it."

"Fuck you." Mickey smirked.

"How were you last night? You don't look like you slept much."

"Dad brought some random skank home. They were going at it for a long time. Quite loud."

"That's a relief. I thought you were going to say he did something to you."

"Nah. He was preoccupied."

"As long as you're okay."

"I'm fine."

"Great. Well, you know where I am." Ian wasn't going to admit he missed having Mickey in his bed.

"Thanks, sir."

Ian laughed.

"Thanks, Ian."

"That's better. See you later?"

"Maybe. Bye."

"Bye, Mick."

* * *

Ian got a knock on the door at around 2210. "Hey, Ian. Can I come in?"

"Do you really need to ask?"

"Thought you might have a guy in there."

"On a Tuesday? I don't think so."

"So this weekend...?"

"Not if you still need me."

"Am I cock-blocking you?"

"If you're safe, I don't care."

"Thanks."

"Anyway, I was in bed. Are you joining me?"

"I should take the couch."

"Should you?"

"Yeah."

"Come get in my bed, dumb shit."

"But we-"

"I'm not going to try anything. You have my word."

"Okay.." So Mickey pulled off his shoes and jeans and climbed into bed with Ian. "I've replaced your little spoon again."

Ian laughed. "No you haven't" he curled up behind Mickey. "You've just given me one."

* * *

WEDNESDAY 

Waking up didn't seem so daunting when Ian was pushed up against his back. The slow inhales and exhales of the man were enough to lull Mickey off back to sleep but the idea of school kept him awake. He was curled up next to his teacher for fucks sake. How could he NOT think about school?

Regardless, he lay in bed smiling.

"What are you grinning at?" Ian groaned about five minutes later.

"I've got my back to you, man. How do you know I'm smiling?"

"I can sense it. So what's got you so happy?"

"I'm just really comfortable."

"This something you could get used to?"

"I'd love to but-"

"No buts unless it's your butt."

"That's the gayest thing I've ever heard."

"Mhm." Ian agreed sleepily. "I'm pretty damn gay."

Mickey just chuckled. "And so are you."

"Anyway, I'd love to but-"

"What if I want you in my bed more often?"

"I don't want to be the reason you lose your job. We can't fuck."

"I didn't say anything about fucking. I want spooning."

"You'll be able to find a little spoon you can legally fuck too if you go out this weekend."

"I don't give a shit about sex. I don't even normally do out-of-relationship sex. I don't sleep around or put out on a first date. I don't want sex!"

"Really? What the fuck is wrong with you?"

"I'm romantic? Passionate? Deep?"

"Do guys usually see that as a turn off?"

"A lot do. I'm guessing you do?"

"Nah. I mean, I'm a horny teenager but I think I could live without if you made me."

"Dude, I'd never attempt to make you celibate."

"So are you saying I shouldn't want you?"

"I'm saying I put out in relationships."

"You want us to... what exactly?"

"Date! Fucks sake, Mick. I'm painfully attracted to you but I'm getting so many mixed messages right now. I just want to know if you're into me or not."

"I'm so into you I'm pathetic. You're all I think about, man. My dad didn't even come home last night. I just wanted to come here and be with you."

Ian blushed. "Oh yeah? That curious about my spooning, huh?"

"There wasn't much else to be curious about. I've already seen everything else." Mickey reached down and grabbed Ian semi-hard dick. "It's fucking huge."

"I just wasn't sure if you'd want me."

"If one of us should be concerned about that it's me. I figured sooner or later you'd decide that the high school kid was lame and boring and inexperienced and find some hotter guy."

"Mick, you don't have to worry about that."

"So what are we now?"

"More than friends. More than fuck buddies. Polar opposite to friends with benefits."

"Really?"

"If that's what you want."

Mickey didn't answer in words. Instead, he turned around in Ian's arms and made eye contact. "This is what you want?" He muttered as he grew closer to Ian's lips.

"Definitely." Ian tilted his head slightly right before closing his eyes and getting closer. Mickey mimicked Ian's actions and tipped his own head right before locking lips with his teacher. The kisses were patient and explorational, little nibbles followed by soothing tongues and the surprisingly non disgusting taste of morning breath.

"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, explorational isn't a recognised word but it fits so I'm using it!
> 
> I have another chapter that I'm very close to finishing so watch this space....if you want...
> 
> I hope you're still enjoying. :)


	23. The Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another! <3

* * *

WEDNESDAY

  
After making out for a while, Mickey and Ian pulled themselves out of bed to eat. It was slightly awkward whilst they sat in silence, munching on cereal.

"So are you my boyfriend now?" Mickey raised an eyebrow.

"Maybe we shouldn't define it yet."

"By 'yet' do you mean before I'm eighteen?"

"Perhaps."

"Sounds smart. It'd be weird being taught by my boyfriend."

"Please don't remind me how wrong this is." He rubbed his eyes with his palms.

"It's only wrong if someone finds out." Mickey grinned, killing the tension in the room.

"You've got an answer for everything, haven't you?"

"Yup. Get used to it."

"Guess I'm going to have to." Ian pecked Mickey on the lips before departing.

* * *

Mickey couldn't decide whether class was awkward or amusing. Him and Ian exchanged glances every so often - Mickey even winked on occasion - and Ian picked on Mickey occasionally to answer the easy questions. "Mr Milkovich, what is the significance of the owl and the hare in stanza one?"

"Are they representing predictor and prey?"

"Correct. Well done."

Mickey gave Ian a small smile as he left the classroom at the end of the lesson, leaving Ian smiling like an idiot into an empty room.

He picked up his phone with the intention of texting something cute to his student when the principle walked in. "Someone's looking very happy this morning." He smiled.

"Yeah, just got some good news from my family, sir."

"A wedding? A kid?"

"My brother has decided to propose to his girlfriend." That was complete bullshit, Lip proposed 2 years ago.

"That's great. Well, obviously I didn't come here to make small talk. I need you here tonight."

"Why?"

"We're brainstorming for fundraising ideas. So we might be here late."

Great. His first night with Mickey where they could kiss and cuddle and be all couply, and he wouldn't get to make the most of it. "Is there any chance I can cut out early? My family is all getting together to celebrate." More bullshit.

"I suppose but you still need to be there for some of it."

"Of course, sir."

"We're starting at 1930."

Ian felt guilty. Not the guilt that came with the idea of dating a student but the guilt of not being able to spend time with the student he was dating. Without wanting to be shallow, he knew Mickey was looking forward to spending the night together now they'd decided to be more than friends. He didn't want to leave Mickey hanging.

Ian pulled up in the car park at around 1920 and mentally prepared himself for an evening of Hell. Most of the teachers at the school were boring old guys or incompetent, under-qualified new-comers. Ian didn't spend time with people from work for a reason.

Honestly, Ian loved teaching. He loved reading and analysing and passing on his analysis and he didn't care that some people grew tired of his analogies in class. Over-analysis could never be a bad thing.

But the company wasn't great. Some of his students really tried and excelled and wanted to please him and want to do well - or, evidently, want to fuck him - but the majority would happily sit back and ignore his teaching. He knew some people would never listen to him but he'd never define them as 'beyond helping'. He always strived to find a certain method to help a certain student excel or a particular phrase to help people remember a tricky fact. He might not have liked many of his students but he sure as hell tried.

The teachers bored him. He didn't really fit with either crowd. The older men and women didn't really see him as someone who would match their intellect, he was too young. And he didn't want to spend time with those teachers hired when there were budget cutbacks and they had to hire what they could afford. He didn't see himself as a snob or a shallow person but he could find more enjoyment by himself that with those of his own age.

But, nevertheless, he pulled himself out of his car and went into the school building, mentally preparing himself for an evening of boredom.

It was 2125. He planned on excusing himself about an hour and a half after he arrived but someone else would start talking every time he was about to ask to leave.

His phone vibrated.

  
The first picture was just a selfie of Mickey on his bed with a pout. The second... that grabbed Ian's attention.

His student was laying on his bed, completely naked, bottle of lube in his hand and a raised eyebrow.

And the third... the third was definitely not safe for work. Three of Mickey's fingers were knuckle deep in his butt and his expression was priceless.

He'd simply captioned the series with 'here's what you're missing'.

Ian made sure his crotch was covered so the other teachers wouldn't see his tenting before moving back to the conversation. He thought unsexy thoughts until he could feel a little tension released.

Just when he was comfortable that his erection wasn't showing anymore, his phone vibrated again. He was presented with an image of his student's naked ass, one finger inserted and  _could have been you_ accompanying the photo.  

"Are we interrupting something more important, Mr Gallagher?" The principal spoke up.

"Sorry, sir, it's just my brother."

"I forgot that you'd asked to leave early. You can go if you want."

"Thanks."

"No problem. Give him my congratulations."

Ian stood up and eagerly walked out.

* * *

"You're a little shit. You know that?" Ian blurted out, walking through his door.

There was no response. He walked through the to his bedroom to find Mickey naked and blissfully sleeping in his bed.

A fond smile grew on his face as he leaned against the door frame and watched the boy look at ease. Mickey looked the most open when he was sleeping. He wasn't desperately trying to put on his hard exterior and he wasn't paranoid his dad would beat him. He just looked peaceful.

Ian went through to his bathroom to relieve himself and brush his teeth before heading back to his room and pulling his outer layers off. He slid between the warmed sheets and curled up tight around Mickey's back, laying an arm over his waist.

"Took you long enough." He heard a quiet voice mumble.

"Those guys don't half talk. It was all boring shit too. They're all still there now."

"I'm glad I was here instead then. I had lube."

"I noticed. You're such a shit. Those pictures were definitely not useful when I was in public. I was pitching a tent immediately. Do you have any idea how embarrassing it is to have to hide a boner in front of your coworkers?"

"Dude, I get a woody in pretty much every one of your lessons. You learn how to hide it."

"I turn you on, Mick?"

"Do you really need to ask?"

"S'pose not" he kissed Mickey's shoulder. "Maybe English just has that effect on you."

"Oh yeah. Keats has so much sex appeal." Mickey laughed. "His Spenserian stanzas just do it for me. All that religious ardent young love shit goes right to my cock."

Ian chuckled. "I love that at least one student listens in my lessons."

"You're a pretty good teacher, Mr G."

"Thanks."

"Now shut up and go to sleep."

Ian kissed the back of Mickey's neck before burrowing his head in his plump pillow and drifting off.

* * *

  
THURSDAY

"Morning, Mick. You gotta get up." Ian shook his student's shoulder.

"Don't wanna."

"I don't care. You need to go to school."

"I thought dating my teacher would benefit me in some way. You know, sex for answers and that shit."

"If you're in this for better grades you can think again. I'm not giving you any answers. I'm already giving you the easy questions in class, let's leave it at that. I still want you to get a good education."

"Why?"

"You're a smart kid, Mick. You've got huge potential."

"I'm only good in your lessons. I'm dumb in everything else."

"I doubt that. But if it's true, I'm sure I could try and help. I'm pretty good at math and chemistry ."

"You're an English teacher. Why would you be able to help me with math and chem?"

"When I was in tenth grade, my brother tutored me so I could get my grades high enough to enlist. And I told you about Lloyd tutoring me after sex."

"You wanted to sign up?"

"I did. It didn't end well. I don't want to talk about it."

"Okay." Mickey said awkwardly, pulling himself out of bed. "What's for breakfast?"

"You know where everything is." Ian gave him a playful slap on the ass.

* * *

Ian would have described Thursday night as sweet. He and Mickey curled up together on the sofa and put a movie on (once Mickey had done his homework, obviously). Ian's arm was stretched across the back of the couch and Mickey was pushed into his side.

This is one of the things Ian missed most over the months since his last break up. Whilst sex feels great, this intimacy was greater. All tension was blown away when Mickey yawned and pushed himself further against his teacher.

"You wanna go to bed, Mick?"

"I wanna finished the movie."

"How much longer?"

"About a half hour."

"Come 'ere." Ian lay down on his side and pulled Mickey to lay between him and the TV. He threw an arm over Mickey's waist and took a deep inhale of the smell of Mickey's hair.

"That was weird." Mickey croaked.

"What?"

"Smelling my hair. It's weird."

"Why?"

"Just is, man."

"You smell good."

"No I don't." Mickey blushed. "Just stop, okay?"

"Okay."

They watched the end of the movie before climbing into bed. "I'm glad you're here." Ian sighed with content.

"Yeah, me too. You're bed is so much more comfortable than mine."

"I'm hoping the company has something to do with it too."

"Mhm. Company is pretty good. And I don't gotta be near my dad."

Ian let the grammatical error slide. "I promise you you're safe here. And welcome here whenever you want."

"Thanks, Ian."

"Don't mention it." He pecked Mickey on the lips.

"I hope you get how big a deal it is that I'm kissing you. I don't kiss."

"Yeah you do." Ian chuckled.

"Not until now. No kissing. No cuddling. No sharing a bed."

"You had a boyfriend though."

"He wasn't really a boyfriend. We just had a lot of sex and hung out sometimes. We never just kissed or curled up in bed."

"Do you not want to?" Ian's face fell.

"Dumbass, I like it. It's different but I don't hate it. I mean we've only fucked once, kinda twice, but I'm here in your bed willingly. And I'm happy."

"Good. So, where are we on the sex front?"

"We probably shouldn't until I'm not your student anymore but we shouldn't be sharing a bed or kissing until then either but that's not stopping us."

"So are we going to break the law further and fuck?"

"You're a pretty great lay but there's a chance it will mess with my concentration in class and shit."

"You wanna hold off until you graduate?"

"I can't believe that I do. But you said you put out in relationships. Does that mean you want sex?"

"I told you that sex isn't my priority."

"Could you wait for a few weeks?"

"I can wait as long as you want me to."

"I don't want to be the one to send you to jail. Let's wait."

Ian made a noise of agreement as he leaned towards Mickey's mouth.

"Can't believe I had you down as a slut." Ian chuckled as he pulled away.

"Sorry, what?"

"I was joking."

"Yeah, right." Mickey huffed.

"Seriously, Mick. I wasn't insulting you."

"Sounded like you were. Remember you've been out fucking old guys too."

"Dude, I don't care how many people you have sex with."

"You realise you just spoke in present tense, right? Does that mean we're in an open relationship?"

"Fuck no. I meant how many you've _had_ sex with. If we're going to do this we're going to do it right."

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt super awkward dealing with a photo of a finger in someone's ass so I made that pic really small. So, yeah, Mickey fingered himself in Ian's bed and took photos of it. Totally OOC! :D
> 
> I hope this is satisfactory! Thanks for reading! <3


	24. The Poptarts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had no idea where this was going when I started it so it's kind of a filler really.

FRIDAY

"Mick." Ian woke Mickey up with a single word.

"What?"

"You know I don't actually think you're a slut, right?"

"Thats not what you said last night."

"I just had you down as a guy who really likes sex. I didn't think you'd want to hold off."

"Having sex and being a slut don't always come hand in hand. Liking what I like don't make me a bitch."

"Didn't say it does. I'm sorry for judging. Forgive me?"

"Fuck you." Mickey said as a grin grew on his face.

Ian smiled a million watt smile Before leaning across to kiss his student. "Now get up. You don't want to be late for school. You've got you favourite lesson first period."

"I thought math was after lunch." Mickey said teasingly.

"Little shit. You just dropped to a C in English."

"Wait, I was in higher than a C?"

Ian had been holding off telling his students their grades. He wanted to get them to work to the best of their abilities without being motivated by marks. "Shit."

"Please tell me." Mickey gave his best puppy dog eyes.

"Fucking fine. You're a B+ student."

"Seriously?" Mickey's smile went up so fast it was like a Ferrari going from 0 to 60 in 0.5 seconds.

"Yeah. You're one of my best students."

Mickeys grin was bright enough to be a second sun. "Awesome. Now I just need to get my other grades up so I can graduate and be here legally." He gestured towards the bed.

"Good because I don't think I could take it for another year."

"Teaching me or not having sex?"

"I'm not sure how I'll get though another day without a class with your stupid face in it. I could definitely take another year of teaching you. It's the celibacy I'm worried about."

"Now who's the slut."

"Mick." Ian said, eyes pleading.

"I'm just messing with you. You're not planning to go off and find Ned, right?"

"Not when I can have your ass in my bed."

"Well he's all up for a threesome."

"No way in hell. That ship has sailed."

"You've had a threesome?"

"I was high. I don't want to talk about it."

"Did you spend much of your life prior to me being high?"

"From the age of 16 to 18, pretty much."

"Why?" Mickey queried. Ian just hesitated. "We don't have to talk about it. It's fine."

"No. I might as well. I had some guy problems when I was younger and I over reacted. I enlisted under a fake name but my army career didn't last long because I started showing signs of... well that not important. I'd run away from home to sign up so I don't really see going back to my family as an option. I found myself at a gay club one night. I met this guy who slipped something in my drink. He took me to the dance floor and I was being all slutty. Anyway, this other guy came up to me and asked if I'd ever thought about dancing professionally. Long story short, I got hired as a go-go dancer and whenever I gave a lap dance or something someone would slip me something. My ass was so coked out. Anyway, I worked there for a couple of years and was high most of the time."

"Why did you stop?"

"I thought I could so something better for myself."

"And you did."

"And I did." Ian smiled. "No one outside my family and Lloyd and all the other guys I fucked know about that shit so if you could keep it to yourself..."

"Don't worry. I will."

"Thanks. No get up. Breakfast."

"I'm not really in the mood for cereal."

"I have pop tarts."

"I'm up." Mickey shot out of bed.

"That got you moving fast."

"Poptarts are like my biggest motivation."

"I'll keep that in mind."

"Like an A grade for a pop tart?"

"If that's what it takes to make you graduate then yeah."

"And a whole box for graduation."

"And I'll even give them to you as breakfast in bed."

"It's a shame it's not a food I could eat off you." Mickey gave the cheekiest grin ever to be grinned. 

"Kinky." 

"What can I say? It's a fantasy."

"What if I served Poprarts with a whipped cream topping?"

"Fuck yes."

* * *

"Should we do something tonight?" Ian asked over breakfast.

"What are you suggesting?" 

"I don't know. Just go out to a club or something."

"I hope you mean a gay one because can't be seen together in public."

"Yeah. A gay one."

"Could we go tomorrow night?"

"Sure. Why?"

"Thought we could just do what we did last night tonight. I'm not sure I'll have enough energy after school."

"You're a terrible teenager. I was out dancing until 3am when I was your age."

"You didn't have to go to school and try as hard as fucking possible to do well so you could legally fuck your teacher."

"That's true."

"Tomorrow."

"Tomorrow." Ian confirmed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope it was a decent filler.  
> Thanks for reading. ❤️


	25. The Fairytale

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second update of the day because I'm bored.
> 
> UPDATE: I just reread it and there were so my mistakes in ashamed. Autocorrect got me so many times. I think all mistakes have be rectified now though.

SATURDAY 

Mickey went home on saturday morning - after a long make out session, of course - partly because he felt like shoud show his face at his own house but mainly because he needed some clean clothes.

He got a text from Ian that afternoon:

* * *

 

So, at 1940, Ian pulled up outside the Fairytale to find Mickey leaning against the railings near the entrance. "Hey."

"Hey. Was starting to think you were going to leave me hanging."

"Couldn't let you be here alone. Who knows who might steal you from me?"

"I don't think that's going to happen."

"Good." Ian leant down to kiss Mickey. "Let's go."

They went in, grabbed some beers, and went and sat in a booth . 

"Remind me why watching nearly naked guys dance is any fun when you're already in a relationship." Ian turned to Mickey.

"Absolutely no idea. Gives me some guys to compare you to though."

"And remind you how hot I am?" Ian smirked.

"I don't know. That guy over there is pretty hot." Ian followed the direction that Mickey's sapphire eyes were looking.

"Ah, Ryan. He's always been a favourite of mine. And pretty much everyone else too. Back in the day, he made the most tips. I was a close second."

"Wait, you worked HERE?"

"Mhm. I could point you in the direction of the guys who are the best in bed if I was okay with you sleeping with anyone other than me."

"How many of these guys have you slept with?"

"There's been a lot of new dancers in the past 6 years. So I'd guess about 50% of the current ones."

"Wow. How many people have you been with altogether?" Mickey raised an eyebrow.

"You really want me to answer that?"

"Yeah. I need to know what I'm up against."

"You know I'm not comparing you to anyone, right?"

"I just want to know. You know, to know you're clean or whatever."

"Well, in my younger and more vulnerable years-"

"Don't give me Gatsby. Just give me a number." Mickey had malice in his voice.

"Mick, relax. I'd say..." He started counting on his fingers, mouthing names. "25... that I can remember. There might have been more while I was high that I don't remember."

"Wow." Mickey tried to look anywhere instead of Ian, choosing to staring at the blinding flashing lights.

"Most were back when I was naive and high and a teenager. Most meant nothing."

"How about me? Do I mean nothing?"

Ian's hand rose to Mickeys cheek but he was pushed off. "Mick, my feelings for you are already stronger than anyone before you. I didn't used to give a shit about who I fucked. I do now though. Like I told you, I don't do out of relationship sex anymore."

"You fucked Ned a few weeks ago." Mickey stated. 

"Which was your suggestion."

"That was before I wanted to date you."

"Please forget about all that shit. I want you and only you now. I promise."

"Okay."

"Mick, I promise."

"I said okay. We're good."

"Good." Ian leant across to kiss his student."

* * *

 

They hung out at the club for a while, devouring 7 beers between them. Ian didn't want to point out that Mickey had had more than him.

Whilst he didn't feel drunk, Ian decided calling a cab would be wiser than driving.

They were stood outside waiting for it when a drunk guy came up to them trying to sell some coke. Mickey glanced up at Ian. Ian just elbowed him in the arm and muttered "no thanks" to the drunk guy.

"Dude, you're 17. No drugs."

"Dude, we're Southside."

"Mhm. And I'm still telling you you to lay off drugs."

"I know for a fact that there's weed in that cupboard under your sink. Don't be such a hypocrite."

"Fine. But weed's the limit."

Mickey smirked. "I win."

"Shut up. I was the one that remembered to bring a coat. I win."

"Yeah, yeah. It's fucking freezing but you're nice and warm."

Ian unzipped his coat and held it open, gesturing for Mickey to curl up against his chest to keep warm. 

"Dude, that's weird."

"Wanting to keep you warm is weird?"

"Guess not."

"Just get in here."

Mickey put his hands on Ian's hips and pushed himself against the furnace-like chest as Ian's arms worked their way around Mickey's torso.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was that okay? Constructive criticism would be great?  
> I'm sorry if any of this clashes with what I've previously written (it's been a work in progress for about a month and I'm not capable of holding memories from that far back :L). Bring it to my attention if it does?  
> Thanks for reading <3


	26. The Birthday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've skipped a few days in their story to keep it more entertaining.

FRIDAY

  
"Mick." Ian shook his student's arm.

"What?"

"School."

"I don't wanna."

"Get up and I'll break the not before graduation rule tomorrow night."

"Why?"

"To celebrate your birthday, dipshit."

"I normally don't make a big deal of my birthday but if I get sex I'm all up for it. Just don't get me a present."

"Too late." He muttered before placing a kiss on Mickey's cheek and climbing out of bed.

"Dude, it's been a couple of weeks. You shouldn't have got me a present."

"A couple of weeks is long enough. Now shut up and get up."

* * *

SATURDAY

Mickey woke up to more stimulation than he was prepared for. Ian was licking a strip up his dick.

Mickey's hand shot down to that fiery red hair. "Fuck."

He felt Ian give a hum of agreement, vibrations traveling through his body.

"You said we'd break the rule tonight."

Ian puled off with a pop. "We can do it tonight too." He latched his lips back on.

"Fuuuuck."

"Dude, it's just a blow job."

"Best one I've had."

"I've not even finished yet." Ian sucked Mickey back in and kept going until his nose was touching Mickey's abdomen.

Mickey's grip in the burning locks tightened. "Shit."

Ian's tongue worked the underside of his dick which pulled even more groans of approval from the younger boy.

Mickey didn't last for nearly as long as he wanted, spilling into Ian's mouth after just a matter of minutes. "Dude, that was amazing."  
Ian rose to Mickey's level, wiping the white liquid from the corners of his mouth.

"You need to work on your swallowing. I think you're a bit rusty."

Ian gave him a playful shove. "Happy birthday."

Mickey pulled Ian down for a kiss. "Thanks."

"What do you want for breakfast?"

"Poptarts." Mickey sighed, laying his head back on the pillow. 

"I'll be right back."

"Dude, you don't have to do the breakfast in bed for the birthday thing. I can get up."

"Yeah, but it's your birthday and there's no school so you should stay in bed."

"Yeah, you're right. And you should stay here with me." Mickey pulled Ian back on to the bed. 

"That's a good idea." Ian crawled back under the sheets and pulled Mickey onto his chest. 

* * *

Not too long later they were fucking again. Mickey was straddling Ian's hips, impaling himself on Ian's dick. Every so often he'd bend down and kiss Ian and every time their tongues touched he groaned a little louder. He spent most of his time with one hand on Ian's shoulder and one on his hip, keeping a steady beat.

Ian's phone rang and broke the moment. They has a small conversation using only their eyes when Mickey stopped thrusting. 

Ian reached for his phone.  _Fiona_ appeared on the screen. "It's my sister. I should probably answer."

"Yeah. Don't mind  _me_." On 'me' he rose and fell on Ian's dick again, pulling out a groan. 

He answered. "Hey, Fi."

Mickey started making small, smooth moves up and down whilst Ian spoke. "Um, I'm not sure I can get there that early. I'm a little busy right" he paused to suppress a groan "now." He threw his head back, humming in affirmative at whatever Fiona was saying. "Yeah, I guess I'll arive about  **half** an hour later than everyone else but I'll be there for food. Don't worry." He chuckled in response to what was being said on the other end of the line. 

He let out another little groan as Mickey sped up. " **Yeah** , yeah, I'm fine. I'm good..... I'm  **sure**."

He chose not to reply to the  _'Ian, what's going on?'_ coming from his sister and just ended with a quick  _'I've got to go. Bye.'_ before hanging up.

"You little shit." Ian all but growled at Mickey. 

"Don't know what you're talking about." Another thrust made Ian forget he was mad at his student and he just threw his head back against his pillows.

It didn't take long for Ian to want to take over. He pushed Mickey backwards and climbed on top. He bent Mickey's legs so they were thrown over his shoulders and thrust as hard as he could, hitting Mickey's prostate every time. 

"Ah Shit. Ah Fuck." Mickey's groaning underneath him drove Ian to move faster. 

"You like that, Mick?"

"Yeah. Yeah. Yeah. Harder. Harder." Mickey panted.

"As you wish." He gave Mickey a peck on the lips before thrashing in harder. He made Mickey come less than a minute later. 

"Jeez." Mickey smiled as they finished. He pushed his teacher back off of him and pulled the condom off. Soon, his lips were on Ian's dick. 

He was quite inexperienced in giving head and Ian could tell. He didn't care though because those pliant lips were pulling every curse word in the dictionary out of him. With around ten dips of the head, Ian was squirting into Mickey's mouth.

Mickey choked a little.

"And I'M the one that needs to practice swallowing." Ian mocked.

"You could have given me some warning, man," Mickey licked his lips.

"Where's the fun in that?" He pulled Mickey in for a kiss. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I intended for this to be much longer but I ran out of time so the next chapter will just flow right on from this. So, yeah, more tomorrow.


	27. The Birthday Too

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keep in mind that in my story, the age differences are different between the Gallagher siblings. I imagine it being something like this:  
> Fiona: 28/29  
> Lip: 25/26  
> Ian: 24  
> Debbie: 16  
> Carl: 14  
> Liam: 7/8

"I've gotta head home, man. Doubt my dad will have remembered but I'm meeting Mandy soon."

"Mhm." Ian hummed as he didn't move his arm from around Mickey's waist.

"I really gotta go. I'll come back later."

"You better." Ian slapped Mickey's ass as he climbed out of bed, fishing for clothes. "I've still not given you your present."

"Can't wait." He leant back in to kiss Ian before leaving his teacher celebrating in bed.

* * *

"Happy Birthday, Mickey." They met at a coffee shop in order to keep clear of Terry.

"Thanks." He returned to hug that Mandy forced upon him.

"What's got you to accept hugs?"

"Guess I'm maturing in my old age." He laughed, not wanting to admit it was Ian.

"Of course." She released her brother. "Now sit so I can give you your present."

They sat and drank coffee and ate sandwiches, Mickey's smile not faltering at all, thinking about Ian, wondering what he was doing. "Seriously, what's got into you?"

"Okay, so there's this guy."

"You're not back with that asshole, right?"

"Nah. This one's a good guy."

"Finally! Who is it?"

"You don't know him."

"Try me."

"I'm 100% sure you don't know the guy."

"Why?"

"We met at a gay club. I doubt you've been to many of those."

"Fair enough. Gimme a name so I can google him."

"Not a chance. We're keeping it on the DL."

"I'm your sister!"

"Yep and I'm still not telling you."

"Who knows?"

"Just the two of us."

"When you decide to go public I better be the first one you tell."

"I promise."

* * *

"Hey, guys." Ian entered his family home's kitchen and was greeted with a round of 'hi's.

"How you doin?" Fiona asked him.

"Brilliant."

"Are you sure you were okay earlier?"

"Yeah, I was just a bit busy."

"What were you doing?"

"Exercise."

After a slight pause, realisation set in. "Oh fuck, Ian! You were on the phone to me while having sex?" Ian just blushed. "You freak!"

"Sorry. Didn't want to have to stop prematurely though."

"At least I know my little brother is getting some. Who was the guy?"

"He's still in the closet so I can't really-"

"I not going to go out and broadcast it."

"I met him at a club. His name's Noel."

"Is it serious?"

"It's only been a few weeks but yeah. He's pretty great."

"You should have brought him with you."

"Nah. He had plans with his sister."

"A family guy. You've got good taste. Tell me about him." She pulled him down to sit on the couch.

"There's not much to tell." He said, sinking into the worn cushions.

"How old is he?" "21." He lied.

"What's he look like?"

"Black hair, blue eyes. Like so blue I get hard just looking at him."

"Muscular?"

"Mediocre. Could definitely give me a run for my money though."

"Big?"

"Maybe 5 foot 7."

"Not what I meant..."

"Oh. About 7 inches?."

"Pretty big." She confirmed.

"Size doesn't really matter, you know."

"Right. You're a top."

"I meant that it's personality that matters."

"That too." She gave an awkward look.

"But he's pretty good in bed too."

"That's what my little brother deserves." She gave him a pat on the shoulder before going back to the kitchen.

Mickey knocked on Ian's door later that night. Ian pulled him in, shut the door and pushed Mickey up against it, attaching their lips. "Hey there, birthday boy."

"Hey."

"How's your day been?"

"Best birthday so far."

"How come?"

"Great start to the day, duh. And Mandy pointed out that she's not seen me this happy for a long time."

"Awesome. Well, I intend to make your day better. We'll start with beer, pizza, weed and movies and then move to the bedroom."

"Sounds perfect." Mickey placed one last kiss on Ian's lips before making his way to the couch.

"So how was lunch with your family?"

"Hectic."

"How many of you were there?"

"I have a rather large amount of siblings-"

"HALFsiblings."

"You listen." Ian's smile grew impossibly large.

"Of course. 2 older and 3 younger. You share a mum but not a dad."

Ian threw an arm over the back of the sofa - and therefore over Mickey's shoulders - and relaxed. "I'm impressed."

"I remember important stuff." Ian couldn't work out whether his heart was exploding or just expanding but it was definitely not staying the same. Mickey calling his siblings important; Mickey remembering what he said about them, that's a big deal. It just proved Mickey was a good guy. Ian was falling for his student fast. "So how many showed up?"

"There was me, Fiona, Debbie, Carl, Liam, V and Kev. Lip said he had better things to do."

"V and Kev are the neighbours, right?"

"Yeah." Yeah, Ian was definitely falling in love with Mickey.

"Why was it hectic?"

"You try having three siblings younger than you, two family friends' children crying and your sister arguing with her boyfriend because he showed up late. Not to mention trying to explain to my sister why I was acting weird on the phone earlier."

"You told her we were having sex, didn't you?"

"No. I told her I met a guy at a club. His name's Noel."

"You're a dork." Mickey leaned into Ian's side. 

"You know a dork is a whale's penis, right?"

"Kay, so you _have_ a dork. You're just a cheesy moron. 

"I'm not quite sure it's as big as a whale's."

"I wouldn't be too certain about that. You're huge."

"You complaining?"

"Not one bit."

"So how was lunch with Mandy?"

"Nice."

"Real descriptive." Ian laughed.

"We talked, we ate. There's not much else to say. She got creeped out when I returned her hug."

"You don't even hug your sister?" Ian's eyebrows shot up.

"I didn't hug anyone. Evidently you've broken me."

"Nuhuh. Not broken. Improved."

"Little big headed, aren't you?"

"Shut up."

* * *

They marathoned some movies with their take-away pizza and got a little high. As the night progressed, Mickey ended up laying across the couch with his head on Ian's lap, legs across the sofa arm. Ian's hand found his way into Mickey's hair and he slowly stroked it as his eyes were fixed on the TV. 

"Dude, you've gotta stop doing that or I'll fall asleep and we won't be able to fuck."

"We don't have to fuck. We can just go to sleep if you want."

"Hell no! I've got to make the most of breaking the not before graduation rule."

"Fine. After this movie finishes we can go at it for as long as you want."

"You don't sound too excited about it."

"I'm very excited." He leaned down to peck Mickey's lips. "Just don't like the fact it'll soon be over."

"Then let's make the most of it. Screw the movie." He moved to straddle Ian, faster than he'd moved before. Tongues tangling together, they kissed passionately for ages before Mickey pulled away. "We can do this any other day. Can we please just go and fuck now?"

"We're not going anywhere." Ian pushed Mickey down into the couch before laying on top and grinding their hips together. Mickey threw his head back as Ian moved his lips down to his neck. 

"Fuck." He groaned.

"Mick, we're fulled clothed. It can't be over that fast."

"Don't be mean. You underestimate me. I've got at least another six minutes in me."

"You better be joking because I was planning on going all night."

"I guess I can hold out." Then they were kissing again.

Mickey's hands found the bottom of Ian's shirt, he tugged slightly. Ian took the hint and sat up, straddling Mickey's hips and grinding their dicks together again. He slipped his shirt smoothly over his head before leaning back down to kiss his student. 

"Ian, as much as I'm enjoying this, I'd prefer it if there weren't 4 layers of fabric between our dicks." Mickey said as he broke his lips away a while later. 

Ian laughed as he stood up and pulled his jeans off. He then bent down to reach for Mickey's fly as Mickey pulled his own shirt off. Ian got back on top. "There, now there are only two layers." He started grinding again. 

"Still too many."

"Patience."

"That's something I lack."

"Well you better improve because it's something I value during sex."

"Duuuuude." Mickey complained, wining like a child.

"Fine." Ian leaned down to kiss Mickey whilst lifting his hips enough to remove the younger man's - yes, Mickey was officially a man now - dick from his boxers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been ill do unable to update. Hopefully my updates will be regular again from now on.
> 
> Half way through writing this chapter I remembered something important I had to do so I cut it a bit short. I hope to write more later on and publish the rest of the sex tonight but for now I'll have to leave you hanging.


	28. The Birthday Continued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to write some more sex and then word crashed and I lost everything (I was actually really proud of what I'd written). Anyway, I rewrote it but its not as good as my first attempt. I hope it's satisfactory even though its shitty and short.

He gave Mickey a few slow strokes and they kissed languidly. He nipped at Mickey's neck before licking a smooth stripe down to the younger boy's dick.  
Mickey's hand found Ian's hair and gripped the lose curls as Ian sucked him in. "Fuck." Mickey tensed.

Ian pulled back and fisted the base as he worked his tongue on the head. Mickey turned into a flailing mess beneath him. "Get the fuck on me, man. I can't wait much longer."

"Calm the fuck down. We've got all night.

"You keep sucking me off and I'll come before your dick even gets touched.

"Sounds quite tempting."  
"In no way should that should tempting."

"I like watching you come undone."

"Well I like watching your dick in my ass and it's my birthday so I get to give the orders. And I'm saying get in my ass.

"Yes, sir." Ian stood up and pointed at Mickey's boxers "get those off" before sprinting towards his bedroom.

"Where the fuck do you think you're going?" Mickey called after him, slipping his boxers onto the floor.

Ian came rushing back in the room. "supplies." He winked before climbing back on top of the smaller boy and devouring his mouth once more.

Mickey brought his legs up to wrap around his teachers back and keep him close. He used the restraint to grind up against the redhead. "now get the fuck inside me."

"As you wish your majesty." Ian laughed as he finally slicked up three fingers. He reached down and toyed with the ring of muscle b before he slipped the first inside, trying to maintain kissing the best he could.

He kept his eyes trained on Mickey as he slipped a second finger in up to the knuckle and began to scissor them. Once the third was in, Ian felt around for Mickey's prostate.

He knew he'd found it when Mickey's head shot back against the arm of the couch with a thud. He took the opportunity to suck on the exposed skin of his neck. He kept thrusting his fingers against the sweet spot before he realised how much he needed to be inside Mickey, surrounded by his heat and tightness.

He was met with a sad groan as he removed his fingers. He tore open the condom packet with his teeth like a lion attacking its prey. He was a man on a mission. 

He grabbed the lube again and coated the condom - which was now on his dick - with a slick layer.

Placing one last kiss on Mickey's lips, he lined himself up and slid inside.

His thrusts started rhythmic and ordered before the gradually became more erratic. Their kisses weren't passionate, they were all teeth and tongue, noses clashing into each other every so often.

Through the random thrusts Ian managed to get both himself and Mickey top the brink of orgasm, just unable to tip over the edge.  
He reached down and grabbed the dick intruding the space between their torsos and began jerking Mickey off. Mickey came moments later, covering Ian, making him as his own. "Jesus fucking Christ."

"My names Ian." He said cockily but with a strangled tone. "Can I keep going?"

Mickey nodded and Ian began thrusting again, reaching his own orgasm moments later.

"Thanks."

"Shut up. I gotta put my dork to good use, haven't I?"

"Very good use. I'm going to need  a nap now."

"M'kay. I'll wake you in a bit and we can go for another round while it's still your birthday.


	29. The Birthday Gift

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been ill a lot recently so I've not had time to write anything so I'm sorry Tis been so long since an update (I'm also sorry I just said sorry because now I feel big headed). Anyway, here's another update.

Ian jumped on Mickey's torso a while later. "It's eleven, sleepyface."

Mickey flailed around and pushed Ian off of him, resulting in both men falling on the floor with a jolt.

"Sorry. You just shocked me. I thought-"

"Mick, it's fine. You're safe here."

"I know." He bent down to kiss his teachers lips. "Sorry."

"No problem. Ready for a final round?"

"Mhm." He started grinding his hips down. The nudity and the fact Mickey was still quite loose made getting straight to it fairly simple.

All it took was Ian sliding a condom on and lubing himself up before Mickey was slipping the redhead's dick inside him.

He rode his gently. Room almost black apart from the small table lamp in the corner, there was only the occasional glimpse of the vivid colours of each other's eyes. But each glimpse was enchanting. Whilst blue and green are stereotypically cold colours, they seemed to be the colour of love, lust and passion in that moment.

The quiet slap of skin on skin every time mickey sank down onto his teacher was pornographic, intensifying the heat of the moment. Their groans were quite subtle, exhaustion of the day coupled with the fact they'd only just woken up creating quite a relaxed but tired all-around feel to their 'love-making'.

Mickey's pace slowed as he became tired of riding Ian's dick. Ian sensed the need for rescuce and sat up, leaning against the bottom of the couch.

This pulled Mickey forwards and allowed their lips to join. After simply kissing for a while, Ian began slow thrusts upwards, making Mickey throw his head back with a groan. Ian lips found Mickey's neck and he almost sucked a mark into it.

"Hey, no hickeys in visible places, moron."

"I prefer to call them love bite." Ian winked. 'Hickey' is such a horrid word. He kept thrusting, getting harder, faster and more intense.

Soon, Mickey was spilling over the edge, absolutely covering both of them in spunk.

"Gross." Ian panted, joining their lips again and continuing to thrust. It took Ian about a minute longer to reach climax.

After a few moments of recuperation, he looked down at his chest and laughed. "We need a shower."

* * *

They showered, made out and then crawled into bed. "Do you want your present?"

"Fuck yeah."

Ian handed him a pencil case.

"Um, thanks."

"Yeah, well I've never noticed you have one on your desk. Also, your actual gift is inside."

Mickey grinned and unzipped it. He was faced with a key.

"It's so you can let yourself in whenever you want."

"Really?"

"Yeah, you're always welcome here."

"Thanks." Mickey pushed Ian down and half laid on top of him, kissing deeply.

"There's something else in there." Mickey lifted a sheet of tissue paper and revealed a green butt plug.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah. I want it in you when you're in my class. If it can't be my dick it's the next best thing."

"Seriously?"

"Yup. And I'm your teacher so you have to do what I say."

"Kinky shit."

"That's me."

"You're serious? I thought you were supposed to want me to concentrate so I can graduate."

"I can help you here if you don't concentrate in my lessons."

"You're a dick."

"I thought I was a dork?"

"Nah. You _have_ a dork. You _are_ a dick."

"I'm sure my conscious can handle it."

"I'll have to try it on Monday then."

"Good. Now go to sleep." Ian pulled Mickey onto his chest. "Happy birthday." He placed a kiss on the top of his student's head before drifting off. 

* * *

MONDAY 

English was first period on Monday morning. Ian left his home first, leaving Mickey to lock up and leave later.

He went through to the bathroom and reluctantly slid the butt plug in. It felt weird, alien, but oddly satisfying. The recollection of Ian's dick being the thing shoved in his ass turned him on but, pushing that image to the back of his mind, he pulled on his jeans and left for school.

It was definitely a distraction. With every shift it hit his prostate and he had to hold back a groan. And when he got to English it got a hell of a lot worse.

Ian was tense when Mickey entered the room. He might have go as far as to say he looked nervous. That wasn't a familiar look on that beautiful face of his teacher. The glowing smile Mickey had only ever seen when they were alone together normally disappeared in class and was replaced by his stern teacher look that only occasionally softened. But today there was something different. He could tell that that face wasn't going to soften.

It was about 10 minutes after Ian said "Okay, let's begin" that Mickey realised what the face was for.

Vibrations rumbled through his body. Of course they were coming from that green torture in his ass.

He glanced around the room and saw Ian's hand disappearing into the pocket of his trousers. Those trousers that Mickey really needed to take off right now. The nine inch package underneath needed to replace that butt plug as soon as possible.

The vibrations continued. The uncomfortable squirming caught Ian's attention. "Mr Milkovich, is everything okay?"

"Fine."

"You're looking a little uncomfortable."

 _That might be because you bought me a buttplug for my birthday and the vibrations in my ass are about to make me jizz my pants._ Mickey wanted to say. Instead he said "Do you mind if I go take a piss?"

"I'm sure you can wait until the end of my class." Ian continued teaching.

Everything Mr Gallagher was saying about _Lamia_ went straight over his head as he tried to keep his mind off of the bundle of joy in his ass.

Ian reached into his pocket again and the vibrations stopped. Mickey exhaled deeply, a silent celebration. But his relaxation didn't last long. The vibrations came back with even more vigour. "Jesus." Mickey muttered under his breath.

Thankfully, Ian turned it off for most of the lesson. It wasn't until the end that it hit its worse.

Ian dismissed the class and Mickey practically ran to the front. "Turn that fucking thing off."

"I'd rather not. I love seeing you squirm. It's sexy." Ian took a step closer.

"Jeez, not in public, dickhead. If you don't turn it off I'm just going to take it out."

"Fine." Ian put his hand back in his pocket and the vibrations stopped.

"And give me the controller. I'm not having you turn it on while I'm in another lesson."

"What fun would I have if I couldn't see it?"

"Just give it to me and I'll keep it in until tonight." Mickey stuck his hand out, signalling for his teacher to hand it over.

"I'll give it to you alright." Ian said with a wink.

"You wanna fuck at school and get fired and arrested? That's fine by me."

"Maybe later." Ian winked again before turning his back and concentrating on the stuff on his desk.

* * *

Mickey was already there when Ian got home. Ian walked in to see him slumped on the couch, eyes trained on the TV screen. "I fucking hate you, man." The younger man's gaze didn't falter.

"You wouldn't be here if you hated me."

"Shut up." Mickey got up fast, pushing Ian into the closed door and attaching their lips. His hands found Ian's hips and he stood on his tiptoes and deepened the kiss. Ian wrapped his arms around Mickey's shoulders and pulled him in tighter.

"This isn't the reaction of someone who hates someone." Mickey just hummed and went back in to kiss.


	30. The 'I kinda like you'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this isn't very long but I spent a lot of time ill again so this is the best I could do.  
> It's not very eventful or particularly interesting but it's still progress.

TUESDAY

They were exchanging lazy kisses in bed on Tuesday morning when Mickey realised he was falling in love with his teacher. This affection that started when he was texting a guy he knew nothing about had been growing for weeks. Now it's this man that cares for him more than he deserves and buys him presents and cuddles him in bed and doesn't pester him for sex. This man was Mickey's idea of ideal and he was just waiting for something to go wrong. There's no way a mighty-fine, 24 year old man would want the 18 year old Mickey Milkovich.

"So what's the catch?" He pulled away.

"What?"

"This is too good. Something has to go wrong soon."

"Why? Bad things don't always happen to good people. And I'm pretty sure that if that's how it works we've both had enough bad things to make up for being decent people."

"What bad things?"

"You've got your dad." "How about you?"

"I guess I should probably tell you about my mental disorder."

"That'd be good, yeah." Mickey laughed. "How serious is it?"

"I'm bipolar."

"Bi- what?"

"It's like manic depression. High highs followed by low lows. But it's under control."

"So you're okay?"

"I'm okay. But I wasn't for a while. It was pretty fucking bad. You know I said I tried joining the army..."

"Shit. You were manic?"

"Yeah. And I tried stealing a helicopter and tipped it, blade snapped."

"Wow. That's kinda awesome."

"I thought so at the time. Not so much now."

"Still pretty badass."

"But then the MPs came for me and shit hit the fan."

"Mmm. Yeah, maybe it wasn't awesome." Mick rested his head on Ian's chest. "Maybe our bad things aren't related to each other then."

"Nah. I think we're good."

"Still weird as fuck though."

"Mhm. But it's a good weird. It won't be so bad once you graduate."

"I look forward to legally being able to have you as my boyfriend. Ew, boyfriend, that's weird."

Ian laughed and kissed the top of Mickey's head. "No it's not. It's cute." Mickey cringed at 'cute'. "Now get up. Time for school."

"Yes, sir." Mickey received a slap to the back of the head for his remark before he climbed out of bed.

* * *

 WEDNESDAY 

"I'm going to head home after school tonight." Mickey announced over breakfast.

"M'kay." Was Ian's simple response, mouth full of cereal. "I need some clean clothes and some other stuff. Can I come back around after?"

"I gave you a key, didn't I?"

"Just wanted to check."

"Mhm. It's fine. Don't know how I'd sleep without your ass in my bed anyway." Ian said jokingly with pure truth behind it.

"Ditto, man. I've got used to having a big spoon."

"Well I need my little spoon so it's kind of perfect."

"Perfect." Mickey said mainly to himself.

"You gunna wear the butt plug again today?"

"Why would I do that?"

"It's hot."

"For you maybe."

"You sure you didn't even slightly get off on it."

"I would have done if I'd had your dick in my ass instead."

"Well we'll have to consider that again closer to graduation."

"My ass not good enough for you right now?"

"We had a deal. No sex yet."

"Spoil sport."

"Hey! It was your idea." "I know. I know. Doesn't mean I can't hate it. Remember the whole horny teenager thing."

"Oh yeah. You're pathetic." Fake realisation in his voice.

"Says the guy that spent his teen years high and fucking guys he doesn't remember the name of." Mickey huffed out a laugh. Ian's face dropped. "Ah. Sore spot. Sorry man."

"Nah. It's okay. Guess if I was dumb enough to do it, you should be able to tease me about it."

"No. It was bad and I'm sorry." Mickey moved and sat sideways along Ian's knees. "I kinda like you so I'll let your stupidity slide."

"I kinda like you too." Ian surged up for a kiss, hand cupping the back of Mickey's neck. The arm attached to his other hand came to rest along the smaller boy's lap, accidentally hitting Mickey's hard on. "You really are horny, huh?"

"Shut up." He laughed.

"You want me to take care of that?"

"Mhm." Mickey hummed into a kiss.

Ian unzipped and unbuttoned Mickey's jeans and slid his hand under his waistband, getting a firm hold of his dick. A few slow strokes had Mickey pulling away from the kiss and resting his head on Ian's shoulder. "Fuck."

"I'm only just getting started. Anyone would think you were a virgin."

"I've just never been with a guy who's good at this shit."

"Ian worked his thumb across the tip of the smaller boy's dick, spreading the precome down the shaft. The pumped his fist, putting pressure on all the right places as he attached his lips to Mickey's neck. He twisted his wrist, pulling out groan after groan.

Shamefully, Mickey came in under five minutes. "Shit. Fuck. Shit."

"You're welcome." Ian pulled him in for a kiss using his clean hand.

"Do you want me to..." He ground his hips down to get the message across.

"I'm good." The continued to kiss. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need some help.  
> Graduation needs to happen pretty soon but I'm English so I have no idea how graduation works. Like how long is it between last class and graduation and how long is summer break? What happens at a graduation service(?)?  
> I also want opinions on whether or not you think I should end this at graduation or keep it going.  
> So please comment or message me on tumblr (kinda-magnetic) with help/ constructive criticism. Thanks. ❤️


	31. The Shell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Illness and busy-ness have both befallen me recently so update have been slower than I'd like because I've not been able to write as much. This is another shortish chapter. Sorry for the delay.

WEDNESDAY 

"So guess what." Mickey approached Mr Gallagher at the end of the lesson.

"What?"

"I put it in this morning. Almost creamed my pants about ten minutes ago."

"Aw. And I missed seeing you squirm."

"I figured you'd notice and I could tease you but you didn't even look at me all lesson."

"I can't concentrate when you're there beaming at me. I couldn't risk a boner, could I?"

"So I should be flattered?"

"Of course. You're too hot."

"I don't agree but thanks."

"If we weren't at school I'd kiss you now."

"Save it for later." Mickey smiled and left the room.

* * *

Mickey opened the unlocked door to his home. Not that it could be called a home because home is where the heart is and all that shit. In the pit of his stomach he knew home was at Ian's and that terrified him.

He entered his bedroom. Clothes scattered all over the floor and a funny smell overwhelmed him. Not too distant memories of sleepless nights of fear rushed back to him and he wanted to get or there as soon as possible.

He threw his coat down on his bed and got to work collecting the things he needed.

Someone stirred in the next room. "Who's there?"

"Just me, Pops."

"Where the fuck have you been?" Terry didn't care about him, why would he care about where he was? "I got a girl." "

Oh yeah? Hot?" Of course that was what Terry saw as a priority. But, yeah, Ian was pretty damn hot.

"Smokin'. Been sleeping there for a while."

"Good in the sack?"

"The best." He wasn't lying. Ian was the best he'd had and probably the best there is.

"Jus' don't go knocking her up. Don't need another Milkovich mouth to feed."

"Don't worry. There's no chance of that." He smiled. Yeah, him and Ian couldn't have kids. He was safe.

"Knowing your luck with pregnancy, your girl would die popping the kid out anyway." Mickey's heart dropped. Terry Milkovich had always blamed Mickey for the death of his wife. For Terry, Mickey's birthday had never been a good day. It was a day of mourning, not celebration. Mickey's mum had died in childbirth, leaving Terry to raise the newborn by himself.

"You know it was your fucking fault, right?" Terry growled. "You're the reason your mum is gone."

He'd had this speech enough times to know there was no way of arguing and coming out unbruised. So he remained silent.

"I'd trade you for her any day. You fucking took the love of my life from me and left me with this shitty burden."

Mickey suppressed his tears. His dad would give him even more shit if he saw him cry. Even his eyes welling up made him feel immediately more vulnerable and susceptible to Terry's abuse - both verbal and physical. So he pushed them back, kept a straight face and avoided eye contact. Terry kept talking but Mickey tuned him out, pushing back all emotions.

Eventually, Terry retreated out of the main room, murmuring a sharp "worthless piece of shit" as he left.

Mickey got out as soon as he could, all but running towards the front door.

* * *

There was a fast, constant, loud knocking on Ian's door mid-evening. He slowly jogged over to unlock it. Facing his student he said "Mick, I have you a key. You don't have to knock."

"Sorry. I, uh, don't have the key with me. It's, uh, in my pocket at home." His voice chocked on 'home'. "If you can call that shit hole home." And then the flood gates opened.

"Shit, Mick." Ian pulled Mickey into his arms, slowly stroking his back. "What happened?"

"I don't wanna talk about it." Mickey managed to say through the tears.

"Okay. Okay. How about we go and lay down?"

"Don't be so patronising." Mickey spat out.

"I'm sorry. I just want to help."

"That's your problem! You always want to make shit better! You can miraculously make the world a better place, Mr Gallagher!" Mickey pushed himself out of Ian's arms. "It's pathetic! You need to be needed! I'm right, aren't I? Why, WHY would you want to help me, huh? I'm not worth it! What's the point? Why me? So back the fuck off okay! You can't fix this shit."

"Mick, don't think so little of yourself." He began calmly. "Just breathe okay. You got this. You're brilliant and funny and sexy and smart and imaginative and so, so worthy and I don't like seeing you sad. A Mickey Milkovich with tears in his eyes isn't a Mickey Milkovich I want to see. Mickey Milkovich with tears in his eyes isn't _my_ Mickey Milkovich. _My_ Mickey Milkovich is strong and tough and the cutest thug there is. _My_ Mickey Milkovich doesn't let anyone get to him. So calm down. Whatever's wrong, you can deal with it. You're stronger than it."

Mickey wiped away a final tear from his cheek before wrapping his arms back around Ian's torso. "Sorry."

"No problem. Now come lie down with me." Ian took Mickey's hand and lead him to the bedroom. "We don't have to talk about it right now but I'm here when you're ready." He lay down and pulled Mickey onto his chest.

* * *

They both drifted off not long later and woke up around about 10. "Hey, you want some food?" Ian asked, realising neither of them had eaten.

"I'm not really in the mood."

"Alright, why don't you put something more comfortable on and go back to sleep." Mickey climbed out of bed and stripped to his boxers. He pulled some sweats on and slid back under the warmed covers.

Ian had done the same and was there to welcome him with open arms. "You good?"

"My dad was in a bad mood. He yelled at me. He's done it before so I should be used to it but it breaks me every time. He's my weak spot, you know? The tough exterior breaks as he metaphorically - and sometimes physically - takes a baseball bat to it and begins to break away the protection. His words hit the exposed version of me and they just sink in and stick. I manage to build the armour back around me but he breaks it again a few weeks later like he can't remember the previous time he made me feel so shit. It's like he's a broken record too. It's always 'you're a burden', 'it's your fault your mother's dead', 'I wish you would die and she could come back'. And I'm sick of it. I know it's not my fault. I can't help the fact I was born. He's the reason I was born." He huffed out a laugh at the last part.

"I don't know what happened and I'm not going to ask, I'm not going to put you through that. But unless you intended on killing her, it's not your fault. Maybe your dad can't see that. Love blinds you, you know? You see what you want to see and any barrier that's built up between you and what you want and stops you seeing it becomes a hurdle that exhausts you and eventually you need someone else to blame for the fact you can't jump it. Your dad misses your mum and love has driven him to see you as the person to blame for not being able to jump the barrier or building the barrier or actually being the barrier yourself. He can't get over what you did - what he thinks you did -" he corrected "but that doesn't make it your fault. You can't let him make you think that. And so what if you get anything from a hairline fracture to a full on gaping hole in that outer shell. You're only human. You're allowed to be weak and cry and let insults affect you. It's how everyone is. You just can't let the embed themselves while you're exposed. You've got to push them away. You're strong enough for that."

And Mickey was crying again. "Shit."

"Hey, you're allowed to cry. It's just the two of us. I got you." Ian ran his fingers gently through Mickey's hair and placed a soft kiss on the top of his head, whispering short, encouraging sentences to settle the younger man.

He wiped a tear from Mickey's cheek and kissed him again. "You're good." "You got this." "You're only human." "It's not your fault." "I'm here. I'm right here."

Mickey eventually cried himself to sleep but Ian remained awake, muttering those things against his scalp, wanting to fix all of his student's problems but pondering what he'd said. Did he really need to be needed? Was he pathetic?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to explore the different depths of Mickey in this chapter. So he went from confident to vulnerable to angry and then vulnerable again. I though about Mickey's rant being the start of a fall out but I decided I wanted to keep them together.
> 
> And let Ian's speech be a reminder for everyone. You're allowed to be weak. But don't let people get to you. You're only human...unless you're an alien. In which case please get in touch and tell me about your planet!


	32. The Day Off

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wanted to keep up the update per day thing and now I'm better and have school work to do I think I'll manage to update. I'm a top-class procrastinator. So, yeah, here's the next chapter.

THURSDAY

Mickey groaned as he rolled over when he woke up. The natural light coming through the slightly parted curtains must have woken him, snapping him back to reality. Glancing at the clock he realised he'd overslept. _Drastically_. It was 11am and he should have left for school ages ago. A second later he realised the bed next to him was warm. He rolled over to see his teacher sat reading the final book of the Maze Runner series. 

"Shouldn't you be at school?"

"Called in sick. After last night I figured we'd just spend the day in bed watching TV."

"That sounds nice but you didn't have to."

"I'm getting a day off out of it. I'm happy."

"Thanks." Mickey scooted closer to Ian.

"No problem. You want some coffee or Poptarts or both?" He grinned down at the younger boy.

"Both sounds good. Can I shower first?"

"Sure. You want some company in there?"

"No offence but not really."

"Okay." He leaned down to join their lips. "I'll make the coffee." and they both climbed out of bed. "Hey." Ian called as Mickey was about to leave the room.

"What?" He returned sleepily.

"I kinda like you." In a strange little way, Ian was admitting his love for the younger boy without actually putting it in those words. It was obviously too soon in their relationship for the 'L' word to come into it.

"I kinda like you too." Mickey knew what Ian really wanted to say.

\---

Mickey climbed out of the shower after about 5 minutes of letting the water wash away the insults that were still imprinted in his brain. He massaged the shampoo and warm water combination hard against his scalp like he was trying to wash the words out of his memory, painfully scrubbing to rid his brain of the idea that it was his fault. This was the routine he had every time is dad yelled at him. But before it had always been followed by vast amounts of alcohol and weed. 

But now he had a boyfriend. Someone who pulled him into a hug when the tears rolled down his face. Someone to replace the beer and the drugs. He felt bad for insulting the guy that just wanted to help but he didn't need a Mother Theresa. He'd managed before and he could manage again.

That's when it dawned on him that even though he  _could_  manage, he didn't have to. If someone wanted to help, why should he decline that help?

So he got out, got dry and pulled on some freshly folded clothes that Ian must have washed for him.  _Domestic_ he thought. His thoughts from the previous day came back to him. He'd decided that Ian's place was home. And then he realised that 'home is where the heart is' and  _oh yeah_ his heart was with Ian. He was in love.  _  
_

\---

Mickey walked into the kitchen, scrubbing his head with a towel. 

"How you doing?" Ian walked over to give Mickey a quick kiss but not wanting to smother him. 

"Better than yesterday."

"Good. Now sit and have breakfast or lunch or whatever this may be and then we go curl up in bed and watch some action films."

"Awesome."

They'd been eating for a few minutes when Ian couldn't take it anymore. "Okay, I have to ask. All that stuff you said last night about me needing to be needed and being pathetic-"

Mickey cut him off. "-I didn't mean it. I was in a bad mood and you wanted to make it better and I didn't think you could. My dad has programmed into me that I'm a worthless piece of shit and no one will ever care about me so when you tried to comfort me I thought you were lying or pulling me into a false sense of security ready to... I don't know... And I said you were being patronising because I'm not used to someone wanting to take care of me so I don't really know what it's like. The person that should want to protect me the most is the person I need protecting from."

"I guess I'm the person that wants to protect you the most then. You got a problem with that?"

"No. Thanks."

"Stop thanking me. It's what I'm here for."

"I'm sure you didn't sign yourself up for dating someone who isn't great with trust and is mentally messed up."

"You're in no way messed up, Mick. I told you last night thatyou're  strong and brilliant and worthy. You're not messed up. You've got to believe that." He put a finger under Mickey's chin and pulled his head up to make eye contact. "And as far as trust is concerned, I'll just have to show you that you can trust me."

"I already trust you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: I know someone who said 'I love you' about a week and a half into their relationship and they're still going strong so maybe the truth is fine and there's no such thing as too soon.  
> I decided that school work should probably take priority so this is unedited and not proof read. I'm sorry if anything doesn't make sense. 
> 
> If there was anything wrong/bad about this chapter please disguise your hatred/insults in the form of constructive criticism and I'll try and improve future chapters.


	33. The Second Interruption

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I wrote the first sentence I had no idea where this was going. It managed to develop into a sort of plot. I hope it's okay.

FRIDAY

"Time to wake up, Mr G." Mickey gently shook his teacher. "You've got a class to be teaching in an hour."

Ian slowly sat up and gently rubbed his eyes, groaning at the strain. "Oh, shit." He muttered, barely audible, as he leaped out of bed and made quick strides towards the bathroom. 

Mickey sat in an oblivious haze, surrounded by their sheets, as he tried to work out what was going on. Then he heard the sound of vomiting. The toilet flushed, the tap ran and the door opened before Mickey laid his eyes on his sick boyfriend. "Shit. Are you okay?"

"I'll survive. It's safe to say that I'm not going to school today though." Ian laughed. "Maybe it's karma for skiving yesterday."

"Well if this is my fault, I'm sorry." Mickey laughed too. "Can I get you anything?"

"Get me a glass of water an those pills that are by the microwave and I will forever be in your debt."

"Nah, not forever. Just a while." He left the room with a soft snigger and came back with a big glass of water, a droplet slowly dripping down the side, and three yellow capsules. "I'm guessing you won't want food. Won't be able to keep it down."

"I'll be okay. Go to school and I'll be fine when you get back."

"If you get to take care of me, I get to take care of you. I'm staying here. I'm staying with you."

"I don't want to make you sick. I also don't want you to see me sick because that's got to be a turn off."

"Yeah, puke doesn't really do it for me." Mickey laughed as he lay back down on the bed next to Ian. "But I'll deal. I wanna help. What do you need?"

"I'm good with just water for now. I'll let my meds settle and then go back to sleep while you're at school. I'll be okay by the time you get home." Ian hesitated. "Back here." He corrected. "Go on. Go grab yourself some food and get the fuck out my house." He playfully hit Mickey on the arm and watched Mickey's flinch in slow motion . It's like they reverted back to the night Mickey showed up with a bruise painting his back. "Mick, you're safe." He quickly reassured. 

"I know. I'm good."

"I feel like this is the point where I should kiss you but I both look and feel gross so I can wait."

"Yeah, you're not looking too hot right now." Mickey leaned over and kissed his teacher's forehead. "I'll say goodbye before I leave." He left to go and sort out his breakfast.

Not long later he popped his head around the door. "Could I take your key? Mine's still in the shit hole I call home. I'll go and fetch it tonight."

"No you won't."

"What?"

"You're not going there alone."

"I'll be fi-"

"-you're not going there alone." Ian said with more force. 

"Okay, okay. I'll go some other time. Can I use your key today though? I don't want to wake you by knocking when I get back."

"Sure. You know where it is. Have a good day at school."

"I won't!" He smiled and left.

* * *

It was just past lunch when Mickey returned. He entered as quietly as possible and headed straight for the bedroom. He expected to find a sleeping teacher. Instead he found a hot redhead jerking off.

"Wow. Freaky role-reversal flashback." Mickey chuckled.

"Shit, Mick, you're supposed to be at school." Ian pulled the sheets over his half hard dick. 

"Yeah, well, I only had one class left and my teacher was jacking off at home so couldn't teach me."

"I couldn't sleep and orgasms normally help with that so I figured I'd give it ago. You weren't supposed to walk in. I couldn't get it up properly anyway." Ian bowed his head.

"I guess I'll have to change that then." 

In a few short paces he was on the bed. He pulled his jacket off and heard the satisfying noise of his shoes hitting the floor. Crouching above his boyfriend he paused. "You're looking a lot better."

"Mhm. Feel it."

"Well enough for me to kiss you?"

"Not yet."

"Tough." Mickey leaned forwards and placed a quick kiss and Ian's lips before moving his own towards the redhead's neck. He sucked a mark in and ran his soothing tongue over the new bruise. Ian let out a groan and Mickey pulled back. "Dude, I licked your neck. I cannot have turned you on that much."

"Shut up."

And Mickey did just that. He placed another kiss on Ian's neck before crouching further and pulling the bottom of Ian's shirt up to his arm pits. He began licking and nipping and sucking all over the older man's torso. "You hard yet?" Mickey smirked the next time Ian groaned. He didn't wait for an answer. He slid his hand under the waistband of Ian's boxers and took his dick in hand. 

He was definitely hard. Ian's dick was thick, red and pulsing in Mickey's hand. A few slow strokes had Ian throwing his head backwards and Mickey took that as his cue to take his boyfriend into his mouth. 

He wasn't sure how long he sucked gently before he tried deep throating but he quickly reverted back once he choked a little. He slid his tongue gracefully over all the sensitive spots on Ian's dick and it didn't take long for the redhead to fill his mouth the the salty liquid. 

Ian relaxed and fell back into the pillows. 

"You think you could sleep now?"

"Definitely. Thanks."

"No problem."

"Want me to sort you out?"

"Nah. I got it covered. I'm good with you watching though." He smirked as he rolled onto his back. 

He slid his boxers and jeans down to his knees and spat on his hand. With a slightly wet palm he reached for his dick. He slowly stroked himself before running his thumb across the tip of his dick and smearing the pearling white fluid down his shaft. More thrusts into his own fist at a steady pace had Mickey nearing orgasm way to soon but he didn't care. He sped up his pace, tensing before turning his head towards his teacher. As soon as they made eye contact Mickey blew his load all over his hand and lower torso. 

"I think we should clear this up _after_ sleep."

"Agreed."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did ya see my pathetic attempt to adapt the 4x12 "He's staying here" thing?  
> Anyway, I feel like saying 'this is another short chapter' is a little futile because this is probably average now they're all shorter. My apologies. Thanks for reading! ❤️


	34. The Lazy Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I vaguely know what I want to happen but then I had an idea that clashed with another idea so now I have to fit that idea in before because Im pretty sure you'll like the idea. So I plan on uploading cute fillers while I work on the chapter that actually has that event. Does that make sense?

SATURDAY

Ian was mostly okay again by Saturday morning. Checking he was alright was the first thing Mickey did when he woke up, worried his boyfriend might have died in his sleep or something. But when he rolled over he just found ian's eyes glued to his own hunched up form. Thoes eyes that he could stare at forever and still not decide whether they were blue or gree. Those eys that saw right through him. Those eyes that could brighten up any room. 

"Dude, have you been watching me sleep?"

"Maybe a little."

"Dork." Mickey laughed as he rolled closer. 

Ian pulled the samller man into his arms. "So I've been told." His kissed the top of Mickey's head.

"How are you?"

"Not great but better than yesterday."

"Good." And that was all they said for a long time. They just lay in each other's arms, half asleep and happy. 

A growl broke them out of their almost-slumber. Ian realised it was Mickey's stomach and let out a little laugh. 

"Shut up." Mickey mumbled. And Ian wasn't sure if it was aimed at him or the stomach that was now cause a commotion. 

"Come on. Up." Ian stirred.

No." Mickey whined. "Im happy here."

"But your stomach isn't. Move."

"Yes, sir." They both climbed out of bed.

"I bought the cookies and cream Poptarts. I've never had one of those."

"Dude, they're the best." Mickey pulled Ian in for a hug. "Mornin'."

"Morning. You okay?" Ian kissed the top of his boyfriend's head. 

"Mhm. Pretty happy." He stood on his tiptoes to get to the taller man's man's eye level. "Scratch that. I'm very happy." And it was one of their least passionate but most loving kiss so far.

"What's gotten into you?" Ian smirked.

"You. Both metephorically and physically."

"When did you become such a sap? I thought I was the dork?" Ian pressed their lips together again.

"I dont know. You just have this effect on me."

Ian hummed with a sense of achievement. "Good."

"Now time for Poptarts." Mickey broke their romantic moment for the idea of the sugary breakfast as his stomach growled again.

 "I'll make coffee."

"You're pretty awesome." 

"I kinda like you, too."

* * *

The day was filled with absolutely nothing productive. Mickey had done his homework while his sick teacher was taking a nap the night before and Ian didnt have any marking to do. They sat playing on the xbox for hours, called for takeaway for lunch and played board games as they sat on the floor by the coffee table and ate their evening meal. 

They had a cute but heated argument about Vandamme and Segal as they settled down to watch Double Imact. The soft couch cushions moulded perfectly around the couple as Ian snaked his arm over Mickey's shoulders and Mickey leant into the side of the older man. 

And thats how Mickey fell asleep; buried in his boyfriend's side, wrapped in the lightly freckled, pale arms.

When Ian noticed the the younger man was no longer watching the film, he turned the TV off and picked the sleeping boy up. Fireman lifting him to carry him towards the bedroom, he heard Mickey stir awake. 

"If I wasn't so tired I'd kick you or some shit right now."

"Then I'm glad you're tired. 'cos you seem like the type of guy who would aim for the dick. I quite like my dick."

"I quite like your dick too. All big, long, thick and hard for me."

"I suggest you stop trying to talk dirty before you realise you're too tired to get yours up." Ian gave Mickey butt a playful smack. 

"I'm never too tired to fuck."

"I'll have to take your word for it because I'm not up for trying right now."

"My dick not good enough for you?"

"Yeah, that's exactly it." he said in his best 'bitch please' voice.

Ian gently dropped Mickey onto the bed and began removing his clothes. 

"So you _do_ want to fuck?"

"No. I want my boyfriend to be comfortable and get a good night sleep."

"Thanks." He reached up and pulled Ian down by the back of his neck for a kiss.

Ian ran his tongue along Mickey's bottom lip and slid it in but pulled back after a few seconds. "Still not fucking you" he smirked as he turned around and walked towards the bathroom. His smirk turned into a 100 Watt smile when he heard Mickey's groan of complaint from behind him.

He returned to the bedroom after brushing his teeth and stripped down to his boxers. As soon as he slid between the sheets, Mickey was on him. Not a sexual kind of 'on him', it was a cuddly type of 'on him' and Ian couldn't help but mutter "adorable".

"Am not." Mickey tried to protest. But it was so quiet that he just reenforced Ian's point.

"I beg to differ. You'd agree with me if you could see yourself right now." Ian slowly ran his hand up and down Mickey's back. 

"Shut up or I'm not going to cuddle with you."

"No cuddling is the thing that'll get to me the most. How pathetic does that make new?"

"I dunno. I'm not extremely experienced but I know cuddling with me is really good so I'll excuse you for wanting it so badly."

"Really good, huh?"

"Mhm. I really don't know how you lived without it for 24 years."

"I guess I didn't know what I was missing." He kissed the top of Mickey's head.

Mickey nuzzled against Ian's chest. "You're so warm."

"You're just really cold. It's a good job I'm here to solve that, huh?" He pulled his arms around the smaller body tighter after lifting the sheets right up to their necks.

"How the hell did I get so lucky. Like, seriously, how could I deserve you?"

"Don't talk shit. I'm not really something you should be grateful about having. You could so much better."

"Fuck no." Mickey said a little too loudly. "You're aware of how fucked up my life isn't, right? How fucked up I am?"

"Jeez, Mick. You're not fucked up. Your life, maybe, but you, you're perfect."

Mickey made a fake retching noise. "You've never been more whong."

"Okay, so maybe not perfect but I love your imperfections."

"You better take back what you said this morning because you're definitely the sap." 

"One must not lie."

"Then stop lying."

"I'm not!"

"There's no arguing with you, is there?"

"Nope so you're just going to have to accept that I think you're brilliant."

"I feel like I should say something cheesy like 'are you looking in a mirror?' But I'm not going to stoop that low."

"I wouldn't expect you to. Now go to sleep."

"Okay." much lifted his head and gave Ian a quick kiss on the cheek. "Night."

"Goodnight."

And so what if Ian stayed awake and waited for Mickey to drift off before tracing the letters 'I-L-O-V-E-Y-O-U' on his back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm on my iPod right now so there might be some mistakes. I'll proof read it later. 
> 
> I hope it was some decent fluff. I'm sorry Mickey was so OOC. Thanks for reading. ❤️


	35. The Fight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I said it would be up by today at the latest and there may only be 41 minutes of today left but it's still today! I hope this is okay.

SUNDAY  
Ian woke up before Mickey on Sunday morning but he let him sleep - Sunday's were invented purely for sleeping late, after all - and got out of bed.

It hit 11am and Ian decided he craved his little thug too much and had to go and wake him because, seriously, who sleeps this late?

Entering the room, he put the freshly warmed Poptarts on the bedside table and pounced on top of his boyfriend with no finesse. Caging Mickey's body with his limbs, Ian leant down and kissed his forehead. 

Mickey startled awake and didn't hesitate before he threw a punch and hit Ian sharp on the shoulder. "Oh, fuck. Shit! Sorry."

"It's fine. I'm sorry too. I've got to remember you can't deal with that stuff."

"I can deal with it. Like I'm brilliant in fights. It's just the shock. I'm sure I'll get used to it."

"I'm still sorry." Ian sat back on his heels, straddling Mickey's crotch. "You couldn't beat me in a fight anyway." He said, trying to lighten the mood.

"Oh really?" Mickey teasingly raised an eyebrow. "What makes you think you could beat me?"

"I grew up in a house with 5 siblings, one of which is just a little older than me and pissed me off a lo. We settled our fights like men. We punched each other until one surrendered. Also, have noticed my muscles? I could take you."

"Wanna bet?"

"I don't want to freak you out or whatever. And I don't want to actually hurt you."

"I'm good. I trust you." Mickey bit his lip, feeling too emotionally exposed (which was weird considering the amount of stuff he'd already gone through with his boyfriend).

Ian leaned down to join their lips but it was only brief because Mickey rolled them over and pinned him down. "That was easier than I thought it would be." He laughed.

But his celebration was short lived and Ian flipped them again. Wrists pinned down by hands, ankles pinned down by feet, all Mickey could do was look up and make eye contact with his teacher, a hint of fear hiding behind the blue.

"You know I'm not actually going to punch you, right?" 

"I know." Mickey nodded before managing to loosen one of his hands and reaching for Ian's under arm.

And the tickle war began. Ian proved to be more ticklish than Mickey but he was also stronger and more powerful. 

A clear winner wasn't determined because they ended up just making out after a while of wrestling and stealing kisses. Ian was on top when the fight stopped, he crouched down for what was supposed to be a quick kiss but turned out to be the start of a ten minute make out session.

Sheets tangled between them, they ground against each other for what felt simultaneously like an eternity and the blink of an eye.

"No. No, no, no." Ian pulled away. "We're not fucking!"

"I know."

"I brought you breakfast. It'll be cold by now though."

"Don't care." He reached for the plate. "Actually, if it's already cold, it might as well wait a little longer." He pulled Ian down towards him following a 'grabby hands' motion. 

"We're not going to have sex!"

"I wanna fucking cuddle!" Mickey said back, equally loudly. "Not everything I do is for sex!"

"I'm not saying it is. And I'm very up for cuddling." He slid back between the sheets, pulling Mickey onto his chest. "I found my happy place." He sighed as he threw his head back into the pillows.

"Yeah, I'm pretty happy too." Mickey said more to himself than Ian. Tracing patterns onto Ian's chest, Mickey started to dose off again. 

Upon noticing, Ian ran his fingers through Mickey's hair. "Come on. We're not wasting the whole day in bed. Get up!"

"but I'm in my happy place." He gave puppy dog eyes and he looked towards his boyfriend. 

"And I'm sure you'll be happy to eat as well. Shower, maybe."

"That's all overrated."

"Will showering _together_ help motivate you?"

"Mkay. Lemme eat my poptart first."

- 

Ian couldn't stop smiling as he rubbed the soap into Mickey's back. Leaning down to kiss him every so often. Ian kept eye contact with the smaller boy as he rubbed the soothing patterns up and down his spine. 

"So this is kinda nice." Mickey sighed after a moment of silence. "You're making me sleepy again though.

In didn't say anything. He stepped backwards and waited until Mickey looked to catch his gaze again. 

Stepping out of the spray, he reached for the dial and made the water as cold as possible before jumping out and grabbing a towel.

Mickey let off a string of curse words before he came stumbling out too, pulling the towel out of the older mans hand and wrapping it around himself. "You're a fucking dick." 

"Mhm. You too." Ian pulled on the edge of the towel and tugged Mickey towards him. Wrapping his arms around Mickey's waist, he bent to join their lips. 

The readhead sighed as he pulled back and leant his forehead against the other man's. 

"Why'd you do that?" Mickey grunted.

"Kiss you or turn the water down on you?"

"Both."

"I turned the water down because you said you were getting sleepy and I kissed you because your lips are amazing. Seriously, an author could write a novel about these lips and still not manage to put into words how great they are. Poems and songs and essays and dissertations could be written about these pliant, pink lips. Poisonous but sweet and careful but devouring. Plush but chapped. Soft but harsh. Sweet but bitter. Guarding those things you're thinking but know you shouldn't say. Capable of causing pain yet used to show affection. And I could just suck on them forever."

"Jeez, lighten up, Keats. They're just like yours and anyone elses."

"Nuhuh. Yours are the best."

"Just shut up and kiss them, you idiot." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the title was a little misleading...


	36. The Problem

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apple charger has given up so I couldn't screen shot actual messages. so just had to type them. So, yeah, they're texts.

 

MONDAY

"Hey, Mickey." All 5'7" of Adam came up to him after English class.

"Hey."

"So we haven't hooked up in a while. What are you doing tonight?"

"Yeah, sorry,  I have plans tonight." 

"Or tomorrow. Or whenever really."

"Dude, quit smothering me. I found someone, okay?"

"I didn't think exclusive fuck buddies was a thing. I'm sure you can do both of us." He said with a hint of desperation. 

"No, exclusive fuck buddies isn't a thing but he's not just a fuck buddy and we are exclusive."

"Seriously? Mickey Milkovich is in a committed relationship?"

"Yeah, and it's kinda great. You should try it."

"No thanks. You're 18, dude, that's too early to settle down."

"Not if you find a perfect guy."

Adam took a step towards Mickey and Mickey quickly glanced across to his teacher-slash-boyfriend watching intently but subtly from his desk. "Relax, man, he's gay. He's not going to rat us out." He took another step closer.

 "Shit. Stop it! What part of no don't you understand? I'm taken. I'm happy. We're done with out little arrangement!"

"I bet I can change your mind with one kiss."

"I bet you can't. And I'm not going to let you try. Why don't you try growing about 4 inches? In both ways, ideally. You'll be more my type." And he was pretty sure Ian gave a small smirk. 

"Oh yeah, because Mickey Milkovich doesn't kiss." A stern look was replacing the seductive one on his face. 

"Mickey Milkovich doesn't kiss assholes who won't take no for an answer!"

In one last attempt, Adam got within breathing distance on Mickey's mouth before the latter could pull away.

"Boys" Mickey heard the familiar and comforting voice of the redhead. "Sex on school property is against the rules so if you're going to go at it, go somewhere else. I don't want my classroom smelling like sex. 

Mickey used the distraction to push Adam away. He leaned in and whispered "Now I suggest you piss off and leave me to try and persuade him to keep the secret." Adam didn't move. "Seriously, go the fuck away!" Adam finally left the room.

"Are you just attracted to assholes or what? Because he's at least the second you've been with."

"Yeah, and you make it three."

"What the fuck did I do?"

"Stood by and watched that asshole try and kiss me."

"I knew you wouldn't do it so I figured I was safe."

"You knew, huh?"

"You said you were taken and happy. Why would you go back on your word? And if I'm perfect why would you find someone else?  Plus, I trust you."

"Dude, why'd you have to make this so gay?"

"Dude, we ARE gay."

 "Fuck off." Mickey smirked, heading for the door. "I'll see you later."

* * *

 "You're fucking Mr Gallagher." Adam came and sat next to him at lunch, abruptly sliding onto the bench.

"What? No I'm not."

"Yeah, you are."

"Why would I? Isn't that against the law or some shit?"

"Yeah, and you're still doing it."

"Where's your proof?"

"I know what I saw?"

"When?"

"When I left the classroom I decided to listen in. It's totally him you're doing."

"What will it take to make you stay quiet?"

"So you're admitting it?"

"Shut the fuck up. Just tell me what you want."

"Sex."

"No fucking way. I've already said no."

"Fuck me or I'm going to tell someone and lover boy will go to jail and you'll get expelled."

"Is there anything else I can do."

"Nope. Sex or jail."

"I guess I pick sex then."

"Right answer. Tonight. Eight o'clock.  My place."

"Fine." Mickey left as quickly as Adam had arrived. 

* * *

**Mickey, 13:47**

**We have a problem.**

**Ian, 13:58**

**What?**

**Mickey, 14:00**

**Dm rn. We really need to talk later tho**

**Ian, 14:01**

**Mick!!**

 

**Ian, 14:10**

**Mickey! What the fuck is wrong?**

 

**Ian, 14:30**

**Geez, fucking tell me what's up!**

**Mickey, 15:12**

**I said well  talk later!**

* * *

"So what's the problem?" Ian said as soon as he let Mickey inside.

"Adam found out about us."

"How?"

"He was listening in after he left earlier."

"Shit. What's he said?"

"He'll tell someone if I don't fuck him tonight."

"What?" Ian's mouth fell open.

"And I don't think he's bluffing." 

"You can't-"

"- I have to. We can't risk it. I don't want you to go to jail because of me." Mickey walked forward and wrapped his arms around the redhead's waist. "I don't want to. But I have to."

"Surely we can find some other way."

"It's fuck or jail. And I'd say fuck is the better option because I then come back to you instead of you going to jail and me having to go back to my dad. I don't want to not be with you when we've waited this long for it to be legal."

"If it wasn't for the fact you're about go and do some other guy, I'd be calling you romantic right now." Ian rested his arms over Mickeys shoulders. "You're showering as soon as you get back and I expect you to be in there for like half an hour and clean every bit of your body thoroughly before coming anywhere near me. No pun intended."

"Yes sir."

"Mick." Ian warned.

"Yeah, yeah. I have to admit, you talking about sex at school got me hard, Gallagher."

"I can't even think about sex with you right now."

"I'm sorry." Mickey leaned up to kiss him. 

"I might have to go out and take my mind off it."

"By out, you better not mean out to a gay club to fuck another guy."

"You'd have to be an idiot to believe I would do that."

"Just had to make sure."

"I wouldn't cheat on you." They kissed again.

"You're just making me feel worse about all this. I really am sorry."

"I'm not trying to make you feel bad. I promise. I guess it's not cheating if you have my permission."

"It's still cheating but I'm going to hate it. And it's worth it if it keeps you with me."

"Okay. How about we sit down and don't think about it for a few hours?"

"Good plan. And maybe you should break out the weed."

* * *

Mickey reluctantly knocked on the door right on time. Adam opened it. "Wasn't sure you'd show."

"Didn't have much choice, did I? Let's get this over with, Fucktard."

"Be nice. Remember I could still, get your boyfriend put in jail."

"Remember I could tell your mum that you stick your fingers up your ass when she's in the next room."

"You wouldn't."

"I'd do anything to get revenge."

"I'd just tell your dad you're gay."

Oh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I wrote this before 5x12 (which is the last episode I'll ever watch, I swear to God) and at the time didn't know that this is the last thing you need right now. I'm so sorry that there isn't a happy ending to this chapter. I'll have the resolution up asap. Thanks for reading and hope you're coping with what just happened - I know I'm not. If anyone can give me some advice about how to get through this tough time I'd love your help.


	37. The Resolution

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The bit in italics is a flashback.  
> I hope this satisfies people and I'm sorry for the chapter I gave you after the finale.

"I told you to shower before you come near me. I don't want his solidified come on you when we spoon."

"Then it's a good job we didn't fuck, huh?"

"What?" Ian rolled over fast. "Does that mean we should expect cops to show up soon?"

"Nope. Blackmail works two ways. He's not going to tell anyone." Mickey leaned in to place a kiss on Ian's lips

"What did you say to him?"

~~~

  _"Oh, you really shouldn't have said that." Mickey chuckled._

_"Can't take it, huh? You're a pussy."_

_"You don't understand."_

_"I do understand. I understand you're afraid of your father.  You afraid to be you."_

_"Fuck you. What you don't understand is that you just gave me a reason not to fuck you."_

_"What?"_

_"You tell anyone about me and Ian, and I tell my dad you're gay."_

_"You wouldn't."_

_"I would. And you'd the fag bashing you deserve for being a snitch. I'll even join in myself. I don't mind getting a little blood on my hands."_

_"You're a fucking psycho. You're bluffing."_

_"You wanna risk it?"_

~~~

"You're fucking brilliant." Ian pulled Mickey down on top of him. "Thank God." He attached their lips repeatedly for lots of small kisses.

"Calm down!" Mickey said, almost paralysed with laughter.

"Sorry. But you don't understand how grateful I am to have a manipulative boyfriend."

"I'm going to try and take that as a compliment. Now go back to sleep."

So Mickey curled up on Ian's chest and inhaled deeply, he'd never been so sure about anything this much, he loved Ian Gallagher.

* * *

FRIDAY

Their second unfortunate discovery came on Friday nights. 

They were sat at the bar at The Fairytale, beers in hand, when Mickey glanced at the man at the other side of the redhead. "Oh, shit."

"What?" Ian's heart skipped a beat. 

"There's someone at the other end of the bar who's just noticed we're here together. Someone who really shouldn't know about us."

"Shit. Who?" Ian didn't dare to turn around and see the perpetrator. 

"Mr Markovich."

"As in Tony the maths teacher Mr Markovich?"

"The one and only."

"Oh, shit. Are you sure he's seen us?"

"100%. What do we do?"

Ian tapped his fingers are the bar for a few moments . "stay here." He stood up and walked over to the other teacher.

"Okay, here's the deal, you don't say anything to the school board and I won't tell your wife you're at a gay club on a Friday night. Where does she think you are right now, Tony? Some bar with your friends?"

"Deal. Deal. Deal." he chanted, fear in his eyes. "We both keep quiet and everything's okay, okay?"

"Right answer. And if word gets out about me and Mick, you're the one I'm coming for."

"I understand. Now go back to your date and well put the whole thing behind us."

Ian walked off without saying anything else. He approached Mickey and kissed him on the lips quickly.

"You're kinda awesome, you know that?" Mickey grinned.

"So I've been told." Ian bit his lower lip with a smug look on his before bringing his drink back to his lips.

"Someone's got his big head on today." Mickey raised an eyebrow. 

"I'm just happy. Nothing wrong with that, is there?"

"What's put the smile on your face then?"

"I've got a pretty cool guy in my life."

"Oh yeah? What's his name?"

"Noel."

"Any good in bed?"

"I've had better." Mickey's face dropped. "Sarcasm, Mick." Ian reassure do.

"No, I understand. I'm not as experienced as you. I still need practice." Mickey looked at the floor.

"Hey," Ian said, putting his fingers under Mickey's chin and bringing his head up to make eye contact. "I was joking. You're fucking amazing in bed and you know it."

"I don't."

"Mickey, I've never has better sex. I swear you're like a God. Is there a god of sex? I bet there is. I'm guessing it's a guy. We should look that you. He might be hot."

Mickey chuckled at Ian's rambling. "Okay. We'll google It later." And he dropped the topic. 

* * *

Ian turned on his laptop as soon as they got back to his place. 

"What'ya doin'?"

"Googling the God of Sex."

"You were serious?"

"Mhm. I know someone who could take the roll if there isn't currently one." Ian chuckle do.

"Jeez, how drunk _are_ you?"

"I'm not drunk! Just a little tipsy, I'm not allowed to get drunk on my meds."

"I know, man. I wouldn't let you get drunk."

"So thoughtful." Ian stretched his arms out and Mickey walked unto them. 

"I can't believe what you've done to me." he stretched over Ian's shoulders and wrapped his arms around his neck.

"Something wrong with it?" Ian leant his forehead against his shorter boyfriend's.

"Not remotely." Mickey closed his eyes and took a deep breath in before leaning in for a kiss. "I'm gonna go to bed."

"I love that you feel comfortable enough in my house to just go and get in my bed."

"Me too."

"Go to sleep. I'll be in in a minute."

\---

"He has a really small dick." Ian stripped down and crawled into his bed. 

"What?" Mickey said, barely awake. 

"The God of sex, Himeros. He has a really small dick."

"So is that proof that the God of Sex is gay? He's a total bottom?"

"Probably. No one can ever say that being gay is wrong."

"I don't give a shit about what anyone else says anyway."

"Anyone?"

Mickey hummed. "Maybe one or two. Now shut up and spoon the fuck out of me."

"Night, Mick." Ian snaked his arm over Mickey's waist before going to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was that okay?  
> I was actually planning on Mickey sleeping with Adam until I wrote "I'll just tell your dad" and decided that that'd be his way out of it.  
> Could you please tell me how you picture where Ian lives? What sort of building? A house or apartment? How many rooms? Etc. I want to know how I can describe it without contrasting with anything you're already picturing.


	38. The Cupboard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I now know what i want to happen until a certain point but I'm not sure how I'll end it when I've got to that point. I think the story will come to an end after that (maybe 3/4 chapters left).  
> This is something I was asked for and a bit of a filler too because I dont want this to end - I'm prolonging the enevitable.

LAST DAY OF SCHOOL

"Mick," Ian rolled over. "Time to get up."

"No it's not." Mickey groaned, voice deep and sleepy.

"Yes, it is."

"Screw school."

Ian leaned forward and kissed his forehead. "It's your last day." He kissed his nose. "And I've got a surprise for you." Their lips met.

"What is it?" Mickey rolled over a bit to give his boyfriend better access to his lips.

"You won't find out unless you go to school." 

"Dude, that might work with your eight year old brother but I'm not that gullible. "

He smiled at the fact Mickey, despite never meeting him, knew how old Liam was. "I know you're not. I also wouldn't lie to you. I actually have a surprise for you."

"Why can't you just give it to me now?"

"I'd happily give it to you." He climbed over and straddled Mickeys hips, leaning down to kiss him.

"Really?" Mickey pulled back after a string of kisses.

"No." Ian laughed. "We're already running late."

"Tease."

"Horny teen."

"Dick."

"That's me." Ian smiled. "So, yeah, come to my room at lunch for your surprise."

"Please just tell me now."

"Nope."

"What if I don't want to come to you at lunch?"

"You won't get your surprise."

"You can't _make_ me come."

"I'd say I'm I'm pretty good at making you come actually." He gyrated his hips against Mickeys dick.

"Oh ha ha." He deadpanned. "You have no power over me though."

"I think you'll find I do. What if I give you a lunchtime detention? You'll be forced to come. Or I could just play the boyfriend card. Either way, you'll come."

"Fine." They kissed again until Mickey felt Ian's cock go hard above him. "If you're not going to fuck me, it's time to stop." He pulled back. "Now go make me some coffee, Bitch."

"I'm not some housewife." Ian leaned down to peck the younger boys lips again. 

"You mean that's not what I have you for?" He said with a smirk. "I thought I was here for you preform the wifely duties. You know, orgasms and food."

"Think again, Douchebag. For that comment,  you're the one making the coffee. I'm going for a shower."

"Can't I join you in there?"

"Do you really have to ask? Come on." He grabbed the blue eyed boy's hand and pulled him towards the bathroom.

* * *

Mickey entered Ian's classroom as requested not long after the lunch bell rang. He subtly checked the coast was clear before casually walking in the room. "So what's the surprise?"

"I figured it's your last day so I might as well treat you to something that gets you hard."

"What?"

"Get in the cupboard."

A smirk mixed with a look of pure confusion spread on Mickeys face as be cautiously entered the cupboard, looking around at all the books piled up. "When I told you Keats get me hard, I _was_ joking."

Ian followed him in, shutting the door. He moved quickly towards his student and attached their lips. After a few minutes of making out, hands running all over bodies and through hair and groping genitals, Ian pulled back. "You wanted school sex, right?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, fuck yes." He leaned back in, kissing with more fervour. His hands moved to his teacher's fly, the sound of the zip slowly opening turned him on even more. Forcefully pushing his trousers down to his hips, Mickey pulled Ian's dick out of his boxers and slowly stroked him. "So hard for me, Mr G."

"If there's some sort of school kink you have, you better make the most of it now because this is the only time I'll let you do anything like this."

"Does that mean I've been a bad boy, sir?"

"Mhm." Ian shut him up by kissing him.

"I think some spanking is in order."

Ian looked really uncomfortable, forcing a smile to encourage his boyfriend. 

"Relax, Ian. I don't have school kink. It was just fun to see you squirm." Mickey laughed as he pushed Ian backwards into the shelves with force. He got to his knees and pulled his teacher's clothing down further, improving his access. Sure enough, Ian was thick, hard and red, waiting for Mickeys mouth. Mickey lapped at the tip for a few seconds before running his thumb over the head to spread the fluid pearling up mixed with his fresh saliva to lube up Ian's whole shaft. He started off slow but it didn't take long for his fist to be furiously pumping while he worked his tongue on the underside of the head. Ian let out a loud groan. "Gotta keep quite, Mr Gallagher. What if someone hears?"

Trying to stifle another groan, Ian bit his thumb and threw his head back, knocking a couple of copies of _Much Ado About Nothing_ onto the floor. "You don't want me to be so loud, don't be so fucking good."

"So I'm guessing you don't want me to do this-" He took Ian in about half way - he couldn't manage the whole thing, Ian was nine inches after all - as fast as he could. Before pulling off. "- that's not the sort of thing you want, is it?"

"Shut up and keep sucking, dickhead."

"No, this is your dickhead, not mine." Mickey smirked, looking up at his teacher.

Ian reached down and put his index fingers under Mickeys chin, pulling him up to eye level. They kissed for a few moments as Ian reached for Mickeys fly, unzipping it with a lot more speed that Mickey did his own. "My turn." He exhaled as he pulled away. He crouched down fast, pulling Mickey's boxers down at the same time. He took the dick into his mouth immediately and started pumping his head whilst his hand worked on Mickeys balls. 

"Jesus Fucking Christ." Mickey groaned.

Ian pulled off with a pop, moving his hand to pump Mickeys shaft. "You can just call me Ian." He laughed.

"Get your fucking lips back on my cock." Ian did as he was told, going back to his previous movements. He continued for a few minutes, eliciting quite sighs of bliss from the younger man.

After a while he pulled off. He waited until Mickey made eye contact before taking two fingers into his mouth and sucking on them, working his tongue around them. Mickey's eyes dropped to Ian's lips and he groaned again. Ian made a popping noise when he pulled them out. Going back to sucking Mickey off, his fingers made their way to Mickey's ass, toying with the ring of muscle. He dipped his middle finger in before pulling it out again and sticking both in. He stretched him a little before bring his fingers back out. "Turn around." He mutter and Mickey did. 

"You gunna fuck me now, Mr G?" 

"Didn't bring a condom."

"Why?" He said, voice full of irritation. 

"A teacher carrying condoms at school. How do you think that would look?"

"Fine. So what are you-" Mickey was going to ask what Ian was planning on doing and why he'd been told to turn around but he cut himself off when he felt his teacher's teeth bit at his ass cheek. Soon enough, Ian's tongue was working on the tight ring of muscle. "Oh, shit." Ian slipped a finger in with his tongue. "Oh. shit." Mickey repeated. Ian kept going until Mickey spilled onto the shelves. "Fuck. That was amazing."

"Wasn't too bad, huh?"

"Need me to... you know...?...oh" He turned around, noticing Ian's limp dick.

"Came just watching you." He stood up and pulled Mickey into a kiss. "We better get dressed and get out then."

"But I'm not ready to come out the closet yet, Ian."

Ian just laughed. "Let's go."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that satisfied the previous request.  
> I mentioned above that there won't be many chapters after this but if there's something you want to see happed after graduation, feel free to let me know and I'll extend it (providing you want their story to continue).  
> Thanks for reading. Comments and suggestions are welcome. ♡♡


	39. The Big Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's amusing to see how optimistic I was about finishing this when I started. It's been 45 days since my initial deadline and although the end is in sight, it's not over yet. I didn't think it was going to be this long and I want to thank everyone for your comments which are the reason I've kept the story running. 
> 
> So have another tipping point.

GRADUATION DAY

Ian woke Mickey up by trailing a string of kisses across the back of his neck and finishing by sucking on his earlobe.

Mickey hummed and rolled over. "What?"

"It's the big day."

"In a few hours we'll be legal."

"I can't wait." Ian rolled on top of him and joined their lips.

"Hey, few more hours."

"You're saying no to morning sex?"

"Tonight will be a bigger deal if we wait."

"Prude." Ian laughed, exhaling against Mickey's lips.

"Shut up. I think I was promised something else to put in my mouth for this special occasion."

"There's a slight chance I forgot to go shopping to buy a key ingredient."

"We're out of Poptarts?" Mickey raised his eyebrows.

"No, I keep those fully stocked for you. I forgot the whipped cream."

"At least the Poptarts are safe."

"I'll go out an but some cream this morning and you can have your present later."

"Mkay. I need to call home this morning anyway. I don't think I have time to go for a round."

"Do you want me to come with you?"

"No, it's fine. I won't be there long. My dad'll have forgotten what happened last time I saw him anyway."

"Just be careful." Ian bend down and kissed him. "You want to shower first?"

"Are you tell me I smell?"

"I'm telling you I want a shower and I'm wondering if you're joining me."

"Definitely." He got out of bed and followed Ian to the bathroom. He grabbed the redhead's hand and pulled him to a halt before they reached the shower, pulling him into a kiss.

Ian's hand promptly found the back of Mickey's head and he ran his fingers through the greasy strands. "Morning." He pulled back.

"Morning."

* * *

Mickey made a dash for his room as soon as he got in the house, walking straight past his dad (who was passed out on the couch). Making a beeline for his jacket that had Ian's key in it, he realised something was slightly different -what exactly, he didn't know - but grabbed a bag ready to stuff the things he wanted. He then noticed what had changed. There was a small box that lived under his bed. The box was missing.  _Oh, shit._

"Son." Mickey heard Terry behind him.

"Hey, Pops."

"I think you've got some explaining to do."

"Yeah, probably." Mickey sighed, blush creeping up on his cheeks.

"So this box of sex toys I found under your bed..."

"They're for my girl." 

"Then how come they're fuckin' here and you're there?"

"They were going to be a birthday present."

"They're fuckin' used."

"I used 'em with the last girl."

"Mickey. Last fuckin' chance. Why are there fuckin' sex toys under your bed?"

"I told you." Mickey's heart beat had doubled in speed. "I use 'em on girls."

"You know what I think? I think you stick 'em up your own ass. I think you're a fuckin' faggot."

"Bull shit."

Terry didn't give him time to say anything else. He punched him right on the nose. "Fuckin' faggot!" A kick to the stomach had Mickey falling over. "Disgrace." Another kick to the stomach. "My own fuckin' son." A kick in the face. "Fuckin' fuck." A kick to the groin. "Wrong!" Another kick to the face had Mickey on the brink of unconsciousness. 

"Dad."

"Shut the fuck up, you fuckin' faggot." 

Mickey received another kick to the face before Terry turned and left him on the floor. The injured boy spat blood before weakly reaching for his phone. "Ambulance." He croaked and recited his address before passing out in a pool of his own blood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was thinking that, if I got enough suggestions, I'd make this into a series instead and have another fic set after graduation. I've had a few people send me messages on tumblr and a some suggestions in the comments. The ball, dear readers, is in your court.
> 
> This was going to be longer but I haven't decided what exactly is going to happen next. I have it narrowed down to 2 ideas. If anyone wants to send me a message on [tumblr](http://kinda-magnetic.tumblr.com) and help me pick that'd be great.


	40. The Hospital

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this seemed like the preferred story. I hope it's okay. It's also my way of not having to write about graduation and embarrassing myself.

The graduation ceremony was about to start and Ian couldn't see Mickey anywhere. He'd sent him a text but had no response. He'd tried calling but had no response. He was starting to worry.

He had reason to worry. He'd let his boyfriend go and face the dragon alone. His boyfriend was strong and brave but was he strong enough to slay the beast that was his father? What if the dragon had won? He tried calling for the thirteenth time. "Alright shithead, this is like the 200th time calling and you're not picking up. I'm getting fucking homicidal.... I'm worried about you." And he hung up.

Catching sight of a similar face, he made his way over to Mandy, who was food talking to a group of 'friends'. "Miss Milkovich, can I have a word... alone."

Her friends dispersed fast. "What did I do?"

"I was wondering if you'd seen Mickey."

"I assumed he'd be here. Are you sure he isn't?"

"Pretty sure."

"Why do you care?"

"I need to talk to him."

"Why?"

"Nothing important."

"I'll tell him to come find you if I see his sorry ass."

 _I'd like to see his ass._ Ian thought but simply said "Thanks."

* * *

Mickey was conscious again not too long after the ambulance arrived. He ended up in a bed, on a high dose of morphine. A young-ish male doctor walked in a disturbed his high.

"Mr Milkovich."

"Mickey." He corrected, not wanting anything to do with his father.

"Mickey. Alright, so you considering the state we found you in, I'd say you came out of this pretty well. You have a few broken ribs, a hairline fracture on your collarbone and a lot of bruising. You also had a broken nose but we've set that right."

"Um, thanks."

"Is there anyone you'd like us to call?"

"Um, yeah, could you- could you call my sister, Mandy." He coughed.

"Of course. I'm sure we'll have her on file. Now get some rest."

\---

Mandy arrived not too long later. "Assface." She made a her way to his room. "What the fuck did you do? Who did this?"

"Who do you think?" Mickey growled.

"I'm going to fucking kill him."

"Mands, drop it, okay? I don't even know what's happened to him."

"I'm gunna find out." She turned her back and left the room.

Around ten minutes later, Mandy and a nurse came into his room.

"Mr Milkovich." The nurse started.

"Mickey." He corrected again.

"Mickey. I spoke to the paramedics and they said that there was no one else home when they picked you up. You're going to have to give a formal complaint before the police will try and find your father. You sister said that he was the one that did this to you, right?"

"Mhm. The work of the loving father that is Terry Milkovich."

"Get some rest while we make the call."

"Thanks." The nurse left the room.

"So, not to long ago I had Mr Gallagher coming up to me and asking where you were. What's that about?"

"Nothing important."

"See that's exactly what he said."

"And he's right."

"Come on. Humour me." Mandy sat in the chair next to him.

"I asked him a question and he said he'd get back to me on it."

"What was the question?"

"Doesn't fucking matter."

"Jeez, who peed in your cereal?"

And that pulled a smile out of Mickey.

"No one. I had Poptarts this morning, bitch."

"Potarts? How'd you have Poptarts?"

"Well you open the box and the packet, you put the biscuit in the toaster and voila."

"Dad bought Poptarts?"

Mickey hesitated. No one knew he hadn't been staying at home. _Oh, fuck it._ "I stayed somewhere else last night."

"Where?"

"Just a guy's place."

"What guy?"

"Just a guy I've been seeing."

"A guy you've been seeing. Is this the same guy from before?"

Blush spread on Mickey's cheeks.

"Oh, shit. It is. Is my brother in a relationship?"

"Shut up."

"Will you tell me about him this time?"

"What do you want to know?"

"A name to start."

"No."

"What? Why?"

"We're still not public."

"Fine. Um. How tall is he?"

"About six foot. Maybe a little shorter."

"Aw, ya got to stand on tiptoes to kiss?"

"I'm not that short, bitch."

"He got long hair that you can grab onto when...ya know..."

"Just the right length."

"What colour?"

"Ginger."

"Didn't know redheads were your type."

"I don't have a type."

"Okay. What colour eyes?"

"A stormy green that look kinda blue in the morning."

"Oh my god. You are so smitten."

"He's a good guy."

"How old?" Mandy asked. She didn't get a response. "Ah. That's why you wont tell me who he is. Is he like really old?"

"Not _really_ old but he's older than me."

"Sucks. I heard old dudes are really good in bed."

"Yeah, they're not bad."

"Wait, what?"

"I went to Boystown a while ago. I met this guy, he was pretty good. Didn't last more than a few fucks though."

"O...kay. So how 'bout the current one?"

"If I tell you, can this be the last question?"

"For now."

"He's 24. Now let's change the subject."

They stopped talking put the TV on. After a while Mickey turned to his sister. "Mandy, could you text Mr Gallagher and tell him I'm okay?"

"What makes you think I have his number?"

"You gave it to me by accident a couple of months ago."

"Why does he need to know?"

"Just do it, please."

"Fine."

**Mandy, 14:32**

**Mickeys fine. Dont know why he asked me to tell u but hes okay. Dont worry**

**Ian, 14:35**

**Where is he?**

**Mandy, 14:36**

**i have no idea what's going on on with you to.  He just told me to tell you hes okay. Lets leave it at that**

**Ian, 14:37**

**Mandy, please tell me. What's wrong?**

**Mandy, 14:39**

**Hell be ok. ill get back to u when he asks me to txt u again**

* * *

"Mickey." A different nurse entered the room. "If you promise to take it easy, we can release you in a few hours. I know you're officially an adult, you don't actually need a parent to be released to but we still recommend it. I see from your file that your emergency contact is your father. Should I give him a call?"

"Guess you haven't heard he's the one that did this to me, huh?"

"I'm sorry. Is there anyone else?"

"Do they have to be family?"

"No."

Mickey looked at Mandy and sighed. "Ian Gallagher."

"And who is Ian Gallagher in relation to you?"

"Teacher." Mandy said at the same time Mickey said "friend."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, finally someone important has found out. What do you think?  
> I don't really know anything about hospitals in America so I didn't want to go into a lot of detail and I'm keeping him in there for as short a time as possible. 
> 
> I've decided against making it a series; I'm not sure I'll have enough to make another story. So I'm just going to continue this one after graduation.


	41. The Gallaghers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mostly fluff but have another tipping point...
> 
> Who do you think would say I love you first? I'm not sure and I think the 'l' word will need to come up soon. Help? :L

Ian rushed to Mickey as soon as the nurse pointed him in the right direction. He paused in the doorway, watching his blissfully unaware boyfriend. "You look like shit." He finally said, trying to keep the mood light. 

"Feel it." He smiled and winced at the same time. "Thanks for coming."

"I'd be a shitty boyfriend if I didn't come when you called."

"You always come when I call." Mickey said raising an eyebrow.

"Mhm. We're not going to fuck for a while with you in this state."

"But it's graduation."

"But you're broken." He ran his hands through Mickey's hair. Mickey groaned in frustration. "What's the damage?"

"I'm fine."

"Mick."

"Couple of broken ribs and a hairline fracture. I'll be fine."

"You're an idiot. No. Scratch that. I'm an idiot. I let you go to face the beast alone."

"You don't own me. You can't control me. I made my own decision."

"And it was a stupid ass decision. I shouldn't have let you do it. Don't argue with me. You know I'm right. I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too." They made eye contact and smiled. "I wanna kiss you."

"You can't. Not here. Plus your lip looks gross."

Mickey wiped his thumb over his split lip. "I'm not your student anymore. It's legal."

"If someone saw us kissing on your graduation day they'd know we'd done it before. It's not like they believe it was a spur of the moment thing. Let's leave it a while, yeah?"

"Spoil sport."

Ian put his hand over Mickey's and rubbed his thumb across his knuckles. "I know. Just wait a bit longer." 

At that moment Mandy walked back in. "Oh my God. A 24 year old, 6 foot ginger. How did I not work this out before?"

"Oh, shit."

"So jealous." she muttered. "Shit. Did I say that out loud?"

Ian blushed. "Yeah."

"Isn't this breaking the law?"

"Yeah. Now shut up and lets get out of here." Mickey slowly climbed out of the bed and put his shoes on (he'd already changed out of the hospital gown that had been put on him).

"Are you coming to mine?" Mandy asked. "I know my dad doesn't like you but-"

"-I'm going to Ian's."

"Shouldn't you ask first?"

"He practically lives with me anyway. He doesn't need to ask."

"Fine. Guess I'm not needed here." 

"Mands, that ain't what I meant. We both know I'm not welcome at your place. And he's kinda protective. He'd keep sending me texts askin' if I was okay and it'd get really annoying. Well, he'd send me texts if I hadn't left my phone at that shit hole."

"Let me take him?" Ian looked pleadingly at Mandy. 

"Yeah, sure." She dismissed, rolling her eyes. "You drove here, right?"

"Yeah."

"Give me a lift home?"

"Okay. Help me get him in the car?"

"Of course."

"He's right here, you know? He can hear you. He can also get in the car himself."

"Okay, tough guy, let's go."

* * *

Ian dropped Mandy home before pulling up outside the Gallagher house. "What are we doing here?" Mickey asked.

"You're gunna wait here while I go get your stuff and then I'll come back and we'll go to my place."

"You're not going there alone. You saw what he did to me."

"Okay, I'll check if he's in first. If he's out I'll go in and get the rest of your stuff. Then you're moving in with me properly. If he's in I'll come back and go again some other time."

"Promise me."

"I promise."

"Okay. Don't throw me in at the deep end though. Stay with me for a bit. I'm not sure I can deal with the Gallagher spawn."

"My family isn't too bad."

"There are a lot of you though. Just... you know..."

"Okay. I introduce you and then you go and lay down until I come back."

"Sounds good." Mickey reached to the back of Ian's head and pulled him in for a kiss. His lip hurt but he needed to taste his amazingly caring boyfriend. 

The door was never locked during the daytime so Ian just let himself in. Mickey on his hip, he entered the front room. Liam was sat on the couch, Carl on the floor and Debbie in the arm chair. At the sound of the youngest Gallagher shouting "Ian", Fiona walked in from the kitchen. 

"Oh shit." She said at the sight of the broken Milkovich. "What the fuck happened?"

Ian sat down on the couch, pulling Mickey into the space next to him. "It's a complicated situation. Is it cool is Mickey waits here for a bit while I have something to deal with?"

"We're going to need an explanation first."

"Okay. Mick's just got out of hospital. I need to get his stuff from his house because he's moving in with me."

"Why?"

Ian looked at his boyfriend and ran his fingers through his own hair. "He needs to get out of his house."

"Isn't it too soon to be moving in with someone. Not too long ago you were dating that Noel guy and - "

"- Noel was a fake name. I've been dating Mickey for ages. And he's practically living with me already."

"What happened to you?" Fiona turned to Mickey.

Mickey just blushed and looked down, fiddling with his hands.

"You don't have to answer, Mick." Ian reassured.

"No, its fine." He made eye contact with Fiona. "My dad beat the shit out of me for being gay."

"Oh, yeah. We'll do whatever you need." She patted him on the shoulder and he winced. "Sorry."

"It's fine."

"How are you?"

"There's nothing majorly wrong. I'll survive. Just need to rest for a while."

"At least you've graduated now. You can just lay in bed all day." Ian smiled.

"You JUST graduated? Ian, you fucking idiot! You were fucking your student? You could have got sent to jail!"

"It was a dumb move. But I don't give a shit. I'm happy."

"Right, right. Fine. Just don't do anything that stupid again."

"If I had more energy I'd joke about you calling me stupid but I'm too tired." Mickey slouched against Ian.

"How 'bout we go upstairs?"

"Don't bother sticking to your old bed. Take Lip's double." Fiona instructed.

"Okay. Come on." He pulled Mickey up and led him upstairs to the bedroom.

"Thanks." Mickey half smiled as he lowered himself onto the bed, he winced again. "I ache fucking everywhere!"

"Sorry this happened." Ian lay down next to his broken boyfriend.

"You didn't do it."

"I know. I just hate seeing you like this. Why didn't you call me sooner?"

"I don't know. I guess I didn't want you to see me like this."

"Why?"

"I look worse than normal and I don't normally look good so-"

"-bullshit. Mickey Milkovich, you're the hottest guy I know. "

"Shut up." Mickey blushed. "Anyway, I didn't want you to worry until I knew everything was alright."

"I was worrying more not knowing where you were. You're an idiot."

"Sorry."

"Its okay. Just... I don't know. Whenever something shit happens to you, come to me. I'm your boyfriend and want to help, okay?"

"Yeah." he shuffled a bit closer to Ian. "Sorry." he whispered, pressing hiself against the redhead's heat.

\---

Ian waited until Mickey fell asleep to leave the bedroom. Not wanting to remove himself from the younger man, he forced himself to climb out of bed and navigate towards his family. 

"Ian." Fiona was on him immediately. "You're making a big mistake."

"What the fuck?"

"You can't move in with a guy you haven't known for two seconds."

"Fiona, I know him. It may not have been long but I know him. I also know he needs help."

"You can't just move in with your boyfriend because he needs help. You can help from a distance. Trust me, I've made a lot of bad judgement calls with men and moving in before you're in love is probably one of the worst thing you can do."

"It's a good job I'm in love with him then, isn't it? Just because you're incapable of holding down a decent relationship, doesn't mean I am too." He snapped.

"You love him?"

"Yeah. I really do. Which I why I want him with me all the time."

"I guess it's okay then. What is it you're doing now?"

"Going to the Milkovich house and hoping Terry's not home. I grabbed a suitcase from upstairs and I'm going to get all Mickey's stuff and get out. Then I'll come pick him up and we'll go back to my place."

"If Terry's home, promise me you won't go in."

"I promise. I don't have a death wish."

\---

From what Ian could tell from peering through the windows, Terry wasn't in. Choosing between working fast and working quietly, he went with fast. The first thing he grabbed was Mickey's phone, which was laying the bed. Stuffing clothes into the suitcase as neatly as possible without spending too much time folding, he looked around the room for any more really personal possessions. He saw some photo frames on top of the dresser. One was of Mickey and Mandy that must have been taken 5 or 6 years ago. Her hair was brown, not black. Her current colour must be out of the bottle. The other photo was of a woman he didn't know. She had jet black hair and wore a huge smile. The picture looked very dated, probably taken about 20 years ago. It must have been Mrs Milkovich. Ian almost wanted to cry at Mickey's affection towards a woman he never met but there was work to be done. He carefully put the frames in the case and checked under the bed. There was nothing but wrappers and bottles. He grabbed whatever he could see that would still fit in the case and zipped it up...

...before he heard the door open.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mickey was going to make a joke about the double meaning of 'do'.... just in case you didn't work that out...
> 
> So, yeah, help with the I love you situation....
> 
> We're drawing closer and closer to the end. If there's anything you want to see happen between these two let me know. I'm open to as many suggestions as you can throw at me.  
> Thanks for reading.


	42. The Best Anesthetic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This sort of goes out to [maryellen590](http://archiveofourown.org/users/maryellen590/pseuds/maryellen590)  
> for 1) giving me this suggestion and 2) commenting so often and making me smile. I'm sorry if I didn't do the suggestion justice.

Ian did the first thing he could think of. He pulled out his phone and rushed a text, not caring about his grammar.

**Ian, 18:46**

**ur dads home. 911**

**Mandy, 18:47**

**Oh shit calling now**

He didn't want to worry Mickey. He didn't want to put Mickey in danger. He was going to have to fight the dragon.

Terry Milkovich caught sight of the intruder in his son's bedroom. "What the fuck are you doin' my fuckin' kid's stuff?"

No words left Ian's mouth. 

"God. Are you a fuckin' fag too?" He was within beating distance. "You're the guy he's been stayin' with? Your key I found in 'is pocket? Answer me, boy."

"Boy?" And Ian raised his eyebrows and punched Terry in the face. The man took a few steps back and wiped away a bit of blood.

"Think you're good enough to fight back, bitch?"

"Watch me." Ian kneed him in the groin and pushed him down. Terry quickly got back up though so Ian punched him again, hand really hurting but he couldn't admit he was in pain. He received a punch to the stomach and took a few steps backwards, bending over and grabbing where it hurt. 

"Think you're this big though guy who can take me on? Obviously you can't 'cos you're a fuckin' faggot. Just like dick I used to call my son."

That was not okay. He knew he could beat Terry Milkovich; for Mickey's sake. And took a few quick steps forward and punched Terry in the face again. And again. And again before Terry fell backwards. Ian kicked him in the chest, hoping to do the same damage he'd done to his own son.

It didn't take for him to hear sirens coming his way. "Two years of ROTC, bitch."

Terry groaned and tried lunge forward but Ian kicked him in the groin again and the Milkovich was incapacitated.

He gave his statement quickly, claimed it was self-defense and told them about Terry beating Mickey before leaving and going back to his boyfriend.

**Ian, 19:11**

**They got him. Thanks.**

**Mandy, 19:12**

**Thank fuck**

 

**Mandy, 19:13**

**My brothers lucky to have u**

* * *

Mickey made his way downstairs a while after Ian left and found Fiona in the kitchen. "Any chance I can have some water?"

"Of course. So, you and Ian, huh?"

"Um, yeah."

"Why?"

"I confided in him. He let me crash at his place and never stopped crashing at his place. I moved from the couch to his bed. Basically."

"Just like that?"

"Yeah. He was really nice to me. Why wouldn't I fall for him?"

"You love him?"

"I don't know. Maybe."

"You better be with him for him and not his apartment or for sex."

"You think I'm that shallow?"

"I've heard what sort of a guy your dad is so-"

"-the guy who beat the shit out of me? You think I'd be like that dick?"

"Guess not. Sorry. I just don't want to see my little brother hurt again."

"I won't hurt him. We're not even having sex so it wouldn't be for that."

"Don't lie. You fucked while he was on the phone to me." A slight smirk mixed with disgust crept up on Fiona's face.

"Ah. Yeah but that was my birthday. It was a one off. It doesn't really matter though. I'm not with him for sex. I promise."

"Just be ready because sometimes things get a little tricky. He told you about being bipolar, right?"

"Yeah. And I googled it. I know what I'm getting into."

"And you still want to be with him?"

"He isn't his disorder. He's Ian. I'm going to go back up now. Thanks for the drink."

* * *

"Hey." Ian went back into the bedroom after going to the bathroom to wash his hands. Mickey was still lying on the bed, awake now. 

"Hey. You ready to go?"

"About that...."

"What?"

"Would you mind staying here for a few nights?"

"Why?"

"I want to get my locks changed."

"Why?"

"Your dad has a key. I know he doesn't know where I live and I know he'll be away for quite a while but I'd feel safer getting it changed before we go back there."

"He'll be away for a while? I don't understand."

"Cops got him."

"How?"

"Doesn't matter. What matters is you're safe."

"Ian. Just tell me."

"I was there when he came home. I texted Mandy. Mandy called the cops. They arrived. I left."

"They got him?"

"They had when I left and I don't think he was moving for a while so I don't think he'll've got away."

"Why wouldn't he be moving?"

Ian sighed. "He was on the floor."

"What the fuck did you do?"

"Dealt with the situation." He pulled Mickey gently into his arms.

Mickey interlocked their fingers, relaxing into his boyfriend's touch. Ian flinched. Mickey looked down at their intertwined fingers and saw bruised knuckles. "You fucking idiot!" He said too loudly.

"It needed to be done. I had no choice."

"You could have got the fuck out of there. Or just not gone in the first place. Or we should have gone together."

"Seeing us together would just be us feeding him the fuel. The fire breathing dragon would just breathe more fire. And I couldn't have got the fuck out of there. He wasn't there when I arrived. I thought I was safe. And when he arrived he was blocking the door. I did what I had to do. And I'm okay and he's locked away so it doesn't matter."

"Did he get any hits in? Are you okay other than your knuckles?"

"I'm fine."

Mickey didn't look convinced. "Mind if I give you a pat down to check?" He wasn't planning on waiting for an answer though because he moved over and straddled his boyfriend's hips. Starting at his shoulders he ran his hands down the redhead's body, pressing everywhere. 

Fiona walked past the open door. "Shit. Guys if you're going to fuck, at least shut the door."

"We're not going to fuck. Have you seen the state of **him**?" Ian said from underneath his boyfriend, tensing and flinching when Mickey put pressure on his abdomen. 

Mickey was off him in no time at all, lifting his shirt and finding a bruise. "Fucking idiot!" He slapped Ian's arm. "Don't fucking lie. If ask if you're okay and you're not, tell me you're not." He raged "Don't fucking lie." He released a sigh. 

"Ian! I told you not to go if Terry was there. What did you do?"

"Caged the dragon." Ian muttered. "Cops got him."

"After he threw a few punches it seems. Why did you go in there?"

"He wasn't there when I arrived! Can you just leave it? I got Mick's stuff and Terry's in jail. Everything's okay! I was wondering if we could crash here until I get my locks changed though."

"Yeah. Whatever." Fiona sighed and walked off.

"You may have thought you were helping me by getting my stuff and catching my dad but what if he'd have killed you? Would you really make me feel that guilt of being the reason you died as well as having to live without you and nowhere to live? You're a fucking idiot." Mickey had tears in his eyes.

"Shit, Mick." He gripped him as tight as he could without putting pressure on anything broken. "I'm sorry. Really, really sorry." He whispered into his hair. They lay still for a while before Ian said "I'm going for a shower. You coming?" and stood up.

"Wouldn't that be a bit weird? With all your siblings around an' all." Mickey wiped away the last tear. 

"You don't have to. I'm going anyway."

"Fine." Mickey took Ian's hand and let himself be lead to the bathroom. 

They stripped down and climbed in, wrapping each other loosely in limbs to avoid pain. Ian leaned down and placed his forehead against Mickey's. "How you doing?" He sighed.

"Still ache everywhere." He joined their mouths. "You're the best anesthetic though."

"Sap." Ian mouthed against his lips. 

They were both silent for a while.

"I kinda like you."

"I love you too." 

Ian buried his face in Mickey's shoulder and took a deep breath, immediately relaxing. 

"I have a question." Mickey whispered.

"What?"

"Was there a box under my bed?"

"No. There was one on top of it though. Why?"

"Did you open it?"

"No."

"It needs to go as soon as possible. And not just in the kitchen bin. I needs to go straight outside. And it needs taping shut before."

"What's in it?"

"The reason all this happened."

"Wanna talk about it?"

"Not right now." He grabbed the shampoo and started washing his own hair. "Maybe later."

* * *

The couple went downstairs after their shower, partially wet hair sticking to their necks. 

"Gallaghers!" Fiona stopped everyone. "Ian and Mickey are staying here for a while. Don't be too irritating."

"Cool! Have you ever killed anyone?" Carl turned to Mickey.

"What? No." Mickey said as Ian and Fiona shouted "Carl!"

"I heard a rumour."

"And it's exactly that's. A rumour." Mickey spat out. "I ain't my dad."

Ian pulled Mickey against his side and rubbed his back. "That's enough, Carl. Fi, is there any food?" As if on cue, Mickeys stomach growled.

"I'll make some sandwiches."

"Thanks." They went to sit on the couch. "Okay, Mick, Liam, Liam, Mick." Ian started the introductions.

"No, I got it. Liam, Debbie, Carl." He pointed towards each Gallagher. "I listen, Jackass."

Ian slapped the back of Mickey's head. "Know it all."

"Shut up." Mickey laughed knocking his boyfriend playfully with his elbow.

Ian reached his arm over Mickeys shoulder and they leaned back on the couch. "Thanks for listening." He whispered. 

"I'd be a shitty boyfriend if I didn't."

Ian leaned in and attached their lips. They were met by a chorus of 'ew's from the younger Gallaghers.

* * *

They were laying in bed when Mickey finally told Ian what was in the box. "So the reason all this happened..." He rolled over to face his no-longer-teacher. 

"We don't have to talk about it." Ian placed his hand on Mickeys hip, thumb drawing soothing circles in the exposed skin. 

"We don't. You should know why you've got those bruises though. My dad was going through my stuff while I was out. He found that box which lived under my bed. He then found out I'm gay."

"How?"

"The box is full of sex toys." He reluctantly admitted.

A smirk grew on Ian's face. "Seriously?"

"Don't laugh."

"I'm not laughing." Ian said, rolling closer. "I'm just turned on."

"You like the idea of me sticking a dildo up my ass. Huh?"

"I'd prefer it if it was my dick but, yeah, it's a pretty nice image."

"Shame they have to go."

"I understand. We still have the butt plug anyway."

Mickey didn't say anything else. He just leaned in to kiss his far too understanding boyfriend. 

"Night, Mick."

"Goodnight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *gasps* Who said it???
> 
> I was supposed to be writing a 1500 word English essay and instead wrote a 1811 word fanfic chapter....well done me...


	43. The Scars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluffy chapter.

The bed moving violently was what woke Ian up. It didn't take long for him to realise the cause was his boyfriend mid-nightmare. "Shit." Ian whispered when Mickey kicked him for the eighth time. "Mick." He said a little louder. "Mickey." He got louder again, trying to restrain the sleeping boy. "Mickey." He finally said loud enough to wake him.

Fiona was in the room in a flash, 'fuck off' sleep mask stuck to her forehead, hair a mess. "What's the shouting for?" She groaned.

"It's fine. I got this." Ian said forcefully, just wanting privacy for Mickey's sake.

She sighed and left the room. "What's happened?" He heard Debbie say quietly from outside the room.

"Nothing worth waking up for . Go back to sleep." Fiona returned.

Ian sighed, unsure why his sister didn't like his boyfriend. He turned his attention back to the more important matter at hand.

"Hey, Mick. What were you dreaming about?" He said softly, slightly patronising.

"Yesterday. Dad." He panted.

"You're safe, remember? He's gone, you're here, you're good."

"I know. I know. I guess the scars will just take a while to heal. I'll get over it."

"And I'll be here every step of the way." Ian pulled Mickey in for a hug.

Mickey leaned his forehead against Ian's shoulder. "Thanks."

They sat still for a while before Ian pulled back. "Take you're shirt off."

"No offence but I'm not really in the mood."

"Neither am I but that one has blood all over it. Let me clean you up."

"I don't need a fucking keeper." Mickey laid on his back.

Ian leaned over him. "And I'm not your keeper. I'm your boyfriend and I love you and I want to take care of you."

"You don't have to say it just because I did." Mickey sighed.

"Don't be stupid. Of course I love you."

"I love you, too." He leaned up in his elbows despite the pain and joined their lips. He detached them when he realised he could taste blood. Obviously his lip was bleeding again as well as his chest. Ian licked along the seem of his mouth, ridding his split lip of blood before continuing the kiss. "Dude, that's gross."

"You said I was the best anesthetic."

"That doesn't mean I want to get a mouthful of my own blood." He laughed.

"Sorry. Get comfy. I'm going to get a wet cloth and clean up the blood."

"Thanks."

Ian returned with a damp cloth and flicked on the lamp.

"This might sting." He warned, approaching his boyfriend with the cloth.

He was too gentle for it to sting. Mickey couldn't believe that the man lightly rubbing blood of off one of his chest wounds was the same man who'd kicked Terry Milkovich in the chest less than 12 hours previous.

"You'll be fine." Ian muttered, wiping off the last bit of blood.

"I know. I have you." Mickey smiled. "I'm pretty sure if I was straight the whole nurse fantasy would make this situation a hell of a lot better."

"Male nurses don't do it for you, huh?"

"Nah. I find the hottest guys go into teaching, not medicine." He leaned up to join their lips.

"You're thinking of Mr Markovich, aren't you?" Ian smirked.

"I know he bats for our team now. Gotta keep my options open."

"Don't see Tony here wiping blood off your broken body. You want me to call him, see if he wants you?" Ian began to laugh.

"Don't be an ass." Mickey joined in laughing. "You think he'd be into me though?" He said after the laughter stopped.

"No way."

"What? Why?" Mickey took a bit of offence from that. "Is there something fundamentally wrong with me?"

"Yeah." Ian said with confidence.

"What?"

"You chose me." He replied in the same harsh tone Mickey had been using. "And that's kind of a big deal for me. I'm not letting him have you."

"Its a good job you've ruined other men for me then. And me for other men."

"That was the aim." He smiled and closed the gap between their lips. The cloth was dropped on the floor and Ian moved further across Mickey's body, hovering above it. The kissing became more heated and Ian shivered at Mickeys' tongue licked along the roof of his mouth. He lowered his groin to rub against his boyfriend's but misjudged it and instead banged the younger boy's hard-on against his bruised abdomen. "Shit." Ian recoiled in pain.

"Shit." Mickey echoed. "Shit. Shit. Shit."

Ian was still groaning when there was a bang on the wall. They later found out that Fiona had thrown a shoe.

"We don't want to hear you fucking!" She shouted.

"Fuck you!" Mickey shouted back. And at least that got a smile from the redhead.

"You okay?" He stoked the red strands.

"Yeah, I'm good, sorry."

"Don't apologise. It's my fault, remember?"

"We're not having this debate again." Ian rolled over and climbed under the sheets.

"I should get another shirt. I don't want to bleed all over the bed." Mickey began to sit up.

"Take this." Ian pulled his own off. "Yours are too far away."

"They're at the other end of the bed." Mickey look perplexed. 

"Which isn't located underneath the covers and I am so..."

Mickey laughed and pulled Ian's tshirt over his head. "Thanks." He shuffled a little closer. After a few minutes of silence Mickey spoke again. "Your sister really thought we'd have sex where all of your siblings could hear us?"

"Ever since Lloyd tried to mount be while everyone was asleep she hasn't liked the idea of anyone having sex under this roof. Apart from her obviously. Talk about double standards."

"You had sex with a pensioner in the same room as three of your brothers were sleeping?"

"No. But he tried to."

"Why was he here?"

"He's Fiona's ex's dad. He'd just broke up with his wife. He was crashing on the couch.. Anyway, he accidentally climbed in Lip's bed... naked... and rubbed his hard-on against my brother's leg."

"Jeez." Mickey laughed.

"Yeah. Since then, Fiona's had the no sex in this house rule."

"Wow. So it's not just sex with me?"

"No."

After a few more minutes of silence Mickey piped up again. "She doesn't like me, does she?" When Ian opened his mouth Mickey added "and don't do that patronising thing when adults lie to make you feel better about yourself."

"She doesn't like you." Ian confirmed.

"What have I done? Not that I give a shit about what she thinks of me but I wanna know what it was I did."

"I have no clue. Maybe she doesn't like that I have you and she has no one. Or maybe its the name. Or the fact every guy before you has broken my heart. Or she doesn't want other people to know me better than she does. Or she doesn't trust you to care about me enough. Or she assumes you won't be able to deal with the whole bipolar thing. Or she thinks you might be better at dealing with it than her. Take your pick."

"So there isn't anything I've done wrong really?"

"No. And I wouldn't give a shit if you had. Of course I want her to like you but I don't give a shit if she doesn't. I'd want you just as much."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"But of she gave you an ultimatum you'd have to pick her. Does that mean I should find a back up place to stay if she doesn't like me?"

"Fuck no. If she doesn't want me to be with the guy I want to be with then screw her. I'd pick you without a seconds thought."

"Really? 'cos she's your sister, man."

"And you don't get to pick your family. You do get to pick your boyfriend."

"Amen to that."

"Now go back to sleep."

"Yes, sir." Mickey said with a yawn, rolling over and deliberately trying not to put his hand on Ian's bruise. Instead, his hand landed between the redhead's nipples. He stroked his thumb over one. "Can we like heal really soon so we can fuck?" Mickey laughed.

"I hope so. "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I decided Mickey said it first. Is that okay?


	44. The Family Bonding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writer's block (or the closest someone who only writes fanfiction and English essays can get to writer's block) hit me and I didn't realise how long it's been since I updated. That combined with the fact I've been ill and busy and writing Robron has meant that I've barely written Gallavich in a week. Forgive me (and forgive me for saying forgive me).

* * *

THE DAY AFTER GRADUATION 

"Morning." Ian woke Mickey up with a kiss on the forehead.

"Morning." Mickey coughed, noticing blood on his lip again. A nervous habit of his had always been chewing his lip and it had spiraled out of control to the point he even did it in his sleep. He wiped his thumb along it to remove the blood before sitting up and taking the cup of coffee Ian offered him.

"How you doing?" Ian asked.

"87% alright." Mickey smiled.

"87 is quite precise."

"Yep. Thanks for last night."

"No need to thank me. It's what anyone would have done."

"But it was you who did it. And I'm really thankful."

Ian ran has hand through Mickey's hair. "You're welcome. You wanna go down for some food?"

"Will your sister kill me?"

"Don't worry. I'll protected you from the 130lb woman." Ian said patronisingly.

"Shut up." Mickey gave him a playful shove before leaning in for a kiss. "Let's go."

Ian grabbed Mickey's hand and lead him down the stairs. 

"What the fuck happened last night?" was they first thing they heard. Of course Carl knows no subtlety. 

"None of your fucking business." Ian snapped back.

"It's fine." Mickey sighed. "I had a nightmare. You happy now?" He almost growled.

The family just filtered away as Ian pulled Mickey into his chest. "You know they're not judging you, right?"

"Wouldn't be so sure about that." Mickey held back tears.

"Mick, we know what it's like to have an abusive father."

"You mean you guys..."

"Just me."

"Shit. Why didn't you tell me?"

"Didn't want you thinking that what happened to you wasn't important to me. 

"You should have told me." They made eye contact. "Why just you?"

"I reminded him most of my mum. Plus I'm not actually his kid so-"

"Do you know your real dad?"

"Yeah. He's my uncle."

"What the fuck?"

"Messed up, right?"

"Right."

"See, we have a screwed up family too. My siblings are my cousins and we've lived without parenting since Fiona was six. We're not judging you."

"Okay." Mickey's stomach growled. 

"Right on time." They shared a quick kiss before heading to the kitchen table. They sat next to each other, Liam on Mickey's other side, Fiona on Ian's. "Okay," Ian started. "please, don't argue."

"Wasn't planning on it." Fiona muttered, taking a bite of her toast. 

"Fiona." Ian warned. "Can we please be civil? Whatever you say isn't going to change anything."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. I don't appreciate being woken in the night."

"Sorry." Mickey mumbled.

"Don't apologise." Ian butted in. "It wasn't his fault. Some things you can't control. Don't you remember all the nightmares I had? Stop whining and be happy I'm happy, okay?"

"Fine. So, Mickey, tell us about yourself."

"Tell me what you think you know and I'll tell you if it's true." Mickey was tense but Ian putting a reassuring hand on his thigh under the table calmed him.

"Well, we know you're gay and haven't killed anyone." Carl began.

"I heard you once blew up a car." Debbie joined in.

"Not true." Mickey answered.

"You ever been to jail?" Carl again.

"No."

"Was it you who peed on first base in little league?"

"You heard about that, huh?"

"Heard about it? We saw it. We went to watch Ian."

"What?"

"I was playing second." Ian laughed.

"And you didn't feel like telling me?" Mickey looked as offended as you could when you're smiling.

"Didn't think it was important."

"Didn't think it was important to tell me you'd already seen my dick?"

"It's more impressive now." Ian winked.

"No talking about dicks at the table."

"But I love his dick. Its a pretty great dick."

"Yeah yeah, love you too." Mickey dismissed. Debbie's jaw hit the table. "What?" Mickey asked.

"You said I love you."

"So?"

"That's adorable."

"Fuck off." He growled.

"You love him?" Fiona asked.

"Wouldn't have said it if I didn't." He blushed.

"How about we change the topic?" Ian prompted. "Hows school, Liam?"

\---

The rest of breakfast went okay. They kept the topic off Mickey and Ian caught up on what had been going on with his family. They then retreated to the couch and Debbie put Frozen on.

"Nope. No. Not going to happen." Mickey grumbled.

Ian laughed. "He's right, Debs. It's too stereotypical."

"That's the point. The irony."

"But you're supposed to enjoy it." Mickey said.

"I would."

"I wouldn't." Carl said. "Liam?" Liam shook his head.

"See, four against one." Ian smiled. "Pick something else."

"Ergh, boys." Debbie groaned.

"Thanks for that. Ian wouldn't have made her change it if you weren't here."

"Just trying to impress me, huh?"

"More like moral support." He wrapped his arm around Mickey's shoulder.

"So what are we watching?" Mickey asked.

"I'll let you guy pick. I'm leaving." Debbie stormed upstairs.

"Sorry, Debs." Ian shouted. "So what are we watching?" He turned to his brothers and boyfriend.

"What ya got?"

Ian pointed to the collection by the TV. "Take your pick."

He and Carl moved onto the floor simultaneously, hands settling on the first Fast and Furious film.

"I think we have an outright winner then." Ian smiled.

"Dom or Brian?" Mickey asked Carl.

"Dom." Carl answered without a second thought.

"Good." Mickey smiled before moving back to underneath his boyfriend's arm. "Dom or Brian."

"Brian." He answered.

"Damn it." Mickey groaned.

"He's hot."

"But Vin Diesel."

"But Paul Walker."

"You've seen Vin Diesel, right?"

"Yeah but he's not as hot as Paul Walker."

"But he's so much cooler!"

"Agree to disagree." He ran his fingers through Mickey's hair from where his arm was leaned across the back of the sofa.

"I loved him in xXx." Carl broke their moment.

"Hell yeah. But he's better in the Fast and Furious franchise."

"Debatable."

'His older now, he's hotter."

"Not as hot as Paul Walker." Ian whispered from behind.

"The hottest one isn't always the coolest. But I don't necessarily have a good taste in guys. The whole straight thing." Carl laughed.

"I have to agree with your brother here." Mickey grinned at his boyfriend.

"Up top." Carl offered him a high five.

\---

"Hey." Ian intercepted Mickey as he was leaving the bathroom.

  
"Hey." He replied.

  
"How you doing?"

  
"I'm good. You?"

  
"I'm quite happy. I'm glad you're getting along with my family."

  
"Your sister still hates me, man. And I'm not sure the other redhead likes me either."

  
"Debs doesn't stay mad at people for long. And Fi will come round."

  
"Anything I can do to make her like me?"

  
"Don't try and be anyone you're not. I don't give a shit if she likes you. I want you to be the guy I've fallen in love with." Ian put his hands on Mickey's hips.

  
"Love you too." Mickey rose onto his tiptoes and joined their lips.

  
"Want a beer?"

  
"Yeah."

  
"Come on." He led his boyfriend down the stairs. "I called a guy. He's gunna change the locks tomorrow so we can go back in less than 24 hours. You think you can last that long with my family?"

  
"No problem. The little ones aren't too bad anyway. Carl's pretty cool."

  
"You just like him because he sided with you on our Segal and Van Damme debate."

  
"Maybe." Mickey smiled and overtook him to get two beers out of the fridge. "I am looking forward to your bed again though."

  
"You know, you're moving in now. Its our bed. Not mine."

  
"You sure you don't mind me being there all the time? We've not been together long."

  
"I don't give a shit how long we've been together. I really fucking like you and I want you to be safe and happy and with me."

  
"I really fuckin like you too. Thanks."

  
"You guys really are serious about each other." Fiona piped up from where she'd been eavesdropping.

  
"You been listenin in?" Mickey said with attitude. "'cos its none of your fucking business."

  
"Mick." Ian sighed.

  
"I don't want other people interfering."

  
"She's not going to. Come on. Lets go up."

  
Mickey followed Ian up the stairs and they sat facing each other on the double bed.

  
"You didn't have to say that, Mick. I know I said I didn't mind if they don't like you but I still want them to. I want my boyfriend and my family to get along."

  
"I'm sorry. I just don't wanna let my guard down. I want this to be our thing, you know. I'm okay with them knowing were dating but I feel exposed if they know anything more."

  
"Mick," Ian reached over and ran his fingers through Mickey's hair. "nothing they know will change anything. Why would it?"

  
"I don't know. Maybe the more they know, the more they'll try and persuade you not to be with me."

  
"Why the fuck would they do that? The more they get to know you, the more they'll see how amazing you are. And the more they'll like you."

  
"I don't know. I'm not very likable, dude."

  
"I fell for you, didn't I?"

  
"You're an idiot."

  
"Really?" Ian raised his eyebrows and smiled.

  
Mickey hummed in agreement before moving over to straddle his boyfriend's hips. "And you wont be able to persuade me otherwise."

  
"You sure you want me then?"

  
"I'm attracted to idiots."

  
"Thought that was assholes."

  
"Shut the fuck up and kiss me." Mickey laughed and he leaned down to join their lips. They made out for a few minutes before Mickey pulled back and leaned his forehead against his boyfriends.

  
"I love you." Ian said, trying to catch his breath.

  
"You too." Mickey agreed before rolling off and lying down on his side of the bed.

  
Ian lay down next to him. "Just lay off Fiona, alright? This'll all go a hell of a lot smoother if you two are civil. The others too."

  
"I still think its weird that my twenty four year old boyfriend has a sixteen year old sister and she's only a few years younger than me."

  
"Well I don't give a shit and neither does she. I would say you could be like the big brother she never had but she has two so that saying is kinda useless."

  
"Dork." Mickey smiled and moves his head to Ian's chest, inhaling his smell.

  
"Yup." Ian smiled back. "You ready to go back down? I think we're having pizza."

  
"Sure."---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Worth the wait? I felt I needed to make it longer because of how long it's taken.


	45. The Bike

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while since I updated. Sorry.

Mickey was curled up and facing away from Ian when the redhead woke up. He promptly rolled over and threw an arm over the smaller boy's waist, placing a kiss on his shoulder.

He heard Mickey's sleepy voice moments later. "Is there a reason you've woken me up when it's not even light outside yet?"

Ian looked to the window, no light was shining through the curtains. "Didn't want to wake you. Just wanted to spoon with you. It's been a while with the whole injuries thing."

"Good, I've missed it." Mickey pushed himself backwards into his boyfriend's arms but Ian flinched.

"Still not fully recovered yet though."

"Shit, sorry."

"It's fine.

"mkay. Now let me go back to sleep, Jackass." Mickey threaded his fingers through the long hand that lay across his stomach and when back to sleep.

Ian was awake now. He couldn't nod off again. He could get up and take his morning meds. something he normally tried to do when Mickey was still asleep because his boyfriend still didn't really know the extent of his disorder.

Instead, he buried his face firmly in Mickey's neck and started daydreaming about dates that could soon go on now they were legal and nights they could spend curled up on his sofa when they got back to his apartment and all the hot sex they could have on all the different surfaces of their home.

"Dude." Mickey broke him out his trance. "If you're not going to fuck me I suggest you get your full on chub away from my ass cheeks."

"Shit. Sorry." Ian pulled back slightly.

"What were you thinking about?" Mickey rolled over in his boyfriend's arms and made eye contact.

"What do you think?"

"Justin Timberlake."

"Bingo." Ian laughed. "Of maybe it was my boyfriend." He joined their lips.

"I can understand why he'd make you hard. He's pretty hot."

"Yeah, he is." He joined their lips again, opening his mouth this time and letting Mickey slip his tongue inside. "You taste disgusting." Ian laughed as he pulled away.

"No shit Sherlock. You're not exactly a bed or roses yourself. Shower?"

"Probably a good idea before they use all the hot water."

"There are too many people in this house, man."

"How do you think I felt growing up here? And Lip was here too back then."

"I feel like Lip will hate me more than Fiona does." Mickey confessed. "If that's even possible."

"It'll be fine. He'll be easier to persuade than Fi. You got some stuff in common, you'll be okay."

"No rush on meeting him though." Mickey laughed.

"There isn't a single person that could hate you, Mick."

"Apart from my dad." He muttered.

"Your dad isn't a person. He's a monster. He doesn't count." Ian pulled Mickey onto his chest and ran a reassuring hand down his spine. They were quiet for a few minutes before Ian broke the silence. "We can go.home in a few hours." Mickey could hear his smile.

"Home." Mickey parroted, making a point of the fact he was moving in with Ian. "You're sure you're okay with this?"

"Mick, this is the last time I'm going to say this, I want you there with me. No doubt about it."

"Can we please have sex tonight? Christen it or someshit?"

"Ian chuckled. I'm onboard. As long as you tell me if anything hurts."

"Promise." Mickey, who was already laying mostly on top of his teacher, moved to lay perfectly between his legs. They began kissing again and Mickey rolled his hips against his boyfriend's own, eliciting a groan. "You feel like breaking a house rule?" He raised and eyebrow and pulled back.

 Ian knew exactly which rule he meant. He jumped at the opportunity to once again have sex in the Gallagher house. So he didn't answer Mickey in words. He just rolled them over and slotted himself between the younger man's legs, which were now bent at the knees.

They kissed for a long time before Mickey disconnected their lips. "You gunna get on me or what, Gallagher?"

"Your wish is my command." Ian said with a cheesy grin painted on his face. He kissed his way down Mickey's naked torso, only stopping to circle his tongue around the man's left nipple, and continuing his path down. Hr licked at the top of Mickey's waistband and was promptly met with a deep inhale.

"Fuck, Mick. You're so sexy when you're turned on."

"Shut up." Mickey simultaneously laughed and groaned.

Ian just looped his fingers underneath the waistband when Fiona opened the door.

"Guys, really?"

"Fi! Some people knock!" Ian shot up from under the covers.

"Some people remember that there are rules that make not knocking not a problem. "

"Some people think that 24 is too old to be following his sisters rules that she regularly breaks."

"The rules are there for a reason."

 "So why break them yourself?"

"Its different with me."

"How exactly?"

"You guys were all kids when I made the rule."

"And I'm now the same age you were when you made the rule. Please just leave."

"Fucks sake." She groaned and shut the door. "I just wanted to ask you to watch Liam for a couple of hours today." She shouted from the other side of the door.

"What the fuck ever." Ian shouted as he heard her walk away.

"Yeah, were done here." Mickey awkwardly laughed as he pushed Ian off of him.

"Fine. Tonight though."

"Definitely tonight. Can we please shower now. I feel dirty after having your sister's eyes on me."

"Yeah, come on."

* * *

Fiona went out with Carl and Debbie in tow not long after breakfast, leaving Ian, Mickey and Liam home alone.

"You got any plans today?" Ian said patronisingly to the boy as he finished doing the washing up.

"No." He simply got in return.

"What should we do then?"

"TV." Liam said as he made his way to the couch and sat down.

"You should go outside. Be a kid."

"Kids watch TV." Liam didn't normally speak much so Ian wasn't surprised by the short answered questions. The kid didn't have many friends either so Ian wasn't surprised that he had no interest in going outside.

"Kids should go out riding bikes and shit. That's what Lip and I did at your age."

"You had bikes?" Mickey asked. "I thought you guys were skint."

"We stole bikes." Ian said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "We'd race them down the street and the winner got to punch the loser as hard as possible."

"That sounds idiotic."

"That's me." The redhead laughed and dried his hands and he walked over to peck his boyfriend on the lips.

"I don't have a bike." Liam said.

"I could get one." Mickey smiled.

"Michael Milkovich that is a crime." Ian said with a fake strict voice.

"Just tryin to have some fun, Mr G." He winked. "And maybe do a little brotherly bonding the the kid."

"You know if you were his brother this'd be incest..?"

"Brother-in-lawly bonding then."

Ian smirked and approached mickey slowly as if he'd be spooked by sudden movement.

"What?"

"Brother-in-law." Ian raised an eyebrow.

"No. Don't. No."

Ian just laughed, he laughed hard. Mickey eased up when Ian's hands found his waist. "Can I go steal your brother a bike now?"

"Yeah." Ian kissed the top of his boyfriend's head before letting go.

\---

Mickey returned not too long later, small-ish bike in tow. "Hey." He walked in to where Ian was stood in the kitchen.

"Hey." Ian half-heartedly returned.

"Everything okay?" Mickey walked up and stood close to him, evidently knowing nothing about personal space.

"Just want to go home. Want Fiona to hurry and get the fuck back home so we can leave."

"It's not too bad here."

"Thought you didn't like it?"

"I'm warming to it. Gave me an excuse to steal something. I haven't done that since I got a boyfriend He wouldn't normally approve."

"He'll make an exception. For his brother's sake." Ian leaned in pecked his lips.

* * *

 Ian was taking a shower when Liam came back inside, tears in his eyes and blood on his arm.

"Oh, dude, don't cry. I'm not good with tears." Mickey moaned, standing up from where he was sat on the sofa. "What happened?" He asked, approaching the child.

"Fell." Liam wiped away a tear. "Cut my arm."

Mickey took the boy's hand and pulled his arm straight, exposing the cut. "It's just a little graze, man. I got broken ribs a few days ago. Man up."

Liam started crying more.

Mickey realised he'd been a bit hard on the eight year old. "Alright, alright." He pulled Liam towards the kitchen and grabbed a tissue, wiping his arm of any blood. "Right, plasters. Where do they live?"

"Bathroom."

"Okay. Wait here." He pulled out a chair from under the table and sat the boy down before heading upstairs.

He opened the bathroom door without even considering knocking, he'd already seen his boyfriend naked after all.

"Who's there?" Ian asked, turning down the water.

"Just me." Mickey replied. "I'll be gone in a sec."

"Why? You not joining me?"

"Calm down. Just grabbing something."

"What?" Ian said with slight concern in his voice.

"Your teacher's coming out. See you in a minute, Mr G." And he left the room.

He went back downstairs to heal the injured Gallagher and found him sat exactly where he'd left him. He bent down to Liam height. "What is it about you Gallaghers getting broken because of me?" He muttered, noticing the boy's tears had dried. "You good now?"

Liam nodded and raised his arms to initiate a hug with Mickey. "No, dude. I don't hug people."

Liam started to cry again.

"Fine. Fine." Mickey moaned holding his arms out. Liam got up and joined the hug. "It was just a graze, man. Nothing's broken." He ran his hand up and down Liam's back soothingly.

\---

  
Ian quickly got dressed, dried and went downstairs, taking two steps at a time. At the bottom he was met by Fiona who had just come in from outside. He looked up to where his brother and boyfriend were and his mouth fell open. He and Fiona made eye contact again before both turning back to witness the hug. If he hadn't seen it, Ian wouldn't believe it. Mickey Milkovich was hugging a child.

"Are we interrupting something?" Ian eventually laughed.

Mickey turned and gave him is best bitch face. "You left me to deal with an injured kid. What was I supposed to do?"

"Injured?" Fiona was quick to ask.

"He grazed his arm. No big deal."

"On what?"

"The floor, I'm guessing."

Liam made a rub for Fiona's arms. "What happened, buddy?" She asked him.

"Fell off the bike."

"What bike?"

"I found him a bike." Mickey said nonchalantly. 

"Why?"

"Kids should ride bikes apparently."

"So you figured you'd just go out a steal one for a kid that doesn't know how to ride a bike."

"It wasn't my fucking idea!"

"Whose was it then?"

"Mine." Ian walked forwards, scowl on his face. "Lip and I did it. Why shouldn't he?"

"He doesn't know how!"

"How was I supposed to know that? We could when we were younger than him. I just assumed he could."

"Couldn't you have asked him?"

"Fi, calm down, he just grazed his arm!"

"What if it had been worse? What if he'd got run over because your boyfriend stole a bike for him."

"Fuck this." Mickey muttered and walked upstairs.

"I don't want him around my kids."

"Fuck off." Ian groaned. "For one, we're not your kids, you just helped raise us. And two, they like him. It's just you that doesn't."

"They're too naive."

"No. He's nice to them, they like him. It's how it works. He hasn't done anything wrong!"

"He pissed Debbie off straight away when he wouldn't let her watch Frozen. He let your little brother fall off a bike-" She was going to continue.

" _I_ was the one that told Debs not to watch the shitty film, not him. He though Liam would want to ride the bike, how was he supposed to know the kid couldn't do it. He clearly took care of him anyway. You saw him hugging him, right?"

"Ian-"

"-No. You like Mickey, right Liam?" He bent down to Liam level. 

Liam just nodded.

"See?"

"He'd agree with anything." Fiona snapped. "Liam, do you like tomatoes?"

"No." He turned his nose up.

"Face it, Fi. You're the only one that doesn't like my boyfriend. Don't worry we're leaving now anyway. You don't want to see him again, fine by me. But you can't stop the others from wanting to see him. Tell them they're welcome around  _our_ place to see him whenever they want." He turned and ran up the stairs.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this was satisfactory and worth the wait. I have one more chapter to write before I hit a stopping point. Then I'm going to either update very slowly or take a break until late May because of my (scarily important) exams coming up. So be patient with me a feel free to send me suggestions and ideas in the comments or on [tumblr](http://kinda-magnetic.tumblr.com) but their story will definitely continue after chapter 46


	46. The Dirty Talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been **so** long since my last update but I've been swamped. I also wrote the chapter and then had to rewrite it because I had to delete it because I posted it unfinished so that added some time. Anyway, I hope this was worth the wait.

"Hey, Mick." Ian approached the boy sulking on the bed.

"Sorry I stormed off."

"Better than what I did. I yelled at her and  _then_ stormed off. Let's get out of here." He sighed, laying on his back next to the boy.

"Yeah." Mickey rolled over and put his hand absentmindedly over Ian's heart. "One last time, you-"

"I want you with me."

\---

They quickly got their stuff together and bundled into the car without saying goodbye to the Gallaghers. Ian put the key in the ignition and slowly turned it.

"I'm sorry." Mickey muttered after Ian started the engine.

"What for?"

"Driving a wedge between you and your family."

"I don't give a shit. They'll come around." He reassuringly put his hand on his boyfriend's knee, running a thumb soothingly across it. "Fiona's grudge should go. She'll realise she was wrong. She's just protective over the kids."

"I didn't want to hurt him."

"Mick, it wasn't your fault and don't let her make you think it was. And you looked after him, didn't you? You were being a good big brother figure."

"Again with the incest." Mickey laughed.

"Shut up. You did what I would have done. If anything you did better because you don't like hugging people but you did it anyway."

"I needed it to stop crying."

"Don't call my little brother 'it'." He gave a playful shove.

\---

As they stopped at some lights near Ian's apartment block, Mickey looked around. A single battered van pulled up next to them, driver almost falling asleep at the wheel. Beyond that he saw a group of boys sitting on the kerb next to their bikes, which they had flung down carelessly. A car backfiring made the boys look up. Then Mickey notice that one of them was Adam. He cringed, remembering the threat he made that all og a sudden seemed too real. He wouldn't wish the wrath of Terry Milkovich on his worst enemy. But, then again, his worst enemy  _was_ Terry Milkovich.

When they pulled up outside, Mickey took a moment to soak up the idea that he'd just arrive at his new home. _What should the plan of attack be? Move his stuff and pt it where it belongs or leave his case in the corner and pretend nothing had changed?_ "So what are we doing first?" They climbed out of the car, grabbed Mickey's bag and headed towards the building. They guy who changed the lock and posted the new key so Ian opened his mail box on the way to his apartment. 

"I'm going to clear some space for your stuff in my draws. And then you're gunna put some of your stuff away and then we're gunna order a pizza and watch some crappy TV before going to bed and spending hours fucking."

"That sounds perfect. I don't exactly have a lot of stuff though."

"Then I don't have to clear you a lot of room. If there's anything you need we could always go out and buy shit tomorrow."

"I don't have the cash to buy anything I'd need anyway."

"I can-"

"No. I'm not lettering you spend your money on me." Mickey came to an abrupt stop outside Ian's door. "You're already letting me live with you. And I will be giving you some rent once I get a job or deal some drugs or something."

"You don't need too." Ian unlocked it and ushered Mickey inside. 

"Ian, I love that you want to look after me but I don't want guilt hanging over me."

"Guilt? Guilt of what? It's not costing me any more than normal anyway. It's not like you living here means I'll have to heat the place more and we'll be showering together so I won't need to spend extra on water bills. It's fine."

"I'm not okay with that. Why should you have to pay for everything if I'm living here too?"

"You don't have enough to spare."

"So I'll make some and I'll pay you."

"I want you to go to college, Mick. You're smart, you should go."

"I can't afford to. What would I study anyway? I'm not smart enough."

"Mick."

"This isn't up for discussion, Ian. I'm not going to college."

"It's not just because of money, right? Because if it is we can sort something out."

"It's just not my sort of thing, okay? I want to just get a job and start earning money instead of spending more pointless years in education."

"Are you saying all education is pointless?"

"Pretty much."

"If it wasn't for education we wouldn't have met." Ian took a few slow steps forward and hooked his fingers through Mickey's belt loops.

"So maybe it's not all bad." Mickey closed the gap between their bodies and leaned up to join their lips.

\---

They did exactly as Ian said they would. Mickey's stuff only rook up one draw so it didn't take long at all. They ordered a large meat feast pizza and settled down in front of Breaking Bad, Mickey curled under Ian's protective arm and Ian stroking soothing patterns on Mickey's shoulder. Mickey found it hard to take in the fact he was home. He knew before that he considered his home to be with Ian but it was official now. It wasn't 'home is where the heart is' home. It was 'my stuff's unpacked in the draws we now share' home. Upon the realisation, the largest grin he'd ever grinned crept onto his lips and he curled up closer into Ian's side. 

"What's got you all cuddly?"

"I'm just realising how much I love you for letting me stay here."

"Only just?"

"More the extent of my gratitude."

"Is it wrong that those words coming out of your mouth really turned me on."

"A little bit.." Mickey laughed. "Figured my English teacher boyfriend would appreciate my eloquence."

"Bedroom. Now." Ian removed himself for Mickey's shoulder, turned off the TV and started towards his bedroom.

"Wait. You're serious?" Mickey gaped, looking across at him.

"Get the fuck in our bedroom."

"As you wish, Mr G." Mickey smiled and followed. "Do you want me to talk dirty?" He raised an eyebrow, making his way to the bed. "Impale me with you colossal member."

"Did you swallow a dictionary or something?"

"Why? Does it make your member swell?"

"Geez, Stop. That's not hot."

"You mean to tell me I'm not enlarging your shaft?"

"Mick."

"Relax. Just wanted to see what you'd do."

"Still want to fuck you."

"No animus." Mickey closed the gap between them and wrapped his arms around Ian's shoulders. 

Ian's hands found Mickey's waist. "Babe, that one doesn't even work." He said before he joined their lips. 

"So maybe I rehearsed a bit. I found a thesaurus in your cupboard earlier. Who the fuck owns a thesaurus?"

"An English teacher." Ian joined their lips again. "Do you even know what animus means?"

"I was looking up 'objection'."

"It's like a feeling of hostility."

"In English?" Mickey laughed.

"Unfriendly."

"Kay, so maybe that's not what I meant."

"No." He pecked Mickey's lips again.

"Now enough of the English lessons. School's out. You're not my teacher anymore."

"Good." Ian quickly reached around to the back of Mickey's legs and lifted him, Mickey's thighs wrapped tightly around Ian's waist. Taking a few steps closer to the bed, Ian dropped Mickey onto the mattress and fell down on top of him.

"Fuck." Mickey shouted.

"Shit. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry." Ian pulled back quickly. "I didn't break you, did I?"

"No. Just... be careful, okay?"

"We don't have to do this."

"Just fuck me."

"Gently." Ian nodded before crouching back over his boyfriend. He caged Mickey's body beneath his own bent limbs and joined their lips, not too viciously because he didn't want to agitate the wound on Mickey's. They rutted together for a while before Ian retreated and pulled his shirt over his head. Mickey did the same, leaning up to catch Ian's lips whilst they were still in an upright position.

"Hurry up. I've been waiting far too long for this."

"Then wait no more." He smiled and pushed Mickey back down. "We're going to need less clothing for this to work." He mouthed softly against Mickey's slightly parted lips.

He stood up and stripped down faster than ever before and then moved on to pulling Mickey's socks off whilst the boy unzipped his own fly. Ian grabbed the bottom of each trouser leg and gently tugged until they were in a heap on the floor.

Crawling back onto the bed, he leaned back into the kiss and started gyrating his hips once again. "You wanna be on top so I don't hurt you?"

"Be on top or  _top_?" Mickey looked into the blue-green eyes he'd grown to love.

"Either, but I meant ride me."

"Ah. Yeah, okay." He joined their lips and pushed on Ian's shoulders without separating their bodies. Ian took the hint and rolled over. Mickey immediately reached for the lube. "Condom?"

Ian shook his head. "We don't need it." 

Mickey nodded as he squirted some lube onto his hand before slipping it back and toying with the ring of muscle around hid hole. He leaned back down to capture his boyfriend's lips. Ian reached to his own dick, gently tugging as his boyfriend scissored himself open. "Fuck, Mick. You're so hot. Can't wait to feel you again."

"Then get your fingers in my ass and get me ready to ride you."

"Bossy bottom." He laughed.

"Get used to it because we're going to fuck a lot from now on."

"No. animus," Ian teased.

"Can we please forget I said that? I'm dumb. Let's move on."

"You're not dumb. Most people wouldn't even know that word exists, let alone could use it in context. I wouldn't give a shit if you were dumb anyway. You're still my fucking sexy boyfriend."

"Shut up and kiss me, you ass." He laughed, joining their lips and leading Ian's hands towards his butt.

Ian gave it a playful smack, filling the room with the sound. Then reached towards the lubed up hole. "You're already pretty stretched."

"Not enough to take you in. I don't think you realise how big you are." He thrust back into Mickey's fingers that were slightly dipped between his ass cheeks. Ian took the hint and slid the further in, prodding around to find that special spot.  _Jackpot_ he thought when he heard his boyfriend release a guttural groan. Some repeated thrusting in that spot and a bit of scissoring had Mickey ready to take Ian in. "Okay, okay. I'm good. Stop if you want to actually fuck because otherwise I'm gunna come before you're in me."

"Wouldn't want that, would we?" Ian said as seductively he could whilst being desperate. "Pass me the lube."

Mickey handed it over and watched intently as Ian rubbed some down his shaft. "Ready?" He asked earnestly.

"As I'll ever be." Mickey grinned back before lining himself up and sliding Ian inside him. "Jesus Christ."

"My name's Ian."

"Shut the fuck up." Mickey began to rise and fall at a steady pace, getting slowly faster within the first few minutes. He took a sharp intake of breath when the tip of Ian's dick found his prostate. He lost his rhythm a little when the trusts became more pleasurable. Both hands pinning down each of Ian's shoulders, he bent to join their lips. Ian groaned into his mouth so he paused for a bit, teasing his boyfriend.

"Move, Mick." He growled. But Mickey didn't move, amused by his own actions. Ian tried to thrust up into him unsuccessfully. "Guess I'll have to do it myself then." He rolled sideways so Mickey ended up underneath him and immediately started thrusting. 

"Thought I want meant to be riding you."

"You can do that once you stop being a tease." Ian just kept thrusting. Mickey's ankles tightened around Ian's back and he dug his heels in, prompting the redhead to thrust harder. The satisfying sound of skin on skin filled the room. 

"Ian." Mickey groaned. "Ian, you're hurting me."

Ian pulled back fast. "Shit, sorry. Want me to stop?"

"No. Just don't put so much weight on me, okay?"

Ian sat back on his heels. "We could just leave it. I don't want to-"

"Don't you fucking dare stop mid-fuck." Mickey laughed. 

Ian stood up and pulled Mickey by his legs to the edge of the bed. "This okay?" He asked. Mickey just nodded, unsure of what he was agreeing to. He pulled Mickey right to the edge of the bed and lined up his dick and Mickey's hole. Sliding inside, one hand reached for Mickey's dick and he started jacking him off simultaneous with his thrusts. "Jesus." Mickey growled. "Right there." He all but screamed when Ian found his prostate. 

Ian moved his hand from the boy's dick and ran both hands up his thighs instead, Mickey tensed at the touch. He tightened around Ian's dick which pulled out a chesty groan. "Fuck, Mick." Ian threw his head back. His hand moved to the younger man's dick again and it didn't take long for Mickey to come undone and cover his chest in a mass of white fluid.

Ian pulled out as Mickey relaxed into the bed. He began to rub his own dick until the point where he was crying out Mickey's name and squirting all over the boy's body. He turned and fell onto the bed next to his boyfriend. "I love you."

"I love you, too. Even if you did make me sticky."

"I'm sure I can fix that." He proceeded to lick a great deal of the fluid from Mickey's chest before leaning up to initiate a kiss.

It was one of those situations where Mickey didn't mind tasting his own come but he pulled away before it got too heated because he just didn't have it in him to go for another round.  

"Sleepy?" Ian asked and Mickey just nodded, eyes closing. "Get under the sheets. We've got some serious spooning to be making up for." 

He withdrew quietly into the deepest recess of the absorbing bed as if to blot out painful memories and to sink, gratefully, into a healing slumber with his boyfriend curled up behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My next chapter probably won't be up until the 22nd. I'm also planning on this being the end of their 'getting together' story and making it part of a series with one-shots of their future. So if you have any ideas, post them in the comments or send them me on [tumblr](http://kinda-magnetic.tumblr.com).

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any ideas about where this could go, I'm open to suggestions. <3  
> Enjoy.  
> I'm kinda-magnetic on tumblr btw.. <3


End file.
